<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule Three: Don't Fall In Love by Justeen_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293403">Rule Three: Don't Fall In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96'>Justeen_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rule's Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), calum hood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Calum Hood, Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin Friendship, College, Cute Calum Hood, F/M, Jealous Calum Hood, Love, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood Friendship, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood Friendship, Protective Calum Hood, Romance, brothers best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh can you give it a rest already Jake!" Lily complained as I put my arm around her on the couch. "We've been together for almost six years now. Face the facts, I'm dating your best friend." I kissed her cheek in confirmation.</p><p>"I can't let it go baby sister. You guys broke the rules!" </p><p>-x-</p><p>Lily is finishing up her last year of college and couldn't be happier. In the middle of her junior year at Northridge College, Lily and Calum moved in together and while that meant Jake was just across the hall, the pair was elated. With Calum holding down a steady job and Lily cooking all their meals for them, life in their small apartment was a good one. </p><p>But Lily is harboring a secret. One that will change their entire relationship for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rule's Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The House Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Luke, get off me." I laughed, pushing him to the side.</p><p>"Why Lil? Have.. Come have fun. You need to have fun." Luke said. I continued to laugh at him as he stumbled around.</p><p>"You're drunk. Go find your girlfriend and have <em>her</em> take care of you." I said.</p><p>"Me? Drunk. I don't drink. This its water! Look." He put the cup of alcohol under my nose. Straight vodka. I rolled my eyes at Luke. "See? Water." He chugged it down.</p><p>"Alright, okay. Come on. Let's find Charlotte." I said.</p><p>"Charlotte's pretty. Like, gorgeous you know? Hey, hey. Remember when I liked you? That was stupid. Really, really dumb." Luke said. He started laughing at himself.</p><p>"I'll pretend you didn't say that so I don't get offended." I said.</p><p>"No! No, I don't mean dumb like that. Dumb as in I'm dumb. Why.. We're still friends. You're great. I'm glad." Luke said.</p><p>"Okay, that sounded slightly better." I said as we maneuver through the mess of bodies. Spotting Charlotte over by the TV, I called out her name. "Charlotte!" She turned with a smile, her twin brother turning to look as well. His name is Ash. He's a pretty chill guy and I've had him in a class before so I invited him to come over tonight mainly as a courtesy. Luke knows him better than I do. "Your boyfriend is insulting me." Charlotte frowned at Lance.</p><p>"Babe what did you do?" Charlotte said. </p><p>"Insulting!" Luke exclaimed, confused and shocked. "I've done.. No, no such thing." Ash and Charlotte started laughing as Luke put his arm around his girlfriend. "I told her she's my best friend and she thinks I'm being mean." Luke complained gesturing at me. I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Is it okay if I leave him with you?" I asked her.</p><p>"Of course. It's cute when he's drunk." She smiled brightly and I nodded.</p><p>"Alright, if you need help just come find me okay?" I said.</p><p>"Got it. Great party by the way." She said as I began to walk off.</p><p>"Thank you!" I waved goodbye as I made my way back towards the kitchen. I was technically "bar tending". I was mainly just keeping track of the alcohol. How much we had, who was drinking too much of it. I had already cut off Mike but I was afraid if I left my post for too long, he'd sneak back to the fridge and grab some more beer. Just as I was about to slip past the last of the dancers, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against their chest, grinding on my ass. I was prepared to slap the shit out of them when a familiar voice said, "Relax Princess. It's me." I glanced up at Calum who was smirking under the colorful lights. I turned around in his grip, wrapping one arm around his neck.</p><p>"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while." I said.</p><p>"Me? You're the one who decided to be a control freak over in the kitchen." Calum said. I pounded my fist on his chest, making him laugh.</p><p>"I don't want people dying of alcohol poisoning. Besides, there are some minors here and if the cops get called.." I said.</p><p>"Will you stop stressing?" Calum said, cutting me off as he pressed himself against me. I licked my lips slowly, feeling the bulge in his pants. "Dance with me." He said.</p><p>"Hmm but you don't really want to dance do you?" I said pulling on his collar with my free hand.</p><p>"No. Not really. I'd much rather break in that new bed of ours." I started laughing, pulling away from him slightly.</p><p>"You know we can't have as much sex now right? My brother is just down the hall and he <em>will</em> beat the living shit out of you if he hears us going at it." I said.</p><p>"Which is fucked up because we've been together for five years." I shook my head at him. "Besides, we can have sex. You'll just have to be quiet." Calum whispered in my ear.</p><p>"You like it when I'm loud. But besides that, if you put a ring on it, he'll probably reconsider." I said showing him my left hand.</p><p>"You know I want to but I want you to finish college first. It's your senior year. You can't be worried about your final project and getting married." Calum said. I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"You could still propose you know." I said. He smiled, kissing me.</p><p>"Soon, I swear." I sighed. He's been saying that for a year now. If I knew him, and I did, I would think he's stalling. But why he would do that I didn't know. Marriage is a big commitment. Hell, moving in together was a process. We had to first get it approved by my parents, then my brother and it took us nearly seven months to get everyone on our side. Calum kissed me again, distracting me from my thoughts. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." I whispered, kissing him back.</p><p>"Please don't make out on the dance floor." Calum and I let go of each other.</p><p>"Fuck off Jake." I said, shoving him in the chest back to his girlfriend.</p><p>"I told him to leave you be." Ella shrugged and I smiled to her as a thanks. They've been together almost two years now. She's a sweet girl and my parents really like her which I'm glad of. She also keeps Jake in line which is a big help for me.</p><p>"We don't say anything when you and Ella are going at it." I hit Calum's stomach lightly as Ella blushed. We almost caught them having sex one day. Pretty awkward if you ask me.</p><p>"Yeah well.. That's my little sister." Jake said.</p><p>"I'm not that little anymore Jake. I'm twenty-one." I said.</p><p>"You're still my little sister." I rolled my eyes at him. There was no getting past that. Jake would always revert to the "well that's my little sister" and "don't touch my little sister". He was always going to sing the same song.</p><p>"Whatever Jake, I'm going back to the kitchen." I squeezed Calum's arm lightly.</p><p>"Alright but I'm fucking you later babe. Even if we have to go to a hotel to do it." He whispered in my ear. I tried not to look turned on as I said,</p><p>"How romantic." Calum kissed my quickly and I smiled, going back to my post. It was just as I suspected too, Mike was rummaging through the fridge for beer. "Mike, what did I tell you." I scolded, taking the beer out of his hands and closing the fridge.</p><p>"I know what you said but I'm disregarding it because it's a shit idea and I like beer." He tried to grab for the bottle but I hugged it to my chest. "Don't think I'm not afraid to touch your boobs." Mike warned.</p><p>"You should because Calum will actually kill you." I reminded him as Mike reached for my chest. He paused, thinking.</p><p>"You're right but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take for some alcohol." Mike said.</p><p>"Mike!" I exclaimed as he tried to tickle me instead of reaching for the bottle. Laughing, I tried to hit his hands away. "You're gonna make me drop this!" I cried out, breaking free of him. He chuckled.</p><p>"That would be unfortunate. Then you'd have to clean it." Mike said. I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"You know damn well that I would make you clean it up." Mike shrugged.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>"Now get the hell out of my kitchen asshole. No more alcohol for you." With a sigh, Mike followed my orders, patting my shoulder as he left.</p><p>"Alright <em>mom</em>." He joked. "Great party by the way."</p><p>"Thanks and don't come back in here." Mike winked at me before disappearing into the crowd. I sighed, shaking my head at him a little. Looking out into the crowd again, I spotted Calum talking to Luke and Ash. Charlotte had one arm wrapped around Lance's middle. It looked like he was having trouble standing up straight. Jake and Ella were nowhere to be seen and I tried not to think about what that meant. In the middle of the living room, I spotted two of my best friends dancing and laughing with one another. Jackie and Maria were the only two who could make it out here today but that was fine with me. I smiled watching them have fun. As if sensing that I was staring at them, Jackie turned and locked eyes with me. She motioned for me to come to the dance floor. I shook my head and gestured out to the kitchen. She knew I wanted to stay in here and monitor people. Jackie rolled her eyes and taking Maria's hand, began to make their way towards me.</p><p>"Go out there, have fun." I said as soon as they are in earshot.</p><p>"It's your damn party. Take your own advice." Jackie said.</p><p>"I don't want.."</p><p>"People to die of alcohol poisoning. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun too." Maria argued. "Now come on, I'm sure your boyfriend wants to dance with you." She said, tugging on my wrist.</p><p>"He does but he'll live. You guys know I'm not a party kind of person." I said.</p><p>"Yes, we know. We've known you long enough to realize this but can't you just let go. Come dance with us, please." Jackie begged. I glanced around. They were right of course. I didn't have to be here acting like a bartender. I just always felt out of place at parties though. I'm not much of a dancer or a drinker so when Jake and Calum said they wanted to throw a house party, I thought they meant something professional but social at the same time. They planned for more of a college scene though.</p><p>"One song." Maria amended. "Just one." Knowing I couldn't argue with them, I smiled slowly.</p><p>"One song." I agreed. They cried out in joy, pulling me to the dance floor. But like I knew would happen, I didn't stay out there for just one song but several, my friends trying to break me out of my shell the entire time. I didn't notice it but Maria slipped away at one point to get Calum and he pulled me into him with a smirk.</p><p>"No more kitchen duty?" He said as my friends slipped away.</p><p>"Well, I kind of want to get back to it now instead of dance with you." I joked. Calum chuckled.</p><p>"Now is that anyway to treat your roommate?" Calum said.</p><p>"Roommate? I thought we were more than that." I said, wrapping my arms around Calum's neck. </p><p>"Kind of." He kissed me lightly, smiling.</p><p>"When does this party end by the way?" He laughed.</p><p>"Let them go a little longer. If the manager tells us to shut it down we will but right now, I want to mask the sound of Jake and Ella having sex." I pretended to throw up.</p><p>"I knew it." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, they're not very subtle." Calum said.</p><p>"Unlike how we're going to have to be. Because Jake still doesn't want you <em>'touching his baby sister'</em>." I said, throwing up air quotes. Calum rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah well, too late." I laughed as he leaned in and kissed me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up next to Calum the morning after the party, I smiled. How could I not? He was drooling on the pillow and his alarm clock was blaring his favorite song, he just hadn't woken up to it. But I had. Pulling the covers off of my boyfriend, I watched him twitch a little and shiver at the sudden cold. "Calum." I whispered, reaching over him to turn the alarm off on his phone.</p><p>"Hmm.." He was still half asleep. The low light streaming in from the window was making him squint.</p><p>"Babe, get up." I whispered, shaking his arm. Calum looked over at me, surprised. Blinking several times, he started grinning madly before rolling on top of me and pinning me to the bed. I gasped. "Calum."</p><p>"Good morning." He said with a lopsided grin before kissing my lips and then down my neck. I started to laugh as he let go of my hands and began tickling my sides.</p><p>"Calum! Stop! What the hell?" I managed to push him off of me and Calum laughed, running a hand through his hair. I sat up, hitting him with a pillow. "What was that for?" I demanded.</p><p>"I don't know. I just can't believe I get to wake up next to you for the rest of my life." Butterflies were swarming in my stomach and I tried not to blush at how sweet he was being.</p><p>"Well, I don't see a ring on it." I said, flashing him my left hand. Calum took my hand and kissed my knuckles.</p><p>"I love you Lily. You'll get your ring. Don't you worry." Calum said. I laughed as he stood up.</p><p>"I don't really care about the ring Calum. If you bought me some cheap plastic one at a thrift store I would still love you just as much if you bought me something that cost thousands of dollars." Calum slid open the door for the closet and touched his chest, looking back at me painfully.</p><p>"Thousands of dollars?" He asked, pretending to have a heart attack. I laughed.</p><p>"Like I've said before, they have some really cute looking rings at Annie's for only ten bucks and those are way flashier than a lot of actual engagement rings."</p><p>"But I want to get you the real deal darling."</p><p>"Well I don't want you to waste your money on a metal loop with some rocks attached to it." He was shaking his head at me as he rummaged through his closet.. Our closet now actually. "Save your money for something that matters. Like our actual wedding."</p><p>"Hmm.. What day did you want again?"</p><p>"Calum, you know the day. We've talked about it many times. It's our anniversary. And I would preferably like to get married on our seven year anniversary of being together if you don't mind." Calum chuckled, pulling off his shirt and stripping off his pants. I tried not to look at his body.</p><p>"We haven't even had our sixth anniversary darling." Calum said.</p><p>"So you have time then is all I'm saying." Calum pulled his pants up, doing the button before grabbing a belt. "Honestly, do you even have to propose at this point." Calum scoffed.</p><p>"Uh, yes. I want to propose to you Lily." Calum said.</p><p>"But we've already talked about everything. The color scheme, the theme, what kind of cake. You even helped me pick my damn dress. We've talked about getting married so many times Calum and our future kids. It's really not necessary." I said.</p><p>"Oh it's very necessary. If I'm only getting married once, I'm going to damn well propose to you." Calum said.</p><p>"Are you saying there's a plausible future where we get divorced?" Calum gave me a funny look as he started to button his shirt. "You said, '<em>If</em> I'm only getting married once'. Planning on divorcing me Calum hmm?" Calum sighed and walked around the bed towards my side as he started to put on his tie.</p><p>"You're crazy." He murmured before kissing me. I kissed him back, smiling happily. "I could never divorce you. And if I did, I could never get rid of you. You're my best friends sister. If we <em>did</em> get divorced, I'd still see you all the time because of Jake. Then one day, probably at some party hosted by your parents, I'd fuck your brains out in your high school bedroom, finally christening that bed of yours..."</p><p>"You leave my virgin bed out of this." I interrupted. Calum laughed.</p><p>"Point is, I love you and I have to go to work." He kissed me again sweetly. "You should get ready for school college lady."</p><p>"Meh, I was thinking of skipping." Calum shot me a look. "Sheesh, never mind <em>dad</em>."  He grinned.</p><p>"You can't call me dad Princess. You know how that makes me feel." I pretended to vomit over the side of the bed.</p><p>"I'm going to kink shame you for the rest our lives." Calum pouted.</p><p>"In my own damn apartment too." Calum said with a sigh.</p><p>"Excuse you, it's our apartment now. Well, ours and my brothers." I said.</p><p>"Don't forget Ella." Calum reminded me. I shrugged, standing so I could change clothes as well. "She might as well live here now."</p><p>"Jake's a big baby though. He'll never ask her. She'll just gradually move in here and then I'll finally have someone to relate to in this damn apartment." Calum opened the door as I began to pull of my shirt. He closed it again and put a hand on his hip, an offended look on his face.</p><p>"You can't relate to me?" He asked as I grabbed a shirt and put it on. Removing my pajama pants, I tossed them onto the bed and walked over to Calum, kissing him sweetly.</p><p>"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He smirked as I pulled back.</p><p>"Hmm. If I didn't have to go to work Princess I would be pulling off all your clothes right now." Calum said.</p><p>"Well, you do. So don't get a boner." I said.</p><p>"You're the one walking around in you underwear." He pointed out as I went back to the closet.</p><p>"Bye, Calum." I sang out with a smile on my face.</p><p>"I'll call you on my break. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." I said, blowing him a kiss before pulling on a pair of jeans. He closed our bedroom door, waving goodbye and I smiled happily. <em>Our bedroom door</em>. It was such a simple thing but it made me happy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When I walked out of my room, backpack on my shoulder and my hair in a ponytail, I found Ella and my brother sitting at the dining room table. Ella was handing Jake a cup of coffee and he kissed her cheek with a smile on his face. "Awww how cute!" Ella laughed while Jake blushed red and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ella hit his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop it." She scolded him. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."</p><p>"Come on big brother, you do it all the time with Calum and I. No need to get all self righteous just because you're actually a nice guy."</p><p>"Shut up Lily." Jake said, continuing to eat his breakfast while rolling his eyes at me. Ella ruffled his hair and Jake let her as I moved to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I sighed when I saw the state of the milk jug.</p><p>"Do you need me to buy groceries again?" I asked. Jake looked back at me kind of sheepish.</p><p>"Maybe, blame Calum for the milk. You know how much that guy loves eating cereal in the middle of the night."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." I said shaking my head as I took out the jug. He's always telling me that cereal just isn't a day time food, it's a night time one too and I just laugh at him while he plows through all the milk and cereal in the house. I've slept over here enough times to know the boys routine. "Fine, I'll stop by the store on the way home from school."</p><p>"You still taking the bus?" Ella asked as she sat down at the table. I nodded my head, pouring cereal.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes Mike takes me back here or Luke and you of course." Ella smiles. "But you know, it's fine. I don't mind taking the bus. It's very convenient." I said.</p><p>"I don't see why you don't let mom and dad buy you a car. They've offered countless times." Jake said.</p><p>"What I wanted was to move in here with you guys. I didn't want a car. Besides, you know how bad of a driver I am." I said. Jake snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. You dented my car <em>and</em> Calum's and have almost gotten into an accident every time you set out on the road." Jake said. I frowned, chewing my cereal slowly.</p><p>"Sometimes it's not my fault though. People are assholes or don't know how to drive properly like me. At least I know to stay off the road." I said.</p><p>"Well how are you going to become a better driver if you don't go out onto the road?" Ella asked.</p><p>"Touché." She laughed as I said this. Finishing up my cereal quickly, I said goodbye to Ella and Jake before heading out the door. I had to catch the 7:30 bus otherwise I wouldn't get to class on time. Fumbling in my backpack for my bus pass, I pulled it out just as Sam the bus driver rolled up. "Hello Sam!" I said happily, tapping my card against the monitor.</p><p>"Hello again Lily. How's that new apartment?" She asked, pushing back a lock of her curly hair.</p><p>"Oh it's wonderful thanks for asking."</p><p>"Well let's get you to school then honey." She said as the last person stepped onto the bus. The doors closed as I went to find a seat, pulling out my headphones. Bus life wasn't so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Big Happy Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike threw a crumbled up ball of paper at me and I glared at him. He only smiled, continuing to chew loudly on the gum he had in his mouth. "You should be paying attention." I whispered to him.</p><p>"I am, can't I annoy you at the same time though?" He whispered back. I shook my head again and straightened up in my seat. Licking his lips, Mike tugged on his hat and pulled it around Ash Ketchum style until the bill was behind his head.</p><p>"Aw come on, you love me." He said, putting his arms on his desk and grinning at me like an idiot.</p><p>"Maybe." I said.</p><p>"Ooo.. Somebody call Calum, I think Lily is falling for me." Mike teased. Ever since I met Mike, he's know that I've had a boyfriend. When we first started talking, thanks to assigned lab partners in our biology class, I was nervous. Not because I wasn't good at making friends or because he was in a fraternity. It was mostly because I didn't want a repeat of my senior year of high school with Calum. While everything turned out fine, I just didn't want Calum to think I was trying to play him or something by having guy friends. So when Mike asked me after class that first day if I would want to go get lunch, I wasted no time in telling him about Calum, despite how awkward I sounded and felt about it.</p><p>"Oh, I um.. Would love to. As friends right? I mean, I don't think you're trying to ask me out but I have a boyfriend." I said. Mike just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Mike said.</p><p>"What?" I asked, confused. I didn't know Mike and he didn't know me so how did he know I had a boyfriend? "How do you know?" I said. He laughed a little.</p><p>"I don't know. I have a pretty good radar about that stuff. You two have been together for a while haven't you?" Mike said.</p><p>"Almost two years." I said. Mike let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Damn. That's cool but yeah, I am asking you as a friend and my lab partner. We should get to know each other right?" I smiled. Mike seemed like a good guy.</p><p>"Yeah, of course." Except when I told Calum about him, he stiffened up a little and stared at me hard. I touched his arm lightly.</p><p>"Please don't Calum. Mike is nice, he already knew I had a boyfriend. We're not going to have a repeat of last year." Calum had said nothing. I knew he was a little pissed to find out Luke was going to be going to the same college as us but adding another guy friend in to the mix was probably making him madder than hell and really nervous. "He's a nice guy, I think you'll like him."</p><p>"Can I meet him? Is that weird?" He asked leaning towards me on the table.</p><p>"If you want to, sure. You can probably hang around me before my bio class and meet him but, Calum." I smiled at him. "He's not my type."</p><p>"What does he look like?"</p><p>"Bleached blond hair, in a fraternity, kind of looks like he could be an asshole but isn't." Calum frowned.</p><p>"You just described me. Kind of." I started to laugh. "I had those blond streaks in my hair, I almost joined a fraternity and I was an asshole who turned out not to be such a bad guy." I kissed him lightly on the lips.</p><p>"Calum I swear to god." I said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What's it going to take for you to realize that I love you and I'm not going to leave you?" I said with a frown.</p><p>"Well, maybe if you marry me.." Calum said.</p><p>"Put a ring on it then but before that, stop being so jealous." Calum met Mike not long after that. Their relationship was a bit rocky at first but eventually, they started to become closer friends than Mike and I were and I could breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Hey, return back from Lala Land, Lily." I glanced up at Mike as he shouldered his backpack. "Teach is letting us go." I smiled and stood up with him.</p><p>"Awesome. You can take me back to my place right?" I asked, elbowing him in the ribs.</p><p>"Not unless you're nice to me." Mike said.</p><p>"You're never nice to me so why should I return the favor?" I said.</p><p>"What's the line about being the bigger person?" Mike asked, pretending to be thoughtful as he tapped his chin. I laughed and shoved him a little.</p><p>"You're the bigger person here." I said.</p><p>"Only in height Little Lily." I groaned.</p><p>"I really hate that damn nickname." I said under my breath.</p><p>"Hey, just as soon as you let mine die, I'll let yours die." Smiling slowly, I shook my head.</p><p>"Fat chance Mike and Ike. I can live through Little Lily but every time I call you Mike and Ike, a piece of your soul dies." Mike grabbed at his chest, hand over the spot where his heart is.</p><p>"Why do you have to hurt me so?" Laughing, the two of us headed to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Damn, are you buying enough food for a small army." I rolled my eyes at Mike as I dropped four boxes of Calum's favorite cereal into the basket.</p><p>"I live with two boys so, kind of." I said. Mike grabbed some off brand cereal and placed it with my stuff as I made a face at him.</p><p>"What? I'm gonna buy food too." Mike said.</p><p>"Then you should have gotten your own cart or something." I scolded.</p><p>"But then I have to push it around and I'm not getting that much stuff." Mike said.</p><p>"There are also baskets you know." I said, shaking mine before pulling out his brand of cereal and putting it back in his arms. "I'm not carrying your stuff Mike."</p><p>"Why do you do this to me Lil?" Mike said. I laughed as we headed into the next aisle. "Does Calum get sick of that, you scolding him like a child?" I hit Mike's chest as he laughed.</p><p>"I do not scold my boyfriend. I only scold <em>you</em> because you act like a child instead of a mature adult." I said.</p><p>"I'll never be mature. You know that." Mike said. I sighed because I did know that.</p><p>"What is your future wife gonna do with you?" I said. Mike shrugged.</p><p>"She's going to have to be very understanding." I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing a carton of milk. "You know, you're the one that should have gotten a cart. How many things are you gonna buy?" I hit his arm.</p><p>"Shut up and not that much, I'll come back tomorrow too with Ella. She always gets a cart." I said.</p><p>"What do you have against carts again?" Mike said.</p><p>"They're for old people." I whispered as we passed a family of four. "And moms. I am neither."</p><p>"Which is surprising because according to Calum, with the amount of sex you guys supposedly have you should have a Calum Jr. on the way." I stopped walking and looked up at Mike slowly. "Oh. Was I not supposed to know something?"</p><p>"Why is Calum discussing our sex life with you?" I said. Mike started to laugh.</p><p>"He mentioned it <em>once</em> don't get your panties in a twist and besides, I'm one of your best friends, why don't you tell me this shit?" Mike said, nudging me.</p><p>"Because you're a guy. I talk to Jackie and all my other high school friends about that kind of stuff." I said.</p><p>"Ouch, I'm hurt. <em>Because I'm a guy?</em> You're sexist Lily." Mike said.</p><p>"Oh don't be a baby. Now come on. Calum will be home soon and him and Jake are going to be hungry and when they're hungry they also get mad." I said.</p><p>"Hangry. Just say hangry." Mike said with a shit eating grin.</p><p>"Never." I hissed to him walking towards checkout as Mike followed close behind, laughing. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>I pulled into my parking space with a sigh. It had been a long day at work with my boss yelling at me for paperwork, my assistant forgetting my meetings and little to no coffee in my system. Running my hand down my face, I looked at my watch and knew that Jake would be home by now. It was six-thirty. He was always off at five and home by five-thirty. I guess I can't be mad at him though, I chose to become an engineer. Six-thirty. That meant Lily would be back soon. The thought made me a little giddy. She was always over at the apartment, hardly ever staying in her dorm room on campus, but she wasn't just visiting us and squeezing onto the twin bed I owned until she made me buy a new one. Lily was actually living with Jake and I. I would go to sleep and wake up next to her for the rest of my life. Thinking about Lily, and food, I got out of my car, grabbed my briefcase and headed to the apartment. Ella and Jake were in the living room, thankfully not making out. I waved at Ella as she turned around.</p><p>"Hi Calum." she said.</p><p>"Hey Ella." I said before fist bumping Jake who held up his fist without even looking at me. "Lily's not home is she?" Ella shook her head.</p><p>"She's at the store." Ella replied as I headed to my room, loosening my tie. "She's gonna make pork chops for dinner." I said.</p><p>"Awesome!" I called out to her setting my case down before tossing my tie onto my dresser and removing the belt from my pants. I had just turned on the light to my room when the lights dimmed and went out. At first, I thought the bulb had broken or something but the whole apartment was quiet. The TV was no longer on. Motherfucking.. "Jake!" I shouted, exiting my room.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see. The power is out." I glared at him a little and recalled the date of the month before checking the window outside to see that traffic lights were still working as well as the streetlights.</p><p>"No, the power is not out. Did you pay the damn electric bill?" I asked. Ella stood up, sensing a fight.</p><p>"No. Isn't it your turn." Jake said.</p><p>"Jake, I swear to god. You said that two months ago when it was your turn to pay." I said.</p><p>"No I didn't." Jake said with a scowl, standing.</p><p>"I should really start recording you because you have shit memory. Call the damn electric company." I said.</p><p>"I don't have shit memory. It's your month to pay!" Jake said.</p><p>"Please don't blow this out of proportion boys." Came Ella's calming voice.</p><p>"I'm not fucking paying Jake. Just because I make more money than you do.." I said.</p><p>"Why the fuck do you always bring that up?" Jake said, throwing his hands in the air. </p><p>"We set this up when we first moved in together Jake. We agreed to take turns paying for that after we found out it wasn't part of our utilities!" I said.</p><p>"Hey, hey. What the hell is going on in here?" Someone demanded, pulling on my arm.</p><p>"Tell your shitty brother to pay the electric bill." I said to Lily. She was wearing her serious face. If I wasn't so angry I'd think it was cute. Jake shoved my shoulder.</p><p>"Don't fucking call me that asshole." Jake said.</p><p>"Fuck you Jake." I said balling up my fists, getting ready to punch him. Lily stepped between the two of us.</p><p>"Stop acting like idiots." Lily said, glaring at both me and her brother.</p><p>"Tel him that! It's his turn to pay the damn electric bill!" Jake said. Ella grabbed his hand and pulled him back as Lily pushed me towards the hallway. I spotted Mike awkwardly standing in the  doorway of our apartment.</p><p>"Screw you!" I snapped. Lily hit my chest.</p><p>"Go back their right now and call them. I'll pay you fucking idiots." She said shoving me toward the hallway and pointing towards our room. I couldn't be mad at her so I walked down the hallway and slammed the door shut when I got to our room.</p><p>While I was on hold with the electric company, Lily came in and sat next to me on the bed. "Yeah, hi. I'm trying to pay my electric bill for my apartment." As I was speaking, Lily started to unbutton my shirt, kissing my neck. I tried to keep my voice even as she ran her hands down my chest. "Lil what are you doing?" I hissed as she tried to unbutton my pants.</p><p>"Relax baby." She whispered in my ear. I was somehow able to have a normal conversation with the guy on the phone while also getting a hard on as Lily continued to tease me. When I finally hung up, I pulled her onto my lap.</p><p>"What the fuck?" I said, arching an eyebrow at her. She smiled a little.</p><p>"I was just trying to make you feel better until I told you." She said.</p><p>"Told me what?" I said, getting a bit anxious. Lily laughed.</p><p>"It was your turn to pay the electric company." She said. </p><p>"Fucking Hell." I muttered under my breath.</p><p>"It doesn't matter Calum. I got Ella started on dinner, the electricity will come back on soon." Just as she said that, the lights turned back on. "And I'll even let you have dessert before dinner." She kissed me when I laughed.</p><p>"This is why I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else picturing Frat Boy Michael Clifford because I am lol<br/>Also this story is mature for a reason. Expect very bad smut soon lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Working Hard Vs. Hardly Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was late, again. Mainly because Calum distracted me. When I got home from school, I began to change into my work clothes immediately, but Calum grabbed me from behind, trying to get me to remove <em>everything</em> instead of just my pants and shirt. "Calum, I swear. I have work."</p><p>"Call in sick." He said. "Stay here with me." He was kissing my shoulder and I wanted to say yes. God I would have just rather stay home and let Calum fuck me but if I got fired from this job, I would hate myself.</p><p>"No Calum." I said, pushing him back as I buttoned my shirt.</p><p>"Lily!" Calum whined, sitting on our bed.</p><p>"What? I have to go to work. I can't be late.. Again." I murmured. "You'll see me when I come home."</p><p>"That won't be until eleven." Calum said with a pout</p><p>"Aw, poor baby. Do you need to go to bed early?" I said, tugging on my dress pants and pulling my hair back into a ponytail.</p><p>"I get up early." He said. "And come on. Not even a quickie?"</p><p>"Nope." I kissed him lightly but he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. "Calum, no." I said as he kissed me harder.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Go on." He said, allowing me to get up. Calum hit my ass lightly as I left. "But I will be fucking you when you get home." He whispered into my ear.</p><p>"Hmm maybe if I'm not tired." I winked at him and left. But despite Calum letting me go early, and the Uber arriving in record time, the driver got lost on the way over. He thought he knew where the restaurant was and he had the right idea at first but ten minutes in, I realized we were going the wrong way and he had to turn around to take me back. That meant I was ten minutes late and my boss was going to be ticked off.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." I rolled my eyes at Luke as I rushed to clock in and tie my apron around my waist</p><p>"Not a word Luke or I will stick my foot up your.."</p><p>"Miss Karson!" A voice proclaimed. Wincing, I turned to find my boss behind me. He was going to fire me, this was it.  I was done for. "Table twenty-eight is complaining about their order." I glanced at Lance behind my boss and he held up the okay sign before giving me a wink and heading out with an order towards the waiting diners.</p><p>"Right, of course sir. I just spilled something on my apron so I came to get a new one." He glanced down at my freshly tied apron and huffed.</p><p>"Hurry it up Karson." He scolded before drifting off to yell at someone else. After taking twenty-eight their order, I went around to my section introducing myself as their waiter, since Lance was probably the one who greeted them first and probably told some lie about how I was on break. After asking the tables if they needed anything and re-filling a couple of drinks and placing two orders, I was able to catch up with Lance and thank him.</p><p>"You covered my ass." I said as he washed his hands at the sink.</p><p>"When don't I? Honestly Lil, you really need that car your parents keep offering to buy for you." Luke said. I sighed, knowing he was right. I may be a horrible driver but getting to work and going to school would be a hell of a lot easier. Plus, I would get to stop asking people to take me back to the apartment or to the store. It would make my life easier.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Ooo. A maybe? That's almost a yes. Last time it was a, 'No Luke, you know how terrible of a driver I am. What if I killed someone or myself?' And blah, blah, blah." I hit his arm. "What? I mean that in the most sincerest way possible."</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure." I said.</p><p>"Order up for table thirty!" The chef called out</p><p>"That's my cue." I said, moving away from Lance as he wiped his hands on the towel.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll see you at break." Luke said. I waved goodbye to him, picking up my tray of food and pushing back out the doors into the dining area. I weaved through the restaurant fluidly, gliding towards table thirty.</p><p>"Here we are, pasta for the young man, salmon for you ma'am and the burger for you sir." I said with a beaming smile. "Is everything to your liking?" The boy, who couldn't have been more than seven, reached over and tugged on his mom's dress sleeve. She leaned down as he whispered something to her.</p><p>"Oh, well my son says he doesn't like the red sauce." The woman said.</p><p>"What would you like then little man?" I said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned this when he ordered but he usually only eats spaghetti with Alfredo sauce." I picked up his plate, still smiling.</p><p>"No problem. We'll get this fixed right away." I said.</p><p>"Sorry." Came his small voice suddenly, blushing as he looked down at the empty space at the table.</p><p>"It's not a problem. I'll be right back with that. Would you still like meatballs or shrimp with that?" I said.</p><p>"Meatballs." He said with a grin.</p><p>"Perfect. Is everything else fine?" I asked. The father was already contentedly eating his burger.</p><p>"Yes, everything is fine." The women replied. Moving away, I began to take the perfectly good spaghetti back to the kitchen.</p><p>"The kid at thirty wants Alfredo sauce and not marinara on his spaghetti." The cook, Johnny, gave me a weird look. "And he still wants meatballs."</p><p>"Why are kids so picky?" He asked me. I shrugged, setting the plate down in front of him.</p><p>"No idea. Tell me when it's ready." He shook his head slowly.</p><p>"Lily, never get kids. Take it from a guy who has three. Changing diapers suck, they drain you of your money, they always want attention and nothing is ever good enough for them."</p><p>"So there's no joy in parenting?" I teased.</p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't come later. The satisfaction of having a kid isn't instantaneous unfortunately." Johnny said.</p><p>"What's this about children?" Another waiter said, coming up to get their order.</p><p>"Don't have them." I replied. It was the new guy, I think his name was George. He sighed, taking his tray.</p><p>"Too late." He said. Johnny and I laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luke was leaning up against the counter, with a small smile on his lips. I tossed the cloth I had been using to wipe down the tables into the laundry basket before walking towards him and mimicking his movements. "It's nearly twelve." He said. I sighed, smiling finally, a genuine one.</p><p>"Yup, and once Ashley is done serving those jackasses, we can leave." Luke shook his head.</p><p>"Why would Jacob seat them? He had just turned the sign to closed. Everybody who was already in here should have been the only ones left to get food." I shrugged.</p><p>"He said they got there right as he was turning it. Practically begged to come in." Luke scoffed.</p><p>"Well, unless they leave a good tip, they're jackasses. They're making all of us stay behind. I want to go home." He complained. I patted his shoulder lightly.</p><p>"Calm down, we'll be out of here soon enough." Thirty minutes after twelve, all of us were on our way out of the restaurant, saying goodbye to each other with tired smiles and weary feet. Luke ad I got in his car with sighs of relief.</p><p>"Thank god we don't live too far away from each other or work." Luke said, starting the car.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm glad we do too." I said. If we hadn't, I would literally be dying every morning having to work so late and get up early in the morning. We drove in silence, the radio playing quietly in the background. A couple minutes later, we pulled up to the apartment building gate and Luke punched in the number to get us in. After being over here so many times, he had simply memorized it. The gate slid open and he drove straight to the guest parking spot by our apartment.</p><p>Despite living in a gated community, Luke always insisted on walking me to the apartment. "You can just leave." I had argued with him the first couple of times. "I'm not going to get kidnapped or anything."</p><p>"Yeah but Calum will be mad if he knows I'm letting you walk alone." I shook my head at him and just let him walk me to the door. It was no use arguing and he didn't seem to mind anyways.</p><p>When I opened the apartment door, I was surprised to find a light still on in the living room and Calum sitting on the couch. He glanced back at us and smiled, standing. "Luke, what's up man." Calum greeted. The two of them hugged as I set my purse down.</p><p>"Excuse me, that's my boyfriend." I said, pushing Luke out of the way. Calum threw his arm around me and kissed me lightly. Luke laughed.</p><p>"Jealous Lil'?" He teased.</p><p>"Oh man, that would be something. Calum got jealous of you and I hanging out so much only for me, years later to get jealous over the two of you." I shook my head. "That would be a weird twist in fate." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, besides, I already think it's weird that this idiot and I are friends. I would have never imagined." Calum said.</p><p>"Now that hurts my feelings Calum. I thought we had something special." Luke complained, placing his hand over his heart like the words had physically pained him. Calum laughed.</p><p>"You know I love ya pal." Calum said. Luke smiled.</p><p>"Yuck, I feel really grossed out right now." I shoved Calum towards the hallway. "Bed, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I ordered my boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Calum said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as he disappeared down the darkened hallway.</p><p>"See you later Calum!" Luke called out. Calum waved goodbye, disappearing into our bedroom and shutting the door slightly. "And you're welcome for taking you home." Luke said, turning back to me.</p><p>"I haven't even said thank you yet." I argued.</p><p>"Thought I'd beat you to the punch." Luke went in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then, in class."</p><p>"Unless I decide to skip." I said.</p><p>"You better not. I'll die without you." Luke said. I shrugged as we pulled away.</p><p>"I know but just thinking about you suffering makes me want to do it." I said. Luke shook his head at me.</p><p>"What a great friend." He grumbled.</p><p>"The best. Now go home." I said, opening the apartment door back up for him. The cold night air pushed its way in and Luke smiled a little, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Alright, bye Lily."</p><p>"See you later Lance." I waved as he stepped outside and headed towards the stairs. When he was out of sight, I closed the door and locked it. Sighing, I grabbed up my purse and began to head to my room. Calum was lounging on our bed, shirt off and taping away at his phone. The lamp next to him was still on.</p><p>"Long night?" Calum asked me, glancing up. I shrugged as I began to get changed into my nightclothes.</p><p>"A little bit, yeah. Why are you still up?" He smiled at me, putting his phone down.</p><p>"I was waiting for you." I pulled my shirt down and narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay fine, <em>and</em> I was finishing up work." Calum said. I shook my head at him before climbing into bed.</p><p>"You work again in nearly six hours. It couldn't have waited?" I said.</p><p>"Not really. I'm already kind of behind." I kissed his cheek as he pulled me into him.</p><p>"Well, thanks for waiting up, even if it was partly for work" I said. Calum turned off the light before snuggling down against me.</p><p>"You're welcome. I love you." Calum said.</p><p>"Ditto." He laughed as we lapsed into quiet breathing. I fell asleep minutes later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girl's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for taking me to school on your day off." I said graciously to Ella as she started up her car. Ella laughed.</p><p>"It's no big deal. The school isn't far and besides.." She paused, smiling at me. "You missed your bus." I groaned, turning a little red as I covered my face with my hands.</p><p>"My alarm didn't go off! I guess I forgot to set it." I murmured, thinking back to last night. After Lance had dropped me off, I changed my clothes, got into bed and then.. Fell directly to sleep. Usually, when Calum leaves for work, he wakes me up. Not because he means to but because he makes a lot of noise when he gets ready. I've told him to be quieter but he says he can't help it.</p><p>Today though, I miraculously didn't wake up. I vaguely remember Calum kissing my cheek and murmuring something sweet to me but I rolled back over after that and fell asleep again. I was positive my alarm would go off in the next forty minutes or so, so I didn't worry about it. Work last night had drained me a bit and I didn't want to quite get up yet.</p><p>I woke up fully about an hour later when I heard the front door to the apartment close. Rubbing my eyes, and sitting up, I glanced at Calum's digital clock on his dresser. The red letters were blinking 9:00 and I screamed. Jumping out of bed, I rushed to the closet and began to pick out an outfit for the day. "What the hell? Why are you screaming?" Ella demanded when she walked into my room.</p><p>"Oh my god, Ella. Thank god. Could you take me to school?" I begged, changing hurriedly in front of her. Ella arched her eyebrows but nodded her head.</p><p>"Sleep in?" She asked. I had groaned and rushed to the bathroom to put on some makeup.</p><p>Ella laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts as she drove out the gate of our apartment complex. "Yeah but you didn't have to scream when you woke up." I blushed a little.</p><p>"I know. That was stupid but I panicked. I didn't mean to. Was I really that loud?" I asked skeptically. It was really only a yelp, not a shrill, loud scream. Ella shook her head.</p><p>"No but you were being overdramatic. Isn't your first class today at like 9:40?" I nodded my head slowly. "Then why are you freaking out? It's only 9:15?" Ella laughed.</p><p>"I don't know. I like getting to class early so I can sit in my seat and just relax for a bit. I don't like being late." I shrugged. It was a little weird maybe but I wasn't the only one who did that.</p><p>"Alright, alright." Ella said with a small smile as she pulled to a stop at a red light. "So, are you excited for tonight?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh! It's Wednesday. I forgot." I said happily. Ella laughed. Every Wednesday, the two of us hang out and talk, eating junk food and playing movies or music in the background. My classes end at 12 so we virtually spend the whole day together. It's especially a good day because Calum and Jake don't come home until much later that night. Maybe around eight or nine. They both have meetings at their work places on Wednesday's and sometimes they run long. So it's usually just Ella and I in the apartment alone.</p><p>"Yeah so what do you want for lunch?" Ella said said.</p><p>"Can we get chicken nuggets from the store or like McDonalds or something?" I said. I was really craving them at the moment. Ella nodded.</p><p>"Sounds good. And I already have a subject for our first discussion." Ella said. I smiled brightly.</p><p>"Please share." I said. Ella shook her head.</p><p>"Later. If we get into it now you'll never get to class."</p><p>"Well, what is it about?" Ella pursed her lips and sighed. I frowned. Whenever she gets like that, we always talk about Jake. "What did my stupid brother do?" I asked. Ella chuckled.</p><p>"Nothing. That's the problem." Ella said,</p><p>"Yikes. You're right, we should talk about this later." I said as she pulled into the parking lot of my school. I leaned over and hugged her. Ella hugged me back lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, like I said. I'll see you back here at noon." She said, letting go of me.</p><p>"I'll see you soon." I murmured. Ella smiled, nodding her head as I waved goodbye once outside of her car. She drove off as I turned around, heading to my classroom not far away. I walked swiftly through the quad, weaving through several other students. Halfway to the classroom, someone began to walk in stride with me.</p><p>"Hey Lily." Charlotte said cheerily. I smiled at her.</p><p>"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I said, pausing to hug her lightly. Charlotte laughed.</p><p>"You saw me last time we had class together." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah I know but we've only been seeing each other in class lately. We need to hang out more beyond school." Charlotte nodded slowly, agreeing with me. "Do you want to do something this afternoon with Ella and I?"</p><p>"I would love to but Luke and I are grabbing lunch." I made a face.</p><p>"Yuck." Charlotte laughed. "Well, later then right?"</p><p>"Yeah of course." Charlotte said.</p><p>"How is my idiot best friend by the way? I really only see him at work." I said.</p><p>"He's fine. Still an idiot." I smiled widely as Charlotte continued. "He's really nervous about this whole new apartment thing." That's right. Mike and Luke were planning on moving soon. Charlotte was going to join them at a new apartment somewhere. Ever since I introduced Luke to Mike, the two of them have been almost inseparable. It made me really happy to find out that they had moved in together.</p><p>"I'm glad your move in with him is going smoother than mine though. It took me weeks to convince my parents and my brother that it would be fine."</p><p>"Yeah, my parents were a bit skeptical at first but Ash vouched for us. He went on and on about what a great guy Luke was and that ultimately convinced them."</p><p>"Ash and Luke barely talk though according to Luke. He thinks your brother doesn't like him very much." I said. Charlotte shrugged.</p><p>"My brother is just like that sometimes. He doesn't say much, mostly keeps to himself but I keep assuring Luke that Ash does like him. Luke is just paranoid." Charlotte said. I laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, he kind of is." I said lightly as we stepped into our classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet and students were up and about, mingling with one another. Charlotte and I went to our seats and began to get ourselves situated.</p><p>"But hey, at least it worked out for you and Calum in the end. You two got what you wanted." I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really glad I moved in with them."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One McDonalds run later and Ella and I were on our way back to the apartment. "I've already picked out several movies we can plow through. I'm going to order Thai food.." I gasped as she said this, making her laugh. "Yes, I know how much you love it. But that's for tonight and you have to leave some for the boys." Ella scolded. I made a face. I love Thai food. She couldn't just ask me to hold back... "And I bought the wine you like."</p><p>"You didn't.." I whispered. I wasn't much of a drinker. Vodka wasn't my style and neither was beer but I <em>loved</em> wine. Ella did too fortunately. Ella and I were already of age, having turned 21 around the same time and since she knew I wasn't really into drinking, she introduced me to wine which I always pictured was for women in their thirties or mom's with too many kids. "That's expensive." I said. Ella shrugged, not looking at me. I straightened up in my seat a little. "Is the Jake thing really bothering you?" I asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you bout it when we get home." Ella said. She said with a sigh. I nodded, not wanting to press further.</p><p>"Well, when the boys do get home, they're going to make some comment about how we're going to be wine mom's one day or scold us for drinking without them." I said. Ella laughed a little.</p><p>"They drink all the time without us. They need to lighten up." Ella said.</p><p>Upon arriving home, Ella and I put some music on while we ate McDonalds fries and chicken nuggets in the living room. At first, all we talked about was school. Finals were coming up in about a month or so and the two of us were really excited to go home for thanksgiving break and for Christmas.</p><p>"You should really come home with Jake and I this time Ella. You can sleep in my room or the guest room if you prefer and.." as I was speaking, I noticed how her shoulders had slumped a little ad I paused. "Ella, please tell me what's wrong." She glanced up, pursing her lips a little.</p><p>"Only if you're okay with me putting a damper on the mood." Ella said.</p><p>"Of course, now come on. What's bothering you?" I said. Ella straightened up, breathing in slowly before exhaling through her mouth.</p><p>"It does have something to do with Jake but it's kind of stupid.." She said softly.</p><p>"I doubt it." I said. Ella smiled.</p><p>"Well, you know how I've talked about moving in with you guys?" Ella said.</p><p>"Yes." I said, perking up a little. "I'm so excited for that day to come. We'll have so much fun and you practically live here anyways." I said. Ella nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I said to Jake..." She paused. This wasn't going where I thought it was. "Well, anyways. I out right asked him last week if I could move in. I know we've discussed it a little bit but he's never asked me so I thought I would go ahead and do it and..." Ella's voice trailed off.</p><p>"That idiot. Did he say no?" I demanded.</p><p>"Yes." Ella breathed out, her shoulders collapsing. She looked like she was about to cry. "After the question had tumbled out of my mouth, he just stared at me like I was an idiot and then he just said, <em>'No'</em>. When I asked why he didn't have a good answer. I told him all the same reasons you just listed as to why I should move in but he didn't want to talk about it." Ella rubbed at her eyes. I swear, if she started to cry, I would punch Jake in the face.</p><p>"Do you want me to talk to him? Or have Calum do it?" I said. Ella shook her head.</p><p>"No.. No it's fine I just.. I don't think he likes me as much as I thought he did." Ella said in a soft voice.</p><p>"No! Ella, of course he does. He loves you. He'd be stupid not to." I said, touching her shoulder. "I'll talk to him. Ask him why he's being like this." She grabbed my hand.</p><p>"No, please. Don't." She begged, crying. "I don't want to seem desperate to move in with you guys. I love your brother, I really do but if he doesn't want me here.." She stopped speaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I won't say anything but Ella... You should talk to him again." Ella said nothing, just continued to cry so I slid over and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Damnit Jake. Whey was he being an asshole?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so nobody is confused, I've been picturing David Henrie as Jake for this story and Ella is Lucy Hale. The main OC is Vanessa Moreno but I didn't tag her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Pickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe the grocery store wasn't the best place to pick a fight, but it's not like I started it. Or maybe I did.. But Calum was definitely an idiot for arguing with me over such a trivial thing. The afternoon had started out pretty normal, when Calum came home from work, we drove to the grocery store together and he teased me continuously for not wanting to get a cart and grabbing a basket instead.</p><p>"What if we get a lot of stuff? Then I'll have to carry most of it because you didn't want to get a cart." Calum pointed out as we walked down the aisles.</p><p>"Carts are for old people and mothers. We are neither. If we end up carrying a ton of shit then fine. That's how we'll do it." I said. Calum had laughed as I picked out fruit. We weren't getting that many things anyways. Mostly fruit and something to eat for dinner tonight. That's where the fighting started.</p><p>"Are we having spaghetti?" Calum asked, wrinkling his nose as he looked at me. I placed the sauce back down on the shelf.</p><p>"Yeah, unless you don't want that." I said. He pursed his lips and said nothing. "You can say you don't want spaghetti Calum I'm not going to throw a fit over it or anything." He shrugged.</p><p>"It's just... I know spaghetti is one of your favorites." Calum said.</p><p>"I'll live, what do you want to eat?" I said as we wandered out of the aisle. "Chicken? My mom finally gave me the recipe for Jake's favorite dish." Calum shook his head,</p><p>"Not chicken." He said.</p><p>"Then what? Pick something." I said, arching an eyebrow at him</p><p>"No, you pick. I can't cook. Just, nothing with chicken and no spaghetti." I'm not that great at cooking things though yet so when he said that, I was at a loss. My list of things that I could make was now smaller.</p><p>"Meatloaf?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Pork chops?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Calum, what the fuck?" I asked, pausing in the cereal aisle. "This isn't Master Chef or anything. I'm limited in the things I can make and you've practically said no to everything I can do." I said.</p><p>"Well I don't know, you pick something." He said, gesturing to me. I huffed.</p><p>"It just can't be chicken, pork chops, spaghetti, or meat loaf right?"</p><p>"I don't care anymore, just choose something." Calum said with a sigh.</p><p>"Well if you didn't care then why argue with me about it and say no to everything I suggest?" I said, frowning at him</p><p>"It doesn't matter now Lil, okay?" He said, scowling now like this was all my fault.</p><p>"Calum you are so.." I was going to call him insufferable when I rounded a corner and ran straight into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I squeaked out, jumping backwards and taking in the guys tall frame.</p><p>"No problem." He replied in a voice that was vaguely recognizable. Wait.. <em>Did</em> I recognize this guy? He kind of looked like...</p><p>"Andrew?" I said, taking in the familiar mop of dark hair and hazel eyes. He slowly smiled looking at me.</p><p>"Oh my god, Lily?" He said.</p><p>"It's been years!" I exclaimed. Without thinking I hugged him and he embraced me back before I remembered I had a very disgruntled boyfriend standing next to me and this was kind of inappropriate seeing as we were just having a little fight. Clearing my throat, I pulled back, barely realizing that Andrew was only wearing a tank top and I had just touched all the muscles on his arms and back. Crap. "Drew, this is my boyfriend Calum." I said, turning to the frowning guy next to me. He tried to soften his features as Andrew looked at him.</p><p>"Oh hey man, I'm well... I doubt Lily ever talked about me." Andrew shrugged as him and Calum shook hands briefly.</p><p>"I haven't." I admitted sheepishly. "Not because I didn't care about you are anything but it was just so long ago. How the hell have you been? I thought you were in.." I started to laugh. "Oh my god you moved all the way to Nebraska." I said. Andrew shrugged, smiling a little.</p><p>"Yeah, Nebraska. It wasn't as bad as you might think. It could get a little boring at times but whatever you know. I was only there for two years. I've gone to college out here since graduating high school." He said.</p><p>"No way. Which college? I go to Northridge University."</p><p>"No way I go to Copper Hill just thirty minutes away." Drew said with a grin. "I remember you telling me you always wanted to go to Northridge though. I always thought I'd see you around which is dumb because we haven't talked in so long." He said, shaking his head at himself.</p><p>"Yeah no, I get it. Um, how about we pick this conversation up another time. Calum and I have to go somewhere." I said.</p><p>"Sure, I'll give you my number. I got a new phone not too long ago." I quickly pulled out my phone and tapped out the numbers Andrew relayed to me. When I tried to save it under his name though, I realized I never deleted his old number. Embarrassed, I saved the contact under Drew Chanson instead of Andrew Chanson.</p><p>"Alright, I'll text you. It was great seeing you Drew." I said.</p><p>"You too Lily, nice meeting you Calum." My boyfriend didn't respond, just started walking away and I gave Andrew an apologetic smile before following after him. I grabbed Calum's hand and pulled him back a little so he would stop walking so fast.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" I said.</p><p>"Me?" Calum demanded. "You're the one who threw yourself at tall, dark and handsome back there."</p><p>"Calum, he's an old friend. Don't be pissed about that just because we were fighting earlier." I said. Calum let go of my hand and started to move away again.</p><p>"He didn't sound like an <em>old friend</em> Lily."</p><p>"Fine, he was an old boyfriend. Is that what you want to hear?" I demanded, trailing after him.</p><p>"No." He grumbled.</p><p>"Then what the hell do you want from me." He turned around quickly, glaring at me.</p><p>"I want you to erase his damn number. That's what I want. I can't believe you would ask him in front of me." My jaw went a little slack at how stupid Calum was being. Were we really going to go through this again?</p><p>"So you're jealous boyfriend again? Remember how well that turned out last time? With Luke? Let me ask you this, who do you now practically consider a <em>brother</em> and one of your best friends?" Calum shifted uncomfortably, rolling his eyes but still angry. "Or how about Mike, who you thought was hellbent on stealing me away from you?"</p><p>"Lily.."</p><p>"Hell, you even got pissy about Ash and I barely even know the guy!" I said, throwing my free hand up in the air.</p><p>"Alright!" He said in a loud voice, making me cringe. "I get it, okay." He was angry, clenching and unclenching his fists as he glared at the ground. "Do whatever the hell you like. I don't care." I shoved the basket of food into his hands.</p><p>"Fine, fuck you Calum." I muttered before turning tail and heading out of the store.</p><p>"Lil.. Lily!" He shouted as I took off running, heading to the bus stop. The blue line was just boarding as I stepped outside. It would take me right past the apartments. I quickly climbed aboard as Calum ran out of the store, the basket no longer in his hands. At least he wasn't dumb enough to carry it outside. He probably figured I got on the bus or maybe I had just run off, either way, I could hear him cursing up a storm from here before heading back into the grocery store.</p><p>"Lily honey, are you okay?" I turned to find Sam the bus driver staring at me worriedly. I tried to put a smile on my face.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just a little fight with my boyfriend."</p><p>"Oh honey, I'm sorry about that." I shrugged like it was no big deal. But maybe it was. It was kind of stupid to ask for Andrews number and.. But, I didn't ask for his number. I said we would continue the conversation later, Andrew <em>offered</em> his number. I was going to suggest Facebook. I sighed. I guess it didn't really matter, I had accepted his number was the point and now Calum was mad at me and I was mad at him... We're going to have a pretty awkward night in the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>Dinner was awkward. I bought the ingredients for spaghetti, to make Lily happy and to apologize for being an asshole. But when I got home she wasn't at the apartment and she wasn't answering any of my texts.</p><p><b>Calum</b> 😍💖<br/><b>Babe, came home please.</b><br/><b>I'm sorry alright?</b><br/><b>Where did you go?</b></p><p>"Lily says to stop texting her." Startled, I looked up at Ella as she started to make dinner. She gave me a solemn look and I sighed. "Do you know where she is?" I said. Ella looked like she didn't want to say but eventually nodded her head. "Can you tell me?"</p><p>"Well, I can't tell you.. But there's nothing stopping you from looking through my unlocked phone." Ella replied with a small smile, placing her phone in front of me on the table. I sighed in relief.</p><p>"Thanks Ella." I said.</p><p>"You're welcome but.." she paused, stirring the pasta. "She's right you know. You get jealous too quickly and fighting with her over dinner was stupid."</p><p>"I know." I said. "I don't know what happened. I just wasn't in the mood for spaghetti and then I wasn't in the mood for anything and then I stopped caring but she was mad at me for not choosing something." I sighed. "But, come on Ella. You didn't see this... This Drew guy. He was hot. Male model hot and he's an ex-boyfriend of Lily's? I mean, I knew she had one or two but I've never met one." I exclaimed, unlocking her phone.</p><p>"Well you could have gone about it differently you know. I'm the better cook around here. Lily is still learning and you boys need to learn too if you're going to be this god damn picky and sensitive." Ella said before she sighed. "And as for the Drew guy, they were never as serious as you and Lily."</p><p>"Yeah well... They sounded like they used to be pretty close." I grumbled as I looked at Lily's last message to Ella. The park down on fifth street. I sighed in relief. It was a safe area.</p><p>"So what, you and Lily talk about marriage, your kids. You're overreacting Calum. Lily loves you and she never asked for that guy's number." She really didn't.. He just gave it to her. I sighed as I grabbed my car keys again and handed Ella back her phone. "Are you going to go get her?"</p><p>"Yes. Did she sound really pissed in the messages?" I said, nervous.</p><p>"She thinks you're a fuckin idiot but I don't think she's mad." I smiled a little before moving in to hug Ella.</p><p>"Thanks Ella. I don't know what we'd do without you." I said.</p><p>"I don't know either." I laughed, heading for the door as she called for her boyfriend. "Jake! Come out here. Calum is going to go get Lily!"</p><p>"Yeah he fucking better." Was Jake's reply as I closed the door. Shaking my head, I pulled my keys out of my pocket and headed down the stairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily was sitting on the swings looking rather small. Her feet were touching the ground, just barely and she was lightly kicking back and forth in dismay. There weren't that many other people in the park. Some guys were congregated by the skate rink and a family of four was over by the play area but other than that, the area was virtually empty. Maybe that's why she came here. Sighing, I began to head towards her.</p><p>"Don't even think about sneaking up on me." Lily calls out when I'm about five feet away. I'm startled by this deceleration as she turns her head to look at me. "Oh don't look so surprised. You're my boyfriend I know what you sound like when you walk." I smirk.</p><p>"That's creepy." I said. Lily laughs and grabs the chain of the swing next to her. I guess that means I can sit down. I take the chain from her and walk around so I can sit down. She goes back to looking at the ground and I put my hand on her thigh lightly. "Lily I'm.."</p><p>"Sorry? Yeah, I know." She murmurs.</p><p>"And.."</p><p>"And you were an incredible jerk off who knows that I was right about the situation. I did not ask for Drew's number, he simply gave it to me." Lily said</p><p>"Well I was.." I say removing my hand nod running it nervously through my hair.</p><p>"Overreacting." She said glancing up at me, smiling a little.</p><p>"Are you gonna actually let me say anything?" I said, smiling back at her.</p><p>"Maybe, if you have something new to say. We've had this conversation before." She said, moving back and forth slightly. I grab the chain of her swing and spin her so she's facing me.</p><p>"I know and everything you said, you were right about." I touch her cheek lightly and she leans into my hand. "I overreacted, I'm an incredible jerk off." She laughs. "And I'm sorry." Leaning in, I kiss her lightly. "I.."</p><p>"Love you." Lily whispers kissing me again. I breath in slowly as she pulls back. "And you can show me just how much you love me later." I bite on my bottom lip, trying to contain a smile.</p><p>"You can count on it." Lily stands, holding her hand out for me and I take it, our swings bump into us as they move back into position. Lily and I get out of their way and head towards my car.</p><p>"I won't talk to him or see him if that's what you want." I sigh.</p><p>"No, you can... You can see him. He's an old friend after all. I can't stop you." I said, no matter how much it pains me.</p><p>"You need to stop being so uncomfortable about me being around other guys. I'm not going to suddenly fall in love with them and leave you." Lily said. I scratch the back of my head with my free hand and nod my head.</p><p>"Yeah, I know that. I never pegged myself as the jealous type before you and Luke became friends." Lily laughs.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll remind Drew again that I'm not open for business." Lily said. I snorted.</p><p>"Why did you say it like that?" I said. Lily shrugged.</p><p>"What do you want me to say? Not up for sale? Not on the market? Damn, yeah I should have said that one." She says mostly to herself as the phrase pops into her head. I laugh a little and squeeze her hand before unlocking my car.</p><p>"Come on, we have to head back before your brother calls me. He's pissed that I let you run off." I said. Lily huffed.</p><p>"But did he try finding me or text me to ask when I was? Nope." She said. Lily smiles at me as I kiss her forehead and open the passenger side door for her.</p><p>"Just get in the car." I said.</p><p>"Yes, daddy." She jokes, patting my cheek with her hand and stepping inside the car. "Come on, let's get going." Lily smiles up at me sweetly and I shake out my shoulders as she says this before closing her door.</p><p>"Hey remember how we.." I begin to say as I get into the car on my side.</p><p>"Used to stop in random parking lots to make out?"</p><p>"How can you read my mind like that?" I said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Practice and.. Boys are predictable." I smirk.</p><p>"I'll have to work on that then." I said.</p><p>"You better. When we're parents we're going to have to have whole conversations with each other in our heads. It's not going to be easy." Lily said in a non joking manner. "No pressure though."</p><p>"Of course." I murmured. "But back to my point.."</p><p>"Aren't we a little old for that juvenile stunt?" She said.</p><p>"No." Lily broke out into a smile.</p><p>"See, you can read my mind." Grinning, I stick the key in the ignition and start the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Calum</b>
</p><p>Ella and Jake are having... Issues. Jake refuses to talk to me about it while Ella and Lily lock themselves away in our room. Lily is still a little mad at me about our fight from a week ago. She's been texting back and forth with this Drew guy for a while now and she says that every time she mentions his name, I get this look on my face and she's doesn't like that. But both couples in this small apartment can't be at each other's throats at the moment so Lily and I are pretty cordial with one another which sucks because she won't have sex with me. When I asked three days back, she gave me this surprised look and then scoffed. I took that as a no and haven't asked since. I miss her though. She spends most of her time either at school, work and when she is home, she's settling a fight between Ella and Jake or talking to Ella somewhere far away from Jake, me and the apartment.</p><p>On this particular night, after Ella threw a pan at Jake, which I didn't think was possible since she's always so gentle, Lily dragged her out of the apartment practically by her hair before sending me an apologetic smile and then glaring at Jake. "I hate you!" Ella shouted as Lily slammed the door shut to our apartment. Jake was standing in the threshold between the living room, kitchen and hallway with a stunned look on his face.</p><p>"Hey man." I said, walking slowly towards him. "I'm sure she didn't mean that."</p><p>"You don't really believe that." Jake said, picking up the pan that had fallen just short of him. I don't even know what their argument was about. I hadn't exactly been paying attention. I only listened in when their voices started to raise. "God damnit." Jake suddenly shouted, slamming the pan down on the stove.</p><p>"Hey, don't break something." I told him as he kicked a cabinet door before gripping the sides of the sink tightly. "What is going on between you two, Jake. You have to tell me." I said.</p><p>"You're just going to take <em>their</em> side." Jake muttered.</p><p>"Only if your side is stupid and there are no sides anyway. Just tell me what's wrong." I said. Jake sighed, refusing to look at me as I entered the kitchen.</p><p>"She wants to move in." Jake muttered.</p><p>"Okay and what's wrong with that?" I said. Jake said nothing. "Please tell me you're not fighting with her just because you don't want her to move in."</p><p>"No, it's not that." Jake said</p><p>"Then what?" I demanded.</p><p>"I'm not ready." He said.</p><p>"Ready for what?"</p><p>"That kind of commitment!" Jake shouted, whirling around. "You and my baby sister have been together for almost six years. Ella and I have been together for only two." He said.</p><p>"Why are you using your sister and I as an example? You didn't even want her to move in here with us." I said, gesturing around us at the apartment. </p><p>"My point is the <em>years</em> Calum. Six years. My god." Jake said. He leaned against the sink almost in dismay.</p><p>"Okay but.. You love Ella. Right?" I said.</p><p>"Yes but I don't think she loves me anymore." Jake said, turning away from me. "I just didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't ready."</p><p>"Jake, you say it just like that. She would understand." I said.</p><p>"No she wouldn't. Her counter argument has always been, <em>'I practically live here anyways'</em> and that's why I keep pushing her away and.." He stopped. "And now she hates me." Jake said.</p><p>"She doesn't hate you. She's probably fighting with Lily outside right now about how she should come up here and apologize."</p><p>"She shouldn't. She should just break up with me." Jake said.</p><p>"Is that what you want." I said.</p><p>"No." Jake said with a frown, glaring at me.</p><p>"Then don't let her break up with you. Apologize, ask her to move in, have sex with her and yes, in that order." Jake scoffed. "I dot know what to tell you man, I think you're overreacting." I said.</p><p>"That's easy for you to say. You know what you want with your life. I have no fucking idea." Jake said. I frowned, confused.</p><p>"Jake, you're not making sense. You have a good job, you live in a apartment with your best friend, you have an amazing girlfriend.." I said.</p><p>"I think I'm getting fired." Jake said suddenly. "There's been layoffs all over the office and I'm new, I'm not as good as the rest of the guys I work with and.." Jake clenched his jaw. I could practically hear his teeth grinding down on one another.</p><p>"Jake, if that happens. We'll be fine." I said, stepping closer to comfort him.</p><p>"No, because you're right. You pay for most of this damn place and it's not even really worth it." Jake said. My hand came down on his shoulder and he lost all the tension in them.</p><p>"Jake, we're going to be fine." I said again. That's when the door to the apartment burst open and in came Ella, tears streaming down her cheeks. When I looked at Jake, he was crying as well.</p><p>"Jake!" Ella said, running around the counter and straight into his arms. Jake embraced her tightly, wiping at his eyes as Ella sobbed into his shoulder.</p><p>"She kept wanting to apologize." A quiet voice said next to me. Startled, I glanced down at Lily. "Was my brother crying?" She said, a devilish smirk on her face.</p><p>"Yeah but shh.." I said quietly as we backed out of the kitchen.</p><p>"We should leave them alone." Lily said, taking my hand and gesturing to the still open apartment door.</p><p>"Well where are we going to go?" I whispered back to her, grabbing my car keys and slipping my wallet into my back pocket.</p><p>"How about an empty parking lot?" I smiled broadly at her.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice." I said.</p><p>A couple minutes later, she was sitting on my lap in the backseat of my car. My hands on her ass and her lips against mine. "I love you." I murmured.</p><p>"I know." She said with a smile, caressing my cheek. "But I still refuse to have sex with you in your car." She said.</p><p>"Damn." I grumbled as she slid off me. Lily started to laugh, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. "One day you won't refuse." Lily rolled her eyes. "Think they'll be okay?" </p><p>"They better. Ella is good for him." Lily said with a nod of her head.</p><p>"Are we okay?" I said.</p><p>"Of course." Lily said, like it was obvious. I licked my lips and shrugged.</p><p>"You've just seemed mad at me the last couple of days." I said.</p><p>"Because I am." She said, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "But not <em>that</em> mad."</p><p>"You didn't want to have sex." I said.</p><p>"Because we had bigger problems Calum." Lily said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I have a pretty big problem as well." Lily started to laugh, hitting my side.</p><p>"Your <em>problem</em> wasn't on my top five things to worry about this week." She said. I frowned.</p><p>"What has been then?" I said. </p><p>"Jake and Ella for starters, my test in psych, Michael and Luke are actually also having a lovers spat." I chuckled as she said this. "My boss is getting increasingly annoyed with me and I didn't make enough money this month to pay my share of the apartment again."</p><p>"Ah Lil' you don't have to worry about that." I said before letting go of her hand and throwing my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me with a sigh.</p><p>"Yeah I do. You can't always cover my ass." She said.</p><p>"But I want too." Lily rolled her eyes</p><p>"You shouldn't have to is what I mean. You and Jake pay for most of the apartment. I'm basically just living there half the time." I thought back to my conversation with Jake. My job could definitely keep the three of us afloat at the apartment but there was still gas, groceries, the utilities. Lily usually paid for groceries so we should be fine there but.. If Jake really did loose his job we'd be in a funk. "Hey, you okay?" Lily asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.</p><p>"Well, did you hear what I said?" I shook my head.</p><p>"Sorry, can you repeat it." I said.</p><p>"I said I'm going to go hang out with Drew after school tomorrow. We're going to get lunch." I frowned. "There's that face again."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I can't help it." I muttered. "You can go have lunch with him but I don't like it." Lily rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I wasn't asking for permission <em>dad</em>. I said I was going whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Call me daddy some more and I might feel better." I said with a grin.</p><p>"Only in your dreams." She murmured, kissing me on the mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely in my dreams." Lily laughed.</p><p>When we got back to the apartment, we were just in time to see Ella and Jake kiss goodbye before Ella began to head down the stairs to her car. Ella and Lily hugged as they passed. The two of them both seemed happier so I was assuming Jake took my advice. "So, what's up?" I asked Jake as Lily bounded the stairs up to us. Jake ushered us inside, closing the door.</p><p>"She's going to move in just as soon as her roommates find a replacement girl for her." I clapped Jake on the back as Lily danced around the living room.</p><p>"I'm so excited!" She cried out. "Another girl! Finally!" Then she punched Jake in the arm.</p><p>"Ow! What the hell Lily!" Jake complained.</p><p>"That's for being a major dick and making her upset." She punched him again. "And that's for being an asshole and making her cry." She was gearing up to punch him again when I grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Okay Punchy, go take a shower or something. You have school in the morning." I said. Lily made a face.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do." She muttered before heading off to our room.</p><p>"So, you took my advice?" I said as Lily disappeared.</p><p>"Well, I did it out of order but, yeah I did." Jake said with a shrug. I furrowed my eyebrows.</p><p>"What order did you do it in?" Jake grinned.</p><p>"We fucked, then I apologized and asked her to move in." Jake said. He started to laugh as I shook my head.</p><p>"Well, it worked." I said.</p><p>"Thanks Calum. You really are my best friend." He said, hitting my back. "The only reason you loose points is because you're fucking my sister."</p><p>"Oh my god Jake! Shut up!" Lily shouted from the room. The two of us laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Pickle Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calum was staring at me like I had completely lost my mind and I was staring at him like a completely pissed off girlfriend. I had just informed Calum that I would not be going out to lunch with him on this beautiful Friday afternoon and was, instead going to go out to lunch with Drew (which I had told him about just two days earlier) to which he was now replying angrily with, "Are you out of your mind!" And since I didn't take too kindly to this statement, I yelled back at him.</p><p>"What do you mean out of my mind! He's a friend Calum I don't know how many ways I have to say it! We literally talked about me meeting up with him two days ago!" The fighting continued until Jake got annoyed, stormed out of his room and dragged Calum further into the apartment. I only heard bits and pieces of their conversation as I paced the living room angrily but a lot of it didn't make sense.</p><p>"Apologize!" Jake had shouted at one point.</p><p>"I can't use the same sequence you used with Ella!" Calum had shouted a minute or so after followed by,</p><p>"Yeah you better fucking not!" from Jake. Eventually, the two of them came back into the living room where I stood by the front door, ready to leave. Calum scowled the whole time and refused to really look at me. It was Jake who spoke for him.</p><p>"Calum says he's fine with letting you go." I frowned at my brother before glaring at Calum.</p><p>"Why doesn't Calum tell me himself then? And I'm not asking for permission Calum. I'm not your property. I can go out with my friends without your approval." I said.</p><p>"He's an ex-boyfriend Lily." Calum said.</p><p>"That was almost eight years ago!" I shouted. "I've been with you way longer than I've even <em>known</em> him! Grow up!" I turned around at that before I wrenched open the door, rushing out of the apartment. Jake and Calum both called my name but I kept going. As I took the stairs, I heard someone chase after me down the steps.</p><p>"Lily wait!" Calum said.</p><p>"What?" I demanded, whirling around to look at my idiot boyfriend. He quickly pulled me into a hug, which was a surprise and I lightly hugged him back before he pulled away for a second to kiss me.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"But?" I questioned, still angry. Calum made a face.</p><p>"But I still don't like this." I shook my head at him.</p><p>"Well get used to the idea. Now, I have to go okay. I'm already late." Calum nodded and squeezed my hand lightly before letting me go. I was glad we sort of settled the fight but I knew it was still going to be a topic of discussion when I got home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry I'm late!" I apologized as I rushed up to Andrew. He smiled at me, running a hand through his hair before shrugging.</p><p>"No, not a problem. I told you you should have let me pick you up." I sighed.</p><p>"I didn't want to trouble you." I said with a small smile. In reality, I didn't want Calum to throw a fit and then try to fight Drew because, in all honesty, I was pretty sure Drew would win.</p><p>"Alright well lets get some lunch." Andrew said, gesturing to the food court.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starving." I said, my stomach rumbling for emphasis. Andrew laughed as we began to talk and try to figure out what each of us wanted. He ended up getting Chinese food and I got a sandwich from the Italian sub place. We talked about college mainly and what are lives were like now but every now and then, he would bring up an old, awkward memory from our high school years.</p><p>"I'm actually surprised your boyfriend let you come out here." Andrew brought up suddenly as I balled up the wrapper for my sandwich.</p><p>"I didn't ask him. I told him what I was doing, we argued, I left." Andrew chuckled. "I wasn't going to let him stand in the way of me and my friends again. I know he means well but.. He's so dumb sometimes."</p><p>"Well no he just seems... Really possessive."</p><p>"He just gets <em>extremely</em> jealous. He doesn't like it when I hang around any guy really until he gets to know them." Andrew nodded his head slowly, licking his lips.</p><p>"I mean, it makes sense, you're a beautiful girl. I'd hate to loose you too. Well, I did when I moved so I know what he means." I laughed nervously. "Anyways, tell him he has nothing to worry from me." I was about to say that telling him that wouldn't do that much good but Andrew continued with, "I'm gay." My jaw dropped, mouth open in shock.</p><p>"I.. You.." I stuttered out, embarrassed. Drew nodded, laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, you were actually my last girlfriend and no, dating you didn't make me realize I liked guys." Drew said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"When did you figure it out then?" I said. Andrew shrugged.</p><p>"I had been suppressing my feelings for a while I think. But I wasn't certain I was gay until I met Alex in high school. He was in the closet but he told me because he trusted me. I just thought we were really good friends and then.." Drew paused, blushing.</p><p>"Then what?" I prompted. Drew laughed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Then I walked in on him masturbating." He said, leaning in a little so the surrounding tables couldn't hear us. I let out a chocked laugh and Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It was stupid. His mom had let me into the house and I just walked right up to his room, didn't even knock. But I stood their in shock and he didn't hear me open the door."</p><p>"Oh my god. Please tell me you didn't just stand there." Andrew licked his lips and leaned back in his seat, smirking. "Andrew!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm.</p><p>"I know, I'm disgusting." He started to laugh again. "But seriously," He whispered, leaning back in. "It turned me on. I got a boner but Alex didn't notice, he was too embarrassed."</p><p>"When did he realize you were standing there?" I whispered harshly.</p><p>"Only after he orgasmed." Drew said.</p><p>"How long were you standing there?" I said.</p><p>"About three minutes." I hit his arm again. "Ow! Stop!" He said, smiling.</p><p>"You're gross. Did you two start dating?" I asked, thoroughly amused by Andrew and this story.</p><p>"Not until later. It took me a month to build up the courage to kiss him." I put my hands over my face excitedly.</p><p>"You kissed him." I said, my voice muffled through my hands. Andrew nodded.</p><p>"We were up in my room. I knew I wanted to do it in my house because my parents are more accepting and if it became more than just a kiss and they walked in everything would be fine, kind of." I laughed and Andrew shook his head at himself. "Anyways, I kissed him and he was so surprised and I told him how much he meant to me and how he was one of my best friends and he nearly cried. He confessed he had had a crush on me since we first met."</p><p>"I love every part of this story. This is beautiful." I said.</p><p>"Thanks, I think so too." Drew said. </p><p>"So are you two still together or..." Andrew held up his hand to stop me and pulled something out of his pocket, a small box. "Is that a.." He popped the top. Inside was a gold band the phrase, <em>With Love</em>, engraved on it.</p><p>"I'm proposing to him soon." I started smiling and laughing like crazy, clapping my hands together excitedly.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you Drew!" I said.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. I want to be married to him before Trump tries to ban gay marriage." Andrew sighs and puts the ring away. "I'm just nervous. I don't know when to ask him." He said.</p><p>"Anytime, anywhere. I've been telling Calum to propose to me for years now but he keeps saying he wants to wait until I finish college." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Right, enough about me and Alex. How long have you and Calum been together? Where did you guys meet?" He said.</p><p>"It actually happened not long after you left, I met him because he's my brothers best friend." Drew let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Colddd Lil'. You started dating your brothers best friend?" I laughed.</p><p>"Yeah and he was not happy about it when he found out." I said.</p><p>"I can imagine. Didn't you two have some rules about not dating each other's friends?" I nodded my head. "Wow, and you did it anyways, look at you." I laughed.</p><p>"Calum made the first move. Really this is all on him." I said.</p><p>"What did he do?" Drew said. My cheeks turned scarlet.</p><p>"God, its embarrassing." I said, covering my face with my hands.</p><p>"Aw come on Lil'. I just exposed my dirty secret about my boyfriend and I, the least you can do is return the favor." Sighing, I dropped my hands from my face.</p><p>"Fine, but you can't laugh." I insisted. Drew nodded solemnly and I smiled, taking a deep breath. "Okay well they... They went through all of my shit like legit made a mess of my room to look for my diary and they started to read it out loud to each other."</p><p>"How old are they in this story?" Drew said. I shook my head, remembering the scene I had walked in on.</p><p>"My brother was 17, turning 18 and Calum was already 18." I said.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. They're so childish but they <em>loved</em> making my life miserable. Anyways, Calum was the one reading my diary and he had flipped to a page where I was talking about the two of them because Jake and Calum loved annoying me except, in this entry in my diary..." I paused for dramatic effect. "I had said, <em>'God Calum is annoying but I would let that boy do anything to me.'</em>" Drew whistled again.</p><p>"And he read that? Oh my god!" He exclaimed. I hushed him as other people turned to look our way.</p><p>"Yes, he read that. He handed me back my diary with that page open, winked at me. And then stole a pair of my underwear." Drew's jaw dropped.</p><p>"That's hot." He said. I smacked him lightly.</p><p>"No it wasn't. I freaked out. I was so embarrassed and apparently, he still has them. He won't tell me where he's hidden it." Drew rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Check his sock drawer. Find the nicest pair of socks and unroll them." Drew said.</p><p>"What?" I asked, busting up laughing.</p><p>"It's where I hide things. Same with Alex. I'm kind of assuming it's a regular thing among guys." Drew said with a shrug.</p><p>"Okay, I'll test that theory." I said, nodding my head.</p><p>"So you two have been together how long?" Drew said.</p><p>"About six years. Our anniversary is coming up." I said. Drew smiled.</p><p>"That's about as long as Alex and I." I smiled, nodding my head slowly. "Is something wrong?" I glanced up at him trying to smile.</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>"Is it about him?" I shrugged.</p><p>"We just fought before I left about me coming here." Andrew smiled lightly before taking my hand.</p><p>"Tell you what, how about I take you home and I can tell Calum myself about Alex and I." I shook my head.</p><p>"You don't have to. Calum just.. He needs to get it through his thick head that nothing could ever make me leave him. I love him so much and whenever he gets jealous, it feels like he doesn't acknowledge that."</p><p>"Its because he loves you too much himself Lily. He's scared of loosing you." Andrew squeezed my hand before letting go and I nodded my head. Maybe he's right but Calum is on the verge of being possessive. I don't want to turn him into that. "So do you want to walk around or have me take you home?" I looked up at Andrew's smiling face, pursing my lips.</p><p>"Take me home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nothing To Worry About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fumbled with my keys nervously, Andrew at my side laughing quietly. "Shut up." I hissed as I finally grabbed the right key and put it into the lock.</p><p>"There's nothing to be nervous about." Andrew replied confidently. It was easy for him to say, he's never seen Calum angry. I turned the key and felt the lock release in my hand through the doorknob. Swallowing hard, I opened the door.</p><p>"Lil'?" Calum called out. Shit. He was in the kitchen. Calum walked around the counter as Drew stepped into the apartment. As soon as Calum saw him, his eyes narrowed and he began to frown.</p><p>"Stop that." I said, walking towards him. "You said you wanted to meet him, here he is and he has so graciously decided to explain himself to you which he shouldn't have to." I shoved Calum's chest and he glanced at me still frowning.</p><p>"A warning would have been nice." He muttered.</p><p>"Don't be a baby." I replied, kissing him. Calum wrapped one arm around my waist, kissing me back before I moved back and took his hand. "Now come on and sit. Be a grown up. You're turning 23 this year." I motioned for Drew to take the armchair, which he did.</p><p>"Babe." Calum hissed, leaning in. "Why would you disclose my age like that?" Glancing back, I found him pouting.</p><p>"Don't be a baby." I murmured, sitting him down on the couch before sitting next to him. Andrew was smiling at the exchange while Calum was scowling a little. Drew leaned towards Calum, extending his hand.</p><p>"Hey man, I'm Andrew and I promise I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend." I frowned at Andrew who laughed at my expression. Calum slowly took his hand, shaking it.</p><p>"Jake and I would kill you if you did." I hit Calum's chest but Drew was amused, leaning back in the chair as they let go of each other's hands.</p><p>"Well, just so you know. I'm not doing this because she asked. I'm talking to you about my love life because I don't want to cause a rift between you and Lily. She actually wanted me to just keep it to myself." Calum looked over at me.</p><p>"Meaning, I don't want him to cause a rift between us either but you need to fix your attitude and stop acting like every guy I'm friends with is trying to tear us apart." Calum looked down saying nothing. "Okay?" I demanded, getting him to look at me.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it." He murmured, looking over at Andrew.</p><p>"Cool, so, dude, I'm gay." Drew said smoothly, a wide smile on his face. "And honestly, Lily should be more worried about me stealing you from her." Andrew winked and I gasped as he said this. Calum's jaw was a little slack.</p><p>"Andrew!" I exclaimed, standing. He threw his hands up defensively, probably knowing I was going to punch him in the arm as he laughed loudly.</p><p>"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But yeah did I tell you your boyfriend is hot. It's actually one of the first things I thought when I saw you guys in the grocery store!" drew said. Calum's cheeks were red and he put his hand over his mouth , looking away. I hit Andrew.</p><p>"No you did not tell me! That can't be what you first thought! What about Alex? Stop embarrassing Calum." I said. Andrew just continued to laugh as Calum stood up.</p><p>"Look at his face." Andrew said, laughing. Calum came and hugged me, burying his face in my neck. Surprised, I hugged him back.</p><p>"Now do you see what an idiot you are?" I asked. "You can't just assume things Calum." He nodded against me, only squeezing me tighter.</p><p>"You guys are cute." Andrew said playfully, smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes as Calum pulled back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." He said lightly, stroking my hair. I gestured to Andrew. He turned around, sighing. "Sorry man." They shook hands again.</p><p>"Not a problem but, you know, if you two had asked more about me in that grocery store, this wouldn't have been a problem." Drew said. I shrugged.</p><p>"We were kind of fighting before I ran into you." I said. He let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Damn, I have bad timing then." Drew said with a smirk.</p><p>"It's not your fault. I was being an ass about dinner." Calum said with a sigh, taking my hand and pulling us back to the couch. We sat down next to each other again and Calum threw his arm over my shoulders.</p><p>"I'm seeing a trend here, you annoying Lily, her storming off..." Drew said. I glared at him while Calum chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, its because, as she keeps saying, I'm an idiot." Calum said and shrugged. I felt a lot better now about bringing Andrew over to the apartment. "So hey, tell me about your partner. Alex? What's he like?" Drew's face immediately lit up with a smile and so did mine.</p><p>Andrew explained to Calum how he met Alex and how they fell in love, excluding the part about what made Drew realize he was gay. He finished off by telling Calum he was just about ready to propose to his boyfriend before showing us pictures of the two of them together. I had gasped and grabbed his phone excitedly. "You didn't show me pictures at lunch!" I cried out, swiping through several and feeling my heart flutter at every cute selfie.</p><p>"You guys sound great together." Calum said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks Calum, I appreciate it." Drew replied as I handed him back his phone. "But hey Lily I have to get back soon otherwise Alex will start making dinner without me and he's really bad at it." Drew said, beginning to stand.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." I said, standing with him. I hadn't realized it was four-thirty. "It was really great hanging out with. We have to do it again sometime."</p><p>"Yeah, talk to Alex about maybe going on a double date with us." Calum prompted. I jumped up and down a little, excited.</p><p>"That would be wonderful! I really want to meet him Andrew please?" I begged, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.</p><p>"Of course. I'm sure he'd love to meet you guys too. I've actually told him a lot about you Lily." I smiled broadly. "And he's going to love you Calum. You're his type." Calum blushed red and I laughed letting go of Drew's hand to hit Calum's chest lightly.</p><p>"He's kidding." I said but Drew was shaking his head.</p><p>"Not really. Tall, dark, handsome. Calum is the definition of what Alex looks for in a guy. I'm lucky he fell for me." Drew ran a hand through his hair, smiling wide. "Well, anyways. I have to head out." I nodded and followed him over to the door where I hugged him goodbye. I was so relieved to be able to hug him and not feel guilty or make Calum upset in some way. "See ya later man!" Drew called out to Calum, waving goodbye. Calum waved back and I shut the door with a dull thud as Drew left.</p><p>"So? What did you think?" I asked, rushing up to Calum with a large hopeful smile.</p><p>"I think... That I owe you some apology sex." Calum said. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Any excuse to get into my pants huh?" I said. Calum smirked tugging at my belt loops and bringing me closer to him.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Calum said.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe." I replied lightly kissing him. "But were not going to have sex right now because just like Andrew, we have to make dinner." Calum groaned.</p><p>"Its not Ella's night?"</p><p>"You know damn well Ella made tacos yesterday." I scolded him as I moved off towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Can't she just cook again?" Calum complained.</p><p>"No and you're going to help me Calum. Now come here." Calum frowned. Cooking isn't something he's good at. He burns everything he puts on the stove. He's actually more of a baker which I think is exceptionally cute. He made me chocolate chip cookies once for our anniversary and I can't get enough of them. If he wasn't so lazy, and if he didn't work so much, I would have him make them all the time.</p><p>"But darling." He whined one final time.</p><p>"The sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we can eat, the sooner you can have dessert." I winked as I said this and he cracked a smile.</p><p>"You're the best." He said grabbing my ass as I reached up for some spices in the cupboard.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bed Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some bad smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank god that it was Ella and Jake's date night because Calum was horny as fuck.</p><p>The moment he stepped through the apartment door from his night shift, I had gone to greet him, smiling. He looked so relieved to see me and before I could even say hi, he had pulled me in for a kiss. "Hello to you too." I murmured, pulling back a little but Calum kept his hands firmly locked behind my back. "Holding me hostage?"</p><p>"Can we fuck?" He asked and I snorted.</p><p>"Well, since you asked so nicely." He kissed me again as I pulled him back to our bedroom and pinned him against the wall just inside our room. Calum kissed down my neck as I unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops.</p><p>"I had a hard day at work." He murmured, tugging at the hem of my shirt. Lifting my arms for him, Calum slipped it over my head easily and tossed it across the room before putting his hands back on my hips.</p><p>"What happened?" I whispered, shivering a little as I pulled my hair down from my ponytail.</p><p>"I kind of don't want to talk about it. I just want to hear you scream my name." He said, moving his hands down to my ass. "You're still on the pill right?"</p><p>"Yup." Damn.. where was this going?</p><p>"Thank god. I don't want to use a damn condom today. I want to feel you." He said biting at my collarbone. My breathing quickened.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Please?" He was using his big pleading eyes and I smiled a little. "You can say no but.. It was a long day, I got really frustrated this afternoon and I would really like to pound all of my anger into you." Hearing him talk like that made me giddy.</p><p>"Well fuck.. I can't say no to that." I whispered pushing him up off my shoulder so I could kiss him.</p><p>"I love you." He replied before moving us away from the wall I had pinned him against. I felt his hands move to my thighs before he whispered,"Jump." And I did so. It always amazed me that he could catch me without even looking. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tugged on his hair a little, knowing how much he liked that. "No foreplay tonight babe okay?" He said, setting me down on the bed.</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"Because I just want to fuck you."</p><p>"Hmm, getting straight to the point?" I said, pushing off my pants.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you later."</p><p>"Fine, hurry up and take off your pants then." Calum grinned, responding to my command faster than I thought he would. "Are those the shorts I bought you?" I asked as he began to push down on the waistband. Calum glanced down.</p><p>"Why are we discussing underwear?" I laughed as he dropped the briefs and climbed onto the bed.</p><p>"So there's no chance of me topping is there?" I asked as he pinned my arms to the bed.</p><p>"Not tonight babe." He murmured, letting go of my arm only long enough to align himself up with me. "Tomorrow. You know how much I love seeing you on top of me." He winked and I would have laughed except he sank his full length into me and I gasped instead. "You good?" How many times had we had sex now? Why was I always surprised when he put his dick inside of me?</p><p>"Fine." I murmured. "I thought you said you were angry?"</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." He was moving slowly, keeping eye contact with me. God he was so hot... Idiot. I knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me." I replied beginning to feel a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen. Calum kissed me lightly before picking up his pace. There was a slight burning sensation that was quickly replaced with pleasure. Whoever said that having sex with a condom on felt just as good without one was lying. On the occasions Calum and I dared to go skin to skin, it always felt way better.</p><p>"God we should do this more often." Calum groaned against my neck.</p><p>"We have sex all the time." I was able to breathe out. Calum chuckled.</p><p>"You know what I meant." I did, I was just fucking with him. Literally and figuratively.</p><p>"If you have enough breath to talk.." Calum murmured to himself before pulling my right leg up to wrap around his back.</p><p>"Shit..." I moaned as the new angle almost gave him the keys to the kingdom. The bed was now squeaking, the headboard slamming against the wall but screw the neighbors, they were dicks anyways.</p><p>"Princess.." Calum said against my ear just as he hit my sweet spot.</p><p>"Fuck!" I exclaimed, fighting against his hands to try and touch him. But his grip was like iron on my wrists.</p><p>"I'll tie you down Lily, stay still."</p><p>"Tie me down." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I'm pretty sure he was purposely slowing down because I was struggling. He liked being in control a lot when we were having sex. No fifty shades of grey shit but I had to admit, being tied down and blindfolded was thrilling.</p><p>"Fuck.." He murmured. "Next time." His pace hadn't picked up again and when I opened my eyes I saw that he was staring right at me. God damnit. He was being a tease. No foreplay my ass.</p><p>"Stop it." I hissed.</p><p>"Sorry Princess, couldn't help it. I wanted to last a little longer because you feel amazing."  Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and when his thrusts became needier, I felt him hitting my sweet spot. A small moan escaped my lips.</p><p>"Calum.." Putting my other leg behind his back, I crossed my ankles to hold myself against him and let out a chocked sound as waves of pleasure wracked my body.</p><p>"That's it baby, I want you to scream my name." He muttered into my ear. "God, you're so wet. I have to fuck you without a condom more often." I wanted to remind him why we did that but I was enjoying myself to much at the moment.</p><p>"F-fuck.." I whined as Calum laced our fingers together, still keeping my arms above my head.</p><p>"Shit, babe. I can't hold out." He gasped out.</p><p>"It's fine." As soon as those words left my lips, I felt him release inside of me.</p><p>"Fuck Lily." Calum groaned as he continued moving inside of me. He wasn't going to stop until I had orgasmed too. Luckily I wasn't far behind.</p><p>"Calum!" I exclaimed, my back arching off the bed. He let go of my hands then and I immediately ran them through his hair. Breathing in and out slowly I opened my eyes as Calum rocked against me. I unlocked my legs from around his waist before I kissed him and he immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth when I did. I was having terrible thoughts about his tongue against my...</p><p>"I love you." He says softly, pulling back and then pulling out. I pout a little when he does and he chuckles, kissing my nose.</p><p>"I love you too." I reply as he lays down next to me.</p><p>"Remember when you were still wearing your heels that one night when we had sex like this?" Calum asked. I frowned.</p><p>"Yes, it left marks on your back."</p><p>"So do your nails and I don't mind either of those things. It's really hot." He kisses my cheek before sighing. "I'm really glad you moved in."</p><p>"So you can have sex with me whenever you want?" Calum shrugs.</p><p>"And you make me food." I hit his chest and he laughs. Calum pulls me against him and I sit up a little to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. It's nearly midnight and I have a class in the morning. Damnit.. I really wanted him to fuck me again but I know he won't. We should be going to sleep. Sighing, I started to get up but Calum held me against him. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm just going to put some clothes on."</p><p>"Don't." He said forcefully, running one hand down my bare back towards my ass.</p><p>"I'll get cold." I complained.</p><p>"I'll keep you warm."</p><p>"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes and he shook my arm a little.</p><p>"I will, come on, go to sleep. You have class in the morning college girl." I knew it was pointless arguing with him. He wasn't going to let go of me and he was right, I had to go to sleep. It was nearly eleven now. Ella and Jake weren't back which means they were probably at her place. Ella told me he feels better having sex with her there than here because he gets embarrassed that I'm just down the hall. Calum and I don't have the same qualms.</p><p>"Night." I said softly, kissing him.</p><p>"Sleep well Princess."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was absolutely freezing but that was no surprise. Sitting up slowly, I glanced over at Calum who, as always, was hogging the covers. In hindsight I knew I should have just put clothes on after we had sex but I was tried and Calum wouldn't let go of me so we slept naked. He probably wasn't cold though.</p><p>Groggily, I got up and quickly changed into pajamas before slipping back into bed. "What'd you do that for babe." A sleepy voice asked as I settled back down next to Calum. I hit his arm and he chuckled.</p><p>"You were awake and didn't say anything?" I whispered to him harshly. Calum sat up and draped the comforter over me before leaning in and kissing me lightly.</p><p>"You look hot naked. I didn't know you were going to put clothes on."</p><p>"I was cold." I murmured as he pulled me against his chest.</p><p>"You should have said something. I'm sorry I'm an asshole."</p><p>"No, not an asshole. Just a fucking cover whore." Calum laughed before snuggling back against my neck.</p><p>"You'll have to live with that the rest of your life." He said softly. "You ready for that?"</p><p>"I'll have to buy special blankets to keep by my bedside."</p><p>"Or just push me out of bed." Laughing, I felt him kiss my shoulder blade. He fell back asleep minutes later and I followed after him. When I woke up the next morning, he was already gone, off to work. But there was a note on his nightstand addressed to me.</p><p>
  <em>Lily,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry I'm a cover whore. Dinner tonight after your class ends? I'll take you to your favorite restaurant. You're the love of my life princess! Have a good day at school.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love, The Best Boyfriend In The World (A.K.A Calum)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lily!" Someone shouted at me from across the quad. Pausing my music from my phone, I turned to my left to find Charlotte running to catch up with me. I pulled out my headphones as she came to a stop in front of me.</p><p>"Hey Char, what's up?" I asked.</p><p>"I was just talking to Lance about how I haven't seen you in a while. We should all hang out soon!" She began excitedly. "And you can bring Mike or your boyfriend." I snickered.</p><p>"I only get to choose one?" I said. Charlotte laughed.</p><p>"No, they can both come but then Mike would be like, a fifth wheel." Charlotte said. She shrugged.</p><p>"I think his way of putting it is, 'You guys are riding tandem bicycles and I'm on a unicycle'." I said. Charlotte grinned.</p><p>"Sounds like him. So when are you free?" She tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear as I contemplated my schedule and Calum's. I wasn't exactly positive about my schedule but I had memorized his. Calum's work hours don't really vary.</p><p>"Um how about tomorrow night? Is that good with you?"</p><p>"Its perfect. Make sure to talk to Mike. Or I can, or Luke."</p><p>"I'll call him later. You know how bad he is about replying to messages." Charlotte nodded her head. Mike was horrendous at texting. He would sometime reply days late or simply not at all and he almost never had it charged. Sometimes texting or calling him was a waste of effort which is why I only usually see or hear from him when I'm actually in class with him. Otherwise, radio silence.</p><p>"See you soon!" Charlotte blew me a kiss as she walked away and I laugh, continuing to head to my class. It would be good to hangout with them again. It had been a while. School, work and Calum had been consuming all my time. And while I always saw Luke at work, waiting tables with him and hanging out were completely different settings. It was time to get the band back together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ugh do we have to." Calum groaned, dropping down onto our shared bed in a heap as he loosened his tie around his neck. I narrowed my eyes at my boyfriend but he wasn't paying attention to me.</p><p>"Yes Calum. We haven't seen our friends in ages." Yesterday night, I had completely forgotten to tell Calum about our dinner plans for tonight. When he got home, he fully expected me to be laid out on our bed waiting for him but instead, he walked in on me applying makeup, wearing sweatpants and an old shirt. When I broke the news to him, he wasn't as thrilled as I expected him to be.</p><p>"You see Luke all the time!" Calum complained.</p><p>"I wait tables with Luke, I want to actually sit down and eat with him tonight." I kicked Calum's ankle but he didn't look up at me. "Hey, you owe me for what happened a week back." Calum stopped rubbing his eyes to give me a questioning look. "Unprotected sex ring a bell?" Calum huffed.</p><p>"When I said I owe you one, I meant I would repay you in a sexual way." Calum said with a grin.</p><p>"Well I don't want sex, I want to go out with my friends.." I paused. "And then have sex afterwards." Calum smirked, sitting up. He grabbed my ass as I walked past him and I swatted his hand away. "Calum.." I warned, slipping my shirt off. "We're going to get changed." I pulled out a dress from the closet as he flopped back down on our bed.</p><p>"But darling.." He mumbled. "I just want to stay here and have more of that unprotected sex." I glared at him until he looked up at me and when he did, he sighed. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up. But you're driving Lil' I've been in traffic for an hour and a half and I do not want to be behind the wheel right now." I kissed his cheek as he came to grab clothes from the closet.</p><p>"I'm glad you trust me with your car." I said.</p><p>"I begrudgingly trust you with my car Princess, don't get those two mixed up." Calum said.</p><p>"Hmm maybe we won't have sex tonight then.." I said, moving off toward my dresser.</p><p>"Aw darling, I'm kidding!" He complained, making me laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I somehow managed to drive Calum and I to the restaurant without much of a hassle, though Calum was a back seat driver the whole time. "You're going too fast babe." "Watch the corner" "Please don't crash into the stop sign."</p><p>"You need to trust me Calum." I said as we parked the car. Calum ran a hand through his hair before throwing his arm over my shoulders.</p><p>"I do trust you Princess, just not with my car." Calum said. He pulled the car keys out of my hand and I smirked.</p><p>"You don't trust me with your car and you don't trust me around other men." I said in correction. His cheeks turned red.</p><p>"I'm working on it." He said. I patted his cheek lightly.</p><p>"Try a little harder." I stepped out from under his arms before taking his hand and pulling him toward the front door. "Come on, we're already a little late." Calum sighed but let me pull him along.</p><p>"Is Mike coming?" Calum asked as we entered the building.</p><p>"I'm not sure. When I texted him he said and I quote,<em> 'I don't really know how I feel about fifth wheeling this double date night.'</em> End quote." Calum smiled a little.</p><p>"Sounds like him." Calum said.</p><p>"Table for two?" The hostess asked.</p><p>"No actually, were looking for our friends. Group of five, maybe under the name Luke Hemmings."</p><p>"Right this way." She said, nodding to her left. The hostess walked us to a booth towards the back where Charlotte and Lance were already sitting. Luke smiled and waved at us as we walked up while Charlotte properly got out of the booth to greet Calum and I.</p><p>"Hey guys! Its been forever." Charlotte hugged me tightly before hugging Calum as well. "Luke, be nice and come greet your friends." She said, turning back to her boyfriend. Luke rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's just Lil' and her shitty boyfriend." Luke said.</p><p>"Hey, you watch your mouth kid." Calum said to Luke before sliding into the booth next to him. I groaned. I always forget how the two of them get around each other. They have such a... Bromance.</p><p>"Sure thing old man. Respect your elders and all right?" Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pushed against Lance to sit at the end of the booth while I moved in next to Calum.</p><p>"You know damn well that I am only a year older than you." Calum said.</p><p>"But you are none the wiser." Luke said with a smirk, rubbing his chin as he stared at Calum.</p><p>"Might as well kiss at this point." I grumbled. Calum leaned towards me and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"We'll just have waters please." He said to the waitress who had been standing there, god knows how long watching the exchange. With a nod, the girl walked off and I hit Calum and then Luke.</p><p>"God, I long for the days when you two hated each other." I said.</p><p>"Actually, I never hated Calum." Luke points out for the hundredth time. "Calum hated my guts, I thought he was pretty chill." Luke said. Calum chuckled.</p><p>"For good reason too."</p><p>"Yes, yes we know. Calum will say,<em> 'Luke you tried to steal my girlfriend'</em>. Luke will argue<em> 'No I wasn't, I was just trying to break you two up to get to you Calum'</em>. And Calum will finish off by saying, <em>'Well why didn't you say so in the first place.'</em> Did I miss anything?" Charlotte said, a smile on her face as she leaned her head in her hand, elbow on the table as she stared at our idiot boyfriends.</p><p>"That about sums it." Luke said leaning back and smiling at her.</p><p>"Good, now how have you been Luke?" I asked him.</p><p>"You see me all the time. I want to know what's happening with my boy." I groaned as Luke put his hand on Calum's shoulder. Just as Charlotte and I tried to steer the conversation away again, two more people walked up.</p><p>"Hey guys." Turning, I found Mike, his arm around a beautiful dark skinned girl. "Room for two more?"</p><p>"Mike! You didn't tell me you were coming!" I said.</p><p>"I specifically said I didn't want to fifth wheel, so I brought Mara."</p><p>"Hello." She said shyly.</p><p>"Man, you're about the ugliest guy I know. How'd you snag a girl that beautiful." Calum demanded. I hit my boyfriend for that and watched as Mara and Mike both blushed.</p><p>"Mike has boyish charm. Hi I'm Lily, please excuse my horrible boyfriend." I stuck my hand out to her and she shook it politely.</p><p>"Mike talks about you often." Mara said.</p><p>"So you two have known each other for a while then." I said, glancing and Mike suspiciously.</p><p>"Well, officially we've only been together for about a week but Mike and I have had classes before." Mara said with a shrug.</p><p>"You go to our college then?" Charlotte said, excited.</p><p>"Yeah but I'm a media major so that's why we've never crossed paths." Mara said.</p><p>"Media majors are hardcore, my old roommate is a media major and he spent a lot of sleepless nights doing graphic design for projects." Luke said grimly.</p><p>"Those are the worst." Mara said with a nod.</p><p>"Well, hey this booth isn't big enough should we ask for a table?" Calum said.</p><p>"You read my mind." The waitress said, coming back with our waters. "Lets move down to this table right here, perfect for the six of you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night went smoothly and Luke and Calum were able to pause their romance in front of newcomers, best not to scare Mara off after all, but we did grill Mike on why he hadn't  brought her around before now. "A week Mike? Really?" I demanded. "I thought we were friends." He hadn't even so much as mentioned Mara to me in conversation (which I didn't admit out loud, I didn't want to end up hurting Mara's feelings).</p><p>"I didn't want to jump the gun. You know how my dates usually go. Here one day, gone the next.." Mike paused and turned to Mara. "That makes it sound like I have a lot of one night stands but I swear that I don't." Mara laughed and started to tease him which made me smile. They seemed like a good pairing. Mike is haphazard while Mara seems a little more structured. I could tell she was going to fit in nicely with our group.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Calum and I finally returned home, he was still feeling the buzz from the alcohol he drank (Luke and Calum had both ordered beer but Luke only finished half of his and then dared Calum to chug the rest. That on top of the little food my boyfriend ate, made him a bit tipsy). "So about that unprotected sex." Calum whispered in my ear as he grabbed my waist. I laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, you know I hate it when you're tipsy while we're having sex." I said.</p><p>"Come on darling." He murmured. I could already feel his hard on pressing up against me. "I'm just a little drunk. Just a tad." I roll my eyes and turn around in his grip, putting my arms around his neck.</p><p>"Just a tad?" I kissed him lightly as Calum pressed up against me. "Get undressed Calum. Sleep it off."</p><p>"I don't want to sleep it off." He whined, already beginning to take off his clothes. "And what am I going to do with this?" He asked gesturing to his crotch.</p><p>"I'll figure something out." I said softly kissing his cheek. He sighed, collapsing onto the bed.</p><p>"You're the love of my life." he murmured. Laughing, I changed into my pajamas before heading off to brush my teeth. When I came back, as expected, Calum was passed out. I climbed into bed with him, throwing the covers over both of us before snuggling up against him.</p><p>"I love you too." I whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sock Drawers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of Jake, tapping my foot, I rolled my eyes as he handed me his laundry basket sheepishly. "You remember what happened last time right?" He complained. "I caught the dryer on fire."</p><p>"And I still don't know how." I said. Jake rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"The repair man said it was overheating." Jake said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know." I sighed. "You're hopeless big brother."</p><p>"Thank you!" He called out as I began to walk away.</p><p>"I'm going to need more than a thank you Jake. I'm not you or Calum's mother." I dropped Jakes dirty clothes into my hamper before opening the door to the apartment. I had been getting ready to do laundry, mine and Calum's. Calum usually does his but he begged me over the phone today to do it because he apparently "really needs something at the bottom of his basket to wear to work tomorrow". After promising to buy me my favorite ice cream on his drive home, I let him get back to his lunch break. Jake had apparently heard our conversation and popped his head in to ask if I could do his laundry as well.</p><p>"Ella usually does it and.."</p><p>"What?" I demanded. "You make Ella do your laundry?" He blushed red.</p><p>"I don't make her do it. She just does because she loves me and hates seeing all my clothes everywhere."</p><p>"How long has she been doing your laundry?" I said. Jake hadn't replied and after scolding him profusely, I agreed to do his laundry as well.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you?" Jake said.</p><p>"No its fine. Just.. Go make dinner. I'm transferring cooking duty to you." I told him as I began to slowly climb down the stairs to the communal laundry room.</p><p>"What should I make?" I sighed.</p><p>"Please don't make frozen pizza. Other than that, I'll eat it."</p><p>"Well damn, that's my specialty." I groaned as Jake laughed and closed the door. Jake is kind of a terrible cook. The only thing he really knows how to make is meatloaf and not even that well. I usually have to help him. That's why having Ella around is a blessing. She helps him make food on the nights that it's his turn to cook but she's not coming by tonight. I would honestly rather cook than have Jake do it but I wasn't down for doing both the laundry <em>and</em> making dinner. Thankfully, there were two washers downstairs that were open. I separated the clothes by light and dark before pouring the soap into the dispenser and paying for the machines with the bag of coins I had slipped into my pocket. I grabbed the laundry basket back up and headed back to the apartment. As expected, I found Jake making meatloaf.</p><p>"You're hopeless." I said, watching him pull out carrots from the fridge.</p><p>"You said to make dinner. If you didn't want meatloaf or frozen pizza then you should have made it yourself." Jake said.</p><p>"Don't you remember how to make any of the things Ella has showed you?" Jake shook his head. "Hopeless."</p><p>"It's not like she's following a recipe. She just cooks." Jake said. I frown.</p><p>"I'm so glad she's moving in soon." I said with a sigh. Jake nodded, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah but the girls still haven't found another roommate. She might be there a couple more weeks." Jake said.</p><p>"Are you going to propose to her?" I said. Jake paused in cutting the carrots.</p><p>"Why?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"Just asking. I like her and I'll kill you if you break up with her." I said. He snorted.</p><p>"She'd probably kill me too." He paused. "I don't know. I want to propose to her. I always feel like it's too soon though." Jake said.</p><p>"Why? Dad proposed to mom a month after they had been together and look at them now. One great kid, one not so great." I punched his arm and he swatted my hand away. "Besides.." I said. "Look at Calum and I. Going on six years and he hasn't proposed." Jake smirked. "Do you have something to do with that?" I said with a frown.</p><p>"What? No. Calum is a little shit. I don't know hey he hasn't proposed." Jake said.</p><p>"No arguments about the little shit comment." I said with a sigh. "Well he better hurry up or I'll get bored." Jake rolled his eyes at me. "What? It could happen?"</p><p>"Not likely." He said as I began to walk away.</p><p>"You don't know me big brother!" I called back. "Riding the same dick for five years can get a little boring." I said.</p><p>"Lily!" Jake shouted, slamming his cooking utensils down as my laughter echoed down the halls.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jake was still mumbling and grumbling about my comment when I went to put the laundry in the dryer. He wouldn't look me in the eye when I was getting water in the kitchen and he glared at the floor as I came back up with the now dry clothes.</p><p>"Oh come on Jake." I said with a pout, batting my eyelashes at him all innocently. "You had to know that we were.."  Making the 'okay' signal with my hand, I put the index finger of my right hand through the hole and he groaned.</p><p>"It's not like we talk about that! You're my baby sister, that's gross." Jake said.</p><p>"Oh come on! I thought guys loved talking about sex." I said. "What do the two of you talk about then?" I said, hands on my hips.</p><p>"Normal grown up things." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Okay 'normal grown up', get your damn laundry." Checking the food, Jake sighed before taking his stuff out of the laundry basket. "Hasn't Calum ever said to you and Ella, <em>'Hey don't be in the apartment right now, Lily and I are about to..'</em>"</p><p>"Shut up." Jake said. "He has! But.. not in so many words. He would just ask us to make ourselves scarce." Jake said. I started to laugh.</p><p>"That's what he told his sister the first time we had sex." I said. Jake just stared at me.</p><p>"How old were you?" He said.</p><p>"Seventeen." I said with a shrug. His jaw dropped.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." He said.</p><p>"No you won't. Stop being all protective. I was the one who asked him." His jaw dropped even further and then he slammed his hands cover his ears, dropping his clothes and walking away.</p><p>"I'm not listening to this anymore!" He shouted.</p><p>"What? You don't you want to hear all the steamy details!" I shouted back at him. He started swearing at me and I laughed gathering his clothes up for him and following him to his room. I dumped his newly washed clothes on his bed and shook my head at him. "Hey Einstein, don't burn the food." Jake pushed past me making a face and I followed him out before dragging the laundry basket back to my room. Dinner wouldn't be done for another twenty minutes or so so I resolved to fold the laundry while I waited. I finished all of my stuff first before starting in on Calum's. As I was putting his socks and underwear away, I thought back to my conversation with Drew.</p><p>
  <em>"Check his sock drawer. Find the nicest pair of socks and unroll them."</em>
</p><p>Well, no harm in looking. After all, I really did like those panties. Pulling out the drawer, I looked through his socks carefully, only unrolling the ones that looked like they hadn't been worn. They were a little hard to spot because most of Calum's socks were black. But in the back, buried under some random pajama pants was a really nice rolled up pair of white socks. Smiling, I unrolled the socks but was taken back by the small black box that tumbled out of them.</p><p>I swear to god, my heart stopped.</p><p>Reaching down slowly, I picked up the box. <em>No way. No damn way</em>. Part of me fought to open it, the other part told me not to. I wanted to be surprised by the engagement ring. But I also really, <em>really</em> wanted to see it. I opened the box and gasped again at the small intricate good band. It was simple, but perfect. As I stared down at the ring, I heard the apartment door open.</p><p>"Hey man." Shit! Scrambling, I shut the box and rolled the socks back up, shoving the bad back into it. I quickly dumped the rest of Calum's things into the drawer and shut it just as Calum walked in. "Honey! I'm home." He called out. I turned to find him smiling. I felt a little breathless as he walked towards me.</p><p>"Hey babe." I breathed out as he pulled me into him. He smirked.</p><p>"Did I startle you?"</p><p>"A little." I replied with a smile, trying to get my heart to stop racing.</p><p>"Well, I know something else that can take your breath away." He whispered in my ear before kissing me. I kissed him back happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you for doing the laundry by the way." He said.</p><p>"Not a problem." I murmured as he pulled back, loosening his tie. God I really wanted to jump his bones right now.</p><p>"We'll finish that later, Princess." He said, probably sensing that I was a little worked up. "Promise." I nodded my head. I could practically feel that ring on my finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Sudden Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger as she flirted with the guy behind the counter. He was blushing red as she handed over her cash and I smiled down into my tea as I took a sip. Waving goodbye to him, Jackie came and sat down in front of me with a sigh. "Got his number." She said.</p><p>"He's at least a year or two younger than you." I pointed out, glancing over at the guy. He had swoopy out of date hair and a boyish face. If he cut his hair he might look older but right now he reminded me of someone's younger brother.</p><p>"I got his number girl, I didn't say I would call him." Jackie said.</p><p>"You're awful. Don't be so mean to him." I said, punching her arm. Jackie laughed.</p><p>"I'm kidding. I'll call him. He's nice and pretty cute. Who cares if he's a year younger than me." Jackie shrugged. "The guy doesn't always have to be the oldest." I shrugged. "Are you drinking tea?" Jackie asked, smelling the air.</p><p>"Oh, um yeah, it sounded good."</p><p>"You hate tea." I smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe I've grown to like it in my old age."</p><p>"Oh shut up. You haven't even turned twenty-two yet. You're a baby." Jackie said, wrinkling her nose like the mere thought of a baby made her want to vomit. I laughed, setting down my drink.</p><p>"Whatever Jackie. I wanted tea so I got tea, nothing to it."</p><p>"If you say so but if you turn out to be an alien inhabiting my best friends body, I will be forced to turn you over to the government for experimentation." I hit Jackie's arm as she laughed. "Can you imagine though? Aliens who take over your body? Pretty cool really."</p><p>"Sure but I like my body. I don't want to share it with anyone."</p><p>"What about Calum?" Jackie said. I smirked.</p><p>"Shut up Jackie." I said as she began to laugh as I stood up from the table. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat at."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I really don't think we should eat here." Jackie said skeptically, looking at the neon sign just inside the window. It had different colored illuminating light bulbs and half of the sign wasn't lighting properly. It looked kind of funny.</p><p>"But it smells amazing." I whined, pulling on her hand and feeling like a ten year old. Jackie wrinkled her nose, probably trying to smell what I was smelling.</p><p>"It smells like wet dog. I don't think Thai food is supposed to smell like this."</p><p>"Jackie! You're being overdramatic!" I complained.</p><p>"What's got you twisted all up in knots?" Jackie asked, eyeing me curiously. I frowned.</p><p>"I'm just hungry." I murmured. "And I want this." Jackie sighed.</p><p>"Okay fine but if we get food poisoning, it's your fault." I clapped my hands excitedly and pulled her inside the restaurant.</p><p>After being seated and ordering drinks, I finally decided to answer Jackie's questions. "And now, because you're so stubborn, I would like to know what was so urgent that I had to come out to see you today, making both of us skip class and why you seem so anxious and fidgety." I smiled excitedly, shifting in my chair.</p><p>"I found the ring Calum is going to propose to me with." Jackie's jaw dropped and I swore she was going to scream so I covered her mouth. She slapped my hands away. "Don't scream!" I pleaded.</p><p>"I'm not going to scream!" She exclaimed. "But I am going to yell at you! What the hell Karson! I thought we were friends. You fiendishly search for the ring your boyfriend is going to propose to you with and don't tell me right away?" She demands loudly. I hush her as people look our way.</p><p>"Jackie, please calm yourself. I didn't '<em>fiendishly'</em> look for the ring." I mutter as an afterthought. "I just found it in his sock drawer on accident.. I was looking for something else." My cheeks became red as I remembered my true intent.</p><p>"Looking for what?" Jackie asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Hush." I commanded, lowering my voice. "Remember how Calum stole my underwear in high school?" I said. Jackie gasped and leaned in towards me.</p><p>"That sick son of a bitch. He still has it?" Jackie said.</p><p>"I mean, it's not like he's wearing them or anything. He just said he still has them somewhere so I was looking for them." Jackie shook her head.</p><p>"No, no I bet you he does wear them. Like when you weren't living with them, or if he hadn't seen you in a while." Imagining Calum in my underwear made me laugh and eventually Jackie burst out laughing too.</p><p>"Oh my god I hate you. I'm never going to get that image out of my head."</p><p>"You don't hate me." Jackie said, waving me off. "Now tell me about this ring. How big is the rock? Do you know when he's proposing?" I shook my head.</p><p>"I don't know when he's proposing and Jackie, we've talked about this. I told Calum not to buy me an expensive ring with tons of diamonds on it and he listened to me. It's a simple gold band with like the tiniest cutest little diamonds." Jackie glared at me. "What? It's cute." I declared with a frown.</p><p>"Cute doesn't cut it." Jackie scowled. "He better buy you an enormous rock when it's your five year wedding anniversary or something." Hearing her say that made my heart skip a beat. A forever with Calum? That sounded perfect...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ew, no. Nothing greasy. That sounds horrendous." I said, actually feeling myself beginning to barf a little bit. After the Thai restaurant, Jackie and I hung around a local mall for a while before heading back to my apartment and watching sappy romance movies. Ella wouldn't be over tonight because she had work, Jake was still at work and Calum wouldn't be home for another hour or two so Jackie and I had free range of the apartment and we were starving.</p><p>"But we always order disgusting pizza!" Jackie complained. "You're not being fun right now." Covering my mouth with my hand I waved her away. "Well what do you want then?"</p><p>"Can we get sushi?" I said putting on my best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Ugh, yes. Sushi." She grumbled, canceling the order for our regular pizza delivery and pulling up the number for the sushi place up the street. "Hi yes, I would like to order in please." I moved towards the bathroom as Jackie continued to talk on the phone. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like throwing up? Did I get food poisoning from that sketchy Thai restaurant like Jackie had said we might? Running to the bathroom, I turned on the light and flipped up the lid for the toilet before throwing up into it. "Lily?" I couldn't reply because I was still spewing chunks into the bowl, holding my hair back. "Oh my god, Lily." Jackie ran in as I began dry heaving. She held my hair back for me as I sat down on the tile. "What happened?"</p><p>"I don't know. I felt really sick." I murmured, grabbing some toilet paper from the roll and wiping my mouth. Jackie closed the lid and flushed the toilet after I tossed the wad of paper into it.</p><p>"Told you we shouldn't have gone to that Thai place." Jackie said.</p><p>"You don't feel sick right?" I said, leaning against the bathroom wall.</p><p>"Nope but then again, I always was stronger than you." I flipped her off, making her laugh. Holding out her hand for me, Jackie helped me stand up. "Just brush your teeth and you'll feel better. I'll get you seem ginger ale for your stomach." I nodded my head slowly as I washed my hands in the sink. Patting me on the back, Jackie left the bathroom.</p><p>Rinsing out my mouth with mouthwash before brushing my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. It couldn't be food poisoning. Jackie didn't get sick. But what else could it be? Weird cravings... Throwing up... I wanted to scream. When did I have my period last?</p><p>"Jackie!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My hands were already shaking. My knees were weak. I sat down on the toilet, staring at the tile as I heard her run through the apartment to get to me.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" My head was in my hands. I felt dizzy. "Lily what is it?" I lifted my head slowly.</p><p>"I think I'm pregnant." She was just staring at me and I was staring at her. Neither of us moved.</p><p>"Are you positive?" She whispered. I shook my head no, not trusting my voice. "When did you have your period last?"</p><p>"It's sporadic. I'm on the pill." I was beginning to hyperventilate. Jackie moved closer, bending down and taking my hands.</p><p>"Okay, listen to me. We're not going to freak out okay? We're going to wait for the delivery guy and then drive straight to the nearest drugstore okay? You'll buy a pregnancy test or two. Hell maybe even three if it will make you feel better. You'll drink lots of water and then we'll see okay?" I was nodding my head to her words, trying to breathe in and out slowly. "Now stand up, let's go to the living room." Pulling me up, the two of us walked to the living room hand in hand. "When was the last time you and Calum had unprotected sex?"</p><p>"Umm.. About a month ago maybe? He was uhh.. Angry from work. I was on the pill I thought it would be fine. We've done it before!" I said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me. And that's exactly the point, you've done this before did you think you were pregnant back then too?" I chewed my lip nervously. Only one other time. I had told Calum immediately and when it turned out to be nothing, we laughed about it. This time though... There were more signs.</p><p>Jackie tried to keep my mind occupied while we waited for our food. And when the delivery guy finally arrived, I shoved money into his hands, placed the sushi on a nearby counter and rushed out the door with Jackie in tow. The guy was so bewildered he just watched us leave. Jackie couldn't stop laughing. "We freaked him out!" She exclaimed pulling out of the visitors parking space.</p><p>"There's a CVS not far from here." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, on the corner. Don't worry Lily. Everything is fine." Except everything wasn't fine. I ran through the aisles like a maniac and grabbed up three different pregnancy tests before meeting Jackie at the cashier line. There was only one women at the register and she was moving slow. She was interacting with the other customers and scanning items at a snails pace. I was getting impatient.</p><p>"I'm open over here!" A voice called out. Before anyone else could react, I zoomed into the next aisle. "Hello ma'am, find everything okay?" The boy couldn't have been older than 17 and he was eyeing the pregnancy tests funny.</p><p>"Yes, everything was fine." He tossed the boxes into a bag before ringing up my total. Slapping a ten and a couple of fives down, I headed for the exit, bag in hand.</p><p>"You're acting a little bit crazy." Jackie said.</p><p>"I'm going a little bit crazy." I replied as my leg nervously bounced up and down in her car.</p><p>"Lily, don't worry about it. Even if you are pregnant..."</p><p>"I'm still in college Jackie! We live with my brother, we're not even married. What the hell am I supposed to do?" I demanded. I didn't even want to think about what my parents would say or our other friends.</p><p>"Lily, you'll figure it out. All you have to think about right now though, is peeing on some sticks." I snorted, rolling my eyes. She always knew what to say to make me feel better, even the tiniest bit. "What would you name them?"</p><p>"Name.." I murmured. I never even thought about a name. Because I didn't want to think about having a kid.. What would I want anyways? A girl, a boy? "I haven't thought about names! I might not even be pregnant."</p><p>"But you're thinking about it now. How about Jackie for a girls name?" Jackie said and I found myself smiling a little.</p><p>"I hate you." I said.</p><p>"No you don't." Jackie laughed as we pulled back in to the apartment</p><p>Three positive pregnancy tests later and it was confirmed. I was pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Got A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kept touching my stomach. I couldn't help it. There was something growing inside of me. That's kind of a hard thing to forget. Jackie had looked it up and my baby can't be much bigger than a peanut. I have a little bean in my stomach and it's only going to get bigger.</p><p>"Hey Princess." Came a sleepy voice, Calum's arm dropping down on my chest. Startled, I turned to look at him. His eyes were still closed and he had a sleepy smile on his face. I turned on my side to look at him.</p><p>"Hey." Calum tugged on my shirt a little and I knew he wanted me closer to him so I scooted in. He wrapped his arm fully around my back and opened his eyes only long enough to kiss my forehead. "Calum." I whispered, touching my stomach.</p><p>"Hmm?" I had to tell him. It's his child too but.. I was too scared. I'm still in college. We're not married. What would our parents think? My brother? I was freaking out and I knew stress wasn't good for babies.</p><p>"I love you." I finally said. Calum opened his eyes fully, smiling.</p><p>"I love you too baby." Damn.. Baby. We have a baby. "I don't want to go to work." He murmured, staring into my eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you have to go make that money." I said. He smirked a little. Money.. We're going to need more of that. I have to get another job.</p><p>"So I can spend it all on you baby girl?" Calum kissed my cheek as he sat up, sliding out of bed without disturbing the sheets. I sat up to watch him as he got ready for work.</p><p>"Well not just me but other.. Things." Calum made a face at me, a mixture of confusion and amusement.</p><p>"Do we need groceries or something? I can go to the store on my way home from work." He paused, pulling his shirt off. "Damn, I sounded really fucking old just now." I laughed at him, getting out of bed and walking over as he started putting on an undershirt.</p><p>"It was cute but no, we don't need groceries. Well, maybe milk." I said, helping him do up the buttons for his work shirt as he he put it on.</p><p>"Okay, milk it is. Is something bothering you darling? You seem weird." Calum said</p><p>"Weird how?" I asked as he took some dress pants off their hanger. He shrugged, trying to find a belt.</p><p>"Just weird. I don't know." Calum said.</p><p>"Well nothing's wrong." I said, which was the truth. Nothing was wrong. I should really tell him about our little peanut sized kid.</p><p>"Does your stomach hurt?" I dropped my hand from my stomach and tried not to look guilty.</p><p>"Uh, no. Cramps." I said. Stupid, stupid, stupid.</p><p>"So I'll pick up ice cream too. Cookies and cream?" He was going to be such a good dad. "No, uh.. Chocolate . Maybe the one kind where there's candy in it or cookie dough." Calum made a face.</p><p>"I thought you hate when they put cookie dough into ice cream. You always complain that it's too solid."</p><p>"Well I'm willing to forgive the ice cream companies for such an atrocity." I replied lightly. Calum started to laugh as he finished changing. Walking over to me, he kissed my hair and then my lips quickly.</p><p>"I love you but you're so weird. I'll see you after work."</p><p>"I love you too." And we have a baby! But the words never came out and I waved goodbye a little as Calum walked out our bedroom door. Groaning, I flopped back down onto the bed. What the hell was wrong with me. I had been pregnant for maybe a month now and soon I would have a very noticeable bump.</p><p>I sat up, knowing there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. I didn't have to go to school for another five hours but, I was too wide awake now. I might as well clean up the apartment, or work on homework or something. I took a quick shower to clear my head before I meticulously began applying makeup in the bathroom and checking to see if I had a baby bump every five minutes. I knew it wasn't going to happen with a snap of my fingers but.. God damnit there was a human in there. After folding my pajamas and placing them under one of the pillows of mine and Calum's bed, I headed to the kitchen. Time to feed myself and the baby.</p><p>After the initial shock of the pregnancy tests wore off, I began verbally tearing into myself, proclaiming to Jackie that I was already a horrible mother because of the poor quality of food I had been consuming in the past month. "Lily, you're over reacting. The most important thing here is that you didn't have alcohol. The baby won't like junk food but he'll tolerate it. You're fine." I felt a little nauseous after she mentioned alcohol. I don't have much taste for it to begin with but what if I had had a drink or two unknowingly. What then? Was my baby going to have health issues because I was a idiot who didn't know the signs of pregnancy?</p><p>After rummaging through the kitchen, I decided to make myself some eggs. That sounded healthy enough. Toast. Toast would be good too. As I set about making breakfast for myself, I began to imagine all the possible reactions Calum could have to hearing the news that I was pregnant.</p><p>Worst Case Scenario:</p><p>
  <em>"You're.. you're what?" He would be shocked, maybe even a little crushed. He would finally have to settle with me. "You can't, not your senior year of college." There would be a long pause. "Well, you're going to have to get an abortion."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did not like my worst case scenario. There was no way I was getting rid of this child. They were mine. They were Calum's. I've often dreamed of what our children might look like and just thinking about getting to see the little human finally made me a little giddy.</em>
</p><p>The Best Case Scenario:</p><p>
  <em>"Pregnant!" He would scream to the heavens. "I'm calling my parents! I'm calling yours! Hell I'm going to get a damn billboard with our faces on it! Lily you're beautiful and I love you!" He would kiss me passionately before getting down on one knee and proposing. "Lets make more!"</em>
</p><p>The best case scenario was a little hilarious and it sounded almost similar to what might actually happen.</p><p>What Will Probably Happen:</p><p>
  <em>Calum would smile and kiss me happily, his hand on my stomach. "Well, what are we gonna name the little bean sprout?" He'd propose to me not long after and then it would be the three of us forever. And whoever else we decided to bring into the world.</em>
</p><p>It was stupid to be nervous, as Jackie kept reminding me yesterday night. But she also said that I had a point. I was in college, we weren't married, my parents (well, my dad) would probably murder Calum the moment he found out I was knocked up. Calum had a stable job but we were about to drown in college debt, add a kid on top of that and the two of us were fucked. While I was lost in thought, I nearly burned the eggs. I forced myself to concentrate on the food, resolving to continue to worry myself into oblivion when I finally sat down, which is exactly what happened.</p><p>How was I going to keep this secret? Calum should be the next person to find out. He might be mad that he wasn't the first. Well, he'd probably be mad because I didn't tell him right away too. So there was no way in hell that I could tell my brother, Lance, Mike or literally anyone else before I told Calum... Maybe I could make an exception for Ella. I sighed as I finished eating breakfast. All I knew was that I had to tell him soon. Calum and I would figure this out, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Joys of Reproduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could not be more embarrassed than I was right now as Mike and Luke talked about sex. This conversation was not an unusual one, it actually happened quite often. Luke and Mike have never seen me as much of a little sister, they see me as a best friend and best friends talk about sex. On any other given day or time, I might join in, have a laugh with them but today I was completely mortified.</p><p>"Why are you blushing so hard Lil'." Mike asked me with a laugh.</p><p>"Because you two are so vulgar." I complained, covering my ears and trying to hide my head on the table. This position gave me a perfect view of my stomach though which only made me more uncomfortable. Nearly a week after finding out I was pregnant and I still hadn't told Calum.</p><p>"Oh don't go all innocent on us now Lily." Luke said shaking my shoulder. "I want to hear all the steamy details about you and my best mate." I slapped Luke's hand away but refused to look up.</p><p>"I can't stand either of you." I said.</p><p>"She's shy today it seems." Mike whispered to Luke as if I might not hear.</p><p>"I don't understand why. Just last week she was boasting about Calum's rather large.." Luke said.</p><p>"Enough!" I shouted, lifting my head and slamming my hands on the table. My cheeks were blazing red and I kind of got the feeling that I might have a panic attack if they kept joking around like this. I know I was being irrational. They hadn't mentioned kids, babies or the joys of reproduction in any way but I still felt like I couldn't breathe. Luke frowned, putting his hand on my arm comfortingly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Luke said.</p><p>"Yeah.. You seem a bit high strung." Mike said. His eyebrows were knit together in concern. I sighed, trying to get my heart rate under control.</p><p>"I'm fine.. Just stressed." I murmured. "I'm not really in a joking mood." I mumbled, dropping my head in my arms again. Luke began to rub my back a little before removing his hand from me.</p><p>"Stressed out about what?" He said. "Something with Calum." I gave him a look "You only reacted violently when we mentioned his name. I've known you two for years and I can always tell when you're upset with one another."</p><p>"I'm not upset. I'm stressed out." I muttered.</p><p>"Those are kind of the same thing." Mike said. I shot him a glare and he held up his hands defensively before shutting up.</p><p>"What's wrong Lil'?" Luke asked again But I couldn't tell him what was wrong. I had made a promise to myself. The next person to hear that I was pregnant was supposed to be Calum. He should have been the first and I should have told him when I found out but there was no going back now.</p><p>"I'll figure it out." I murmur, straightening up. "I think I'm going to go to the library." Surprisingly, the two of them let me go without argument. Usually if I'm upset they try to get me to stay and talk but I guess, this time, they caught the vibe that I just wanted to be alone more than anything at the moment.</p><p>I made quick work of getting to the library and finding a seat among the shelves of books. I took out my laptop and plugged my headphones in before starting up some music on my iTunes. As I began to listen to the soulful tune flowing through the speakers, I stared at the blank background of my computer. What was I going to do? I had next to no reason to come to the library.  I was caught up on all my homework and projects. I suppose I could read or go on tumblr or something but I wasn't really up for either of those things. Thats when something occurred to me. Slowly moving the cursor, I clicked on the search engine and typed in,</p><p>
  <em>Baby Names</em>
</p><p>Immediately, several websites popped up all of them lamenting about the trendiest baby names of the year. Squirming in my seat, I clicked on the first website and slowly began to scroll through all the <em>A</em> options for boys and girls names. I had never really thought about what to name my kids. I had only ver really considered how many I might actually want. So as I scrolled through names, I wondered how parents knew what names to choose for their children. I mean, you don't actually get to see them until they escape the womb. What if the name doesn't fit your kids appearance?</p><p>I could really like the name Ana but my kid could look more like an Isabel. What then? Do I change her name? What if my kid doesn't like their name? What if people make fun of them because of their name? Isabel Hood. It sounded a little weird. Would I even want Calum's last name? I kind of liked mine more. Isabel Karson. I liked that a lot better. Absentmindedly, I scrolled through the entire list of names, never really focusing on any given name in specific. I was mainly doing this to curb my anxiety. I wanted to pick baby names with Calum but it didn't hurt to get a head start now. Noah was a cute name.. and so was Lincoln. Wow, I guess I wanted a boy.</p><p>Exiting out of the screen, I close my eyes and slumped farther down into my chair. Tonight. I was going to tell him tonight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When my last class of the day finished up, I ended up running into Charlotte heading to her late night history course. She smiled at me brightly and we paused outside to talk to one another. "Hey what's up?" She asked. I shrugged.</p><p>"Not much. It's been a pretty boring day of classes."</p><p>"Luke mentioned to me that you were a little stressed earlier. He thought maybe you didn't want to tell him and Mike because they're guys. Did you want to talk to about something?" I knew Charlotte was just looking out for me and that she meant well but I got a little mad. If another damn person asked me if I was okay, I was going to explode.</p><p>"I'm fine." I muttered, in a harsher tone than I had expected. "I'm sorry Char, I have to go catch the bus or I'll never get home." Charlotte said nothing as I brushed past her and rushed towards the street. I wasn't really going to be late but I needed to escape that conversation before other pregnancy emotions erupted inside of me and I spilled the entire truth to her. Feeling guilty, I walked almost shamefully to the bus stop. When the big, hunkering vehicle finally pulls up, I'm hanging my head almost dejectedly as I board the bus with several other people.</p><p>"Something got you down?" Annie asks quietly as I slid my bus card. I shrug a little, not wanting to discuss my life with her today. "Okay pumpkin. I hope you cheer up. I hate seeing you so gloomy." Yeah, I hate feeling gloomy Annie. I want to tell her. Instead, I'm silent.</p><p>What I needed right now was a nice hot shower, some of that stress relief lotion and some food to calm myself down. I was really hoping Ella and Jake would be already be making food by the time I got home. I didn't want to wait. Glancing at my phone, I checked the time and saw that I also had a message from Calum. I ignored his message and simply read the time. I wouldn't see Calum for another two hours when he got home from work. I hoped I wouldn't have lost my nerve by then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter has more smut unfortunately</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pillowtalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew Calum wanted to have sex with me the moment he stepped through the door. I could just see it on his face. I had gotten pretty good at reading him. Instead of acknowledging this fact though, I pretended to be very occupied in the TV show I was watching, which was actually pretty good, instead of paying attention to his needs. Calum and Jake had a light conversation about something and Ella said dinner would be soon so Calum went to go change out of his work clothes. I had stiffened a little when he walked towards me. "Hey." I said softly as he bent down and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Can we have a quickie before dinner?" He whispered in my eat.</p><p>"Gross." I replied. "Go change." Calum smirked, probably thinking I was joking around with him but I wasn't.</p><p>"Okay, later then. I want to fuck your brains out." He whispered, kissing me again lightly before heading down the hallway and tugging off his tie. God damnit..</p><p>Dinner was pretty casual. Jake, Ella and Calum talked through most of it but I was quite, pushing my food around on my plate. It's not that I wasn't hungry, I was just nervous about having sex with Calum. I didn't want to say no, because ever since I had found out about the baby last week, I had been avoiding it like the plague but I couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually I would give in to him. I can't really resist Calum when he's in the mood but he was never really pushy when I wasn't...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Not tonight Calum. I'm tired." I said softly as he pulled me against him. I could already feel the bulge in his pants against my leg. I pushed back and Calum frowned.</p><p>"You've been saying that for a week."</p><p>"Are you keeping count?" I said, trying to make it into a joke.</p><p>"Kind of. Is something the matter?" He asked, touching my arm lightly. I shrugged as I changed out of my shirt, putting on my pajama top. He stilled my hands as I removed my jeans, the fabric falling in a heap on the floor. "Are you worried because Jake and Ella are in the living room?</p><p>"Yes." I said.</p><p>"Which is why you should have let me fuck you on Tuesday when neither of them were here." Calum said with a small smirk. Before wrapping his arms around me. Damnit.. He had <em>literally</em> caught me with my pants down. If he tried anything else.. I might just give in.</p><p>"I didn't want to then either." Was the only reply I could offer. Calum licked his lips. "Okay, how about this. I just make you cum over and over and over again. I don't even have to get off. I just like watching you." I blushed red, trying to wiggle out of his arms. He was beginning to play with the waistband of my underwear.</p><p>"Calum." I hissed. He laughed, releasing me.</p><p>"Please babe. I know you want me too." Where was my pajamas bottoms? I had to get them on before I practically <em>begged</em> him to let me sit on his face. He turned me around lightly, kissing my forehead. And before I could stop myself..</p><p>"Okay Calum." I murmured. Calum smiled slowly and before I knew it, he had removed my shirt and my panties and was laying me out on the bed.</p><p>"You have to be quite Princess, okay?" I nodded my head slowly, laying down. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Calum push one finger inside of me. This was a bad idea. But I didn't really care. He pumped in and out slowly, sending a shiver down my spine as I squirmed on the bed.</p><p>"Calum." I breathed out. It wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed him.</p><p>"I know baby." Calum said lightly, pushing down on my abdomen. My eyes shot up. The baby. I had to tell him. He added another finger and I gasped as he pushed back in and curled his fingers. I tried not to squirm and he lessened the pressure on my stomach. He started to move his fingers faster and I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. God I had missed this. "God I wish I could hear you." Calum murmured. He put one knee on the bed and bent down to kiss me.</p><p>"C-Calum fuck." I stuttered into his mouth as he kept up the pace with his hand.</p><p>"I know. Shh." He said softly as he began to leave a hickey mark on my chest. "I want you to cum on my hand Princess." He whispered in my ear. I was aching too, my entire body felt like it was trying to let loose. There was so much tension in my shoulders right now it was a wonder how I hadn't cramped up. "Loosen up darling." He continued. "Why are you so stiff?"</p><p>"I don't know." I whispered back, trying to do as he said and focusing only in his fingers inside of me and the feeling of his mouth on my chest as he sucked at my skin. It was working thankfully. My high was building and the second he began to rub my clit with his thumb, I knew I was done for. "Fu-fuck. Ca-lum. I'm gonna.." I barely finished my sentence before I came on his hand, arching my back off the bed from the shockwave of pleasure. "Fuck." I groaned.</p><p>"You're so pretty when you orgasm." Calum said softly, pulling back. He began to lick my cum off his fingers and I sat up, undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I thought you didn't want to fuck." Calum said skeptically, arching an eyebrow at me but not stopping the movement of my hands.</p><p>"I want to ride your dick." I whispered. Calum slowly smiled.</p><p>"Well I'm not going to say no." He said, undoing the last of the buttons before stripping this shirt off and then removing the white tank beneath that. He slid his pants off quickly, barely stopping to undo his belt. I was glad he was moving so quickly because I didn't want to have to rethink this. When he pulled his shorts down, his dick bounced free. I grabbed it lightly, running my hand down his length. I kind of wanted to suck him off but it was almost like he could read my thoughts. "Don't do that. I want to fuck you not get a blow job."</p><p>"Maybe later." I said with a shrug. Calum chuckled as he sat down on our bed. I quickly climbed into his lap and he pulled us farther back on the bed so we wouldn't fall off the edge. Pushing him down on the bed, Calum smirked as I reached down and lined him up with me. Slowly, I sank down on him.</p><p>"Fuck." Calum breathed out. Grinding my hips a little, I reveled in the feeling of him inside of me. Why did I think giving up having sex with him was a good idea? I began to bounce on his lap, Calum muttering obscenities the entire time. He grabbed my hips, setting a steady pace and barely letting me slid off of him. "You feel so damn good." Calum groaned.</p><p>"Thanks." I said breathlessly. Calum laughed.</p><p>"Can we ever have sex and not be sarcastic?" He asked, breathing a little hard as he said each word.</p><p>"Nope. Otherwise sex would get boring." I nearly screamed when I felt him hit my sweet spot. Instead I had to quickly put my hands over my mouth to muffle the sound of me going crazy on top of him.</p><p>"Come on baby, cum for me again." Calum moaned.</p><p>"You first." I chocked out. He chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe, I always get really turned on when I pleasure you with only my hands." I didn't reply, focusing on trying not to cum before him. "Shit." He groaned. I could tell he was ready to bust by the way the veins on his arm bulged out. "You win." Calum put his arm over his mouth, muffling a long moan as I felt him cum inside of me. Watching him fall apart under me sent me over the edge again and I hissed out his name as I continued to bounce on his dick. Spent, I rolled off of him, my chest heaving up and down. Calum pulled me into his side, putting an arm around me. For a while, all we did was breath in sync and try to calm our beating hearts. I still felt the aching need to come again. I had abstained from having sex for nearly a week and now I was kind of craving it. Were those my pregnancy hormones?</p><p>"Shit." Calum said, sitting up. He looked at me a bit bewildered.</p><p>"What?" I asked, confused.</p><p>"We didn't use a condom." Shit. Fuck. I mean, I'm already pregnant but... He didn't know that. "Oh my god. You're on the pill right?" Not anymore..</p><p>"Yes." He still seemed slightly freaked out though. "What's the matter, you're more freaked out than usual." I said.</p><p>"Sorry.. I just.. Remember when you thought you were pregnant like a year back?" Calum said. I nodded my head.</p><p>"Well, honestly, I was so fucking scared that you were." What. He had never told me that before. I swallowed hard. Calum laughed nervously. "I wasn't ready to be a dad."</p><p>"It's fine." I said, freaking out on the inside. He sighed and laid back down.</p><p>"That was a crazy time." He murmured. "We can't be so reckless anymore though." Calum kissed my forehead. "You're only a senior in college, I can't get you pregnant." Too bad I already was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I'm nervously tapping the nails of my right hand against the table and chewing on the skin of my left thumb lightly as I watch Jackie get our coffee's. She comes back, setting the drinks down with a smile on her face. But when she sees how nervous I am, she sighs. "Okay, come on. Out with it. You're clearly stressing about something. And stress isn't good for the baby." She whispers that last part to me like a secret and I swallow hard, stilling my by hands.</p><p>"Okay but it's.. it's bad."</p><p>"I'm sure it's fine Lily." I frown a little. "Now shoot, what's wrong with you." With a huff, I look down at my drink and then back up at her.</p><p>"You know how I've been dodging having sex with Calum?" Jackie nodded her head slowly, taking a sip from her cup. I waited until she had swallowed to finish. I didn't want this to be some sort of comedy spit take. "Well last night I gave in and we fucked." Jackie snorted.</p><p>"And? That's what's got you all twisted up? It's not like you can get pregnant while you're already pregnant." She said, gesturing to me.</p><p>"That's not it it's.. Its stupid I don't want him to hurt the baby and..." I said but she interrupted me.</p><p>"How is he gonna hurt the baby? Unless he has a yardstick for a dick, which you have said he doesn't, nothing's going to happen to them just because mommy is having some fun." I knew my fears were irrational but I was still afraid.</p><p>"And.." I repeated. Jackie gestured for me to go on. "And he said he wasn't ready to be a dad." I watched her frown, setting down her drink.</p><p>"No, don't twist his words like that. Tell me exactly what he said." Jackie said. I squirmed in my seat, looking around the coffee shop like Calum might be listening even though he was at work, not with me.</p><p>"We didn't use a condom last night and he got a little freaked out." I said. Jackie snorted.</p><p>"You really need to tell him you're pregnant so he can stop worrying." I huffed she gestured for me to keep going.</p><p>"He brought up last year when I thought I was pregnant and he said, and I quote, <em>'I wasn't ready to be a dad.'</em> End quote." Jackie is shaking her head at me.</p><p>"Lily, that was last year. This time it's different. You're almost out of college, you know he's going to propose, you've seen the ring." I frowned. "He may not have been ready last year but this is different. You need to stop stressing out. Stress isn't good for the baby." She repeated herself. I touched my stomach instinctively. "Please tell him. You'll feel a lot better when you do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The More the Merrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella and I held up our glasses, while Calum and Jake put their beer bottles up. "A toast!" I cried out. "To Jake finally getting some balls.."</p><p>"Hey!" He shouted at me.</p><p>"And to Ella our beautiful new roommate and my future sister in-law." Ella and I laughed while Jake started to chug his beer, probably from embarrassment over what I said. Calum chuckled. I <em>was</em> purposefully trying to embarrass Jake and also hinting that he needed to propose to Ella before I did it for him.</p><p>"Come here." Ella said, grabbing the wine bottle off the kitchen counter and moving me to the other side of the room. Her wine glass had actual wine in it, mine had apple cider. I had bought it specifically for today because I knew that Ella was finally taking up permanent residence in the apartment. Because of the baby, I couldn't have wine and I was hoping the boys wouldn't notice that I wasn't drinking but judging by the look on Ella's face, she did. "Something is up with you and don't pretend like I haven't noticed." Ella said over her wine glass. "This is your favorite brand and you <em>just</em> turned it down. They may not have noticed because you're not much of a drinker but I'm not as dense." I glanced over at Calum and Jake worriedly before dragging Ella further into the living room and out onto our small balcony. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed more advice. Talking to Jackie wasn't enough.</p><p>"Okay but please don't freak out and you can't say anything to Jake or Calum." I whispered. Why were girls so perceptive? How could she tell I was hiding something? Ella nodded slowly.</p><p>"You're not cheating right?" Ella said.</p><p>"Oh god no!" I exclaimed. Calum and Jake looked our way and I smiled sheepishly. Calum shrugged, going back to their conversation while I subtly grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned up the volume for the music.</p><p>"Okay because.. I kind of thought you were because you've been hanging out with that Drew guy and..."</p><p>"Drew is gay." I said.</p><p>"Oh alright. That's cool. Then what is it?" Ella said. I shifted around nervously, running a hand through my hair before exhaling and just coming out with it.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." Ella's eyes grew wide and I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement as well as her tone of voice.</p><p>"Oh my god. That is not what I was expecting." I nodded my head slowly, rubbing my arms and hugging myself a little, like I was trying to keep it together. "How far along are you and.. If you don't want me to tell Jake.. Calum doesn't know?" I shook my head. "Lily!" She hissed.</p><p>"What? I'll explain myself, I swear. But it's been nearly two months now I think and.."</p><p>"You think?" Ella questioned. I sighed.</p><p>"I don't know the exact date of when Calum and I had unprotected sex. We have sex all the time. The days get muddled." I said. Ella nodded.</p><p>"Okay, continue." Ella said. I purse my lips before staring up again.</p><p>"Calum has said so many times before that he doesn't want us to be engaged because he doesn't want me to think about marriage as a senior in college well if I drop this on him... I just.. What am I going to do? We're going to have a kid!" I whisper shouted at her. "My parents are going to be livid. We're not married and Calum.. Calum said he wasn't ready to be a dad."</p><p>"How did that come up?" Ella asked before touching my stomach. "And you're still not showing yet. When will you?" I swatted her hand away. What if they saw?</p><p>"We had unprotected sex a couple days back and he freaked. Remember how last year I thought I was pregnant? Apparently, he was freaking out a lot back then internally because he didn't want to be a father yet."</p><p>"That was over a year ago." Ella hissed. "His feelings have probably changed. What do you think will happen once you tell him? He's not going to leave you Lily. You two have been together for too long, you're planning on getting married anyways."</p><p>"Yeah, married and then kids. Not kid and then marriage." I said.</p><p>"Hey, what are you two conspiring about over there?" Calum asked. Ella and I stiffened, turning to look at them. The two of them looked really suspicious of us as they held their beers, arms slightly crossed.</p><p>"Nothing." I squeaked out, nervous. Calum smirked.</p><p>"Can't be nothing babe. You're turning red in the face." My hands flew to my cheeks.</p><p>"Shut up!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, leave us alone. It's girl talk." Ella insisted. Jake shrugged.</p><p>"Gross. Let them talk Calum. You're paranoid." I watched my boyfriend huff before turning back around. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to throw up.</p><p>"When are you going to tell him?" Ella demanded.</p><p>"I... I don't know." I whispered. "I'm so scared."</p><p>"Well, eventually he's going to notice that you're getting bigger, craving weird foods. He's going to connect the dots Lily." I nodded my head slowly. He was. I jut had to figure out what to do before he did figure it out.</p><p>"He wouldn't dare say I'm getting fat but.. You're right." Ella shrugged.</p><p>"I usually am." I laughed a little.</p><p>"It feels good to talk about him." I said finally as we sat down on the couch. "The only other person that knows is Jackie and she only knows because she was there when I found out."</p><p>"Him? You couldn't have found out the gender yet, right?" Ella said with a small smile.</p><p>"No.. I'm just hoping its a boy. Can you imagine? A little Calum running around." I said. Ella laughs.</p><p>"That would be something..." She pauses. "Please tell him. Soon." Ella insists. I nod my head sternly.</p><p>"I know. I can't keep this from him. I'm going to explode."</p><p>"Hey, you girls want to watch a movie?" Jake asks. The two of us glance over at him and Ella immediately begins throwing out options. I stay quite as Ella and Calum switch places. Calum kisses my forehead.</p><p>"Excited to have another girl around the apartment? We have an even ratio now." Well, not unless you count the small child inside me.</p><p>"Super excited." I replied with a smile, leaning into him.</p><p>"You're worrying me you know." I frowned, staring up at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Calum shrugged finishing off his beer.</p><p>"You seem more anxious than usual and I know you're hiding something from me. I just can't tell if it's a good or bad thing." I dug my nails into the palm of my hand. Oh god. What do I say now?</p><p>"Well, it can be good or bad depending on how you see it." Shit. What kind of vague answer was that? Calum's eyebrows arched downward.</p><p>"Please just tell me Lil'." I had two secrets, one of them I was ready to tell, the other, not so much.</p><p>"I saw the ring." The statement came out louder than I intended and Ella gasped across the room. I blushed red at having blurted it out loud enough for her and my brother to hear. Calum also turned a little red.</p><p>"How? I hid it.. Kind of well." Calum said. I laughed.</p><p>"Calum, it was in your sock drawer. Remember how you had me do your laundry?" I said.</p><p>"So you went through my socks then? It was in one that was already in the drawer. It was rolled up!" Calum said.</p><p>"Drew told me that's where <em>he</em> hides things and I was well.. looking for something else." I turned away from my brother and Calum.</p><p>"Something else?" Jake demanded, his eyes were narrowed. "What were you looking for?"</p><p>"Just... Something else. Clearly, I didn't find it. I found the ring. It's really beautiful Calum. I only got a glimpse of it because you came home not long after but.." I nodded my head.</p><p>"Well, it's not really a secret that I planned on proposing to you." Calum sighed. "But screw Drew for spilling a trade secret. What the hell." He grumbled. "At least you don't know when I plan on proposing."</p><p>"Yeah, you have that going for you." I said, smiling at him lightly.</p><p>"Okay you two, shut up and let's watch a movie." Jake says, rolling his eyes at us. "I'm glad you're moving in babe, those two gross me out." He said, pretending to be quiet. I hit my brothers arm as I sat next to him on the sofa, Calum sitting down on my right.</p><p>"Shut up we're not gross." I grumbled as Ella finished popping in the DVD.</p><p>"You two don't see how you react around one another. I do. I shouldn't have agreed to let you live here."</p><p>"Oh quit complaining. Rent was cheaper to split between the three, now four of us, so unless you want Calum and I to move out together I suggest you shut your mouth." I said.</p><p>"Mom would never let you, <em>despite</em> how much she loves Calum."</p><p>"I think you underestimate me. Who was on my side when Calum and I started dating hmm? It was mom. Dad didn't even care!" I said.</p><p>"But dating him and living under the same roof as him while you're dating is two very different things and.." Ella put her hand over Jake's mouth as Calum chuckled and pulled me closer to him.</p><p>"I hope you're ready to see their constant fighting." Calum said to Ella over my head. "Once the two of them get going, they never shut up."</p><p>"Oh I know, but I know just how to shut Jake up." Ella said.</p><p>"You can't.." Jake began but I watched as Ella began to whisper something into Jake's ear. He swallowed hard, his cheeks turning a bit red before he cleared his throat and said, "Okay, I'll shut up." I started to laugh.</p><p>"What did you say Ella?" I asked, teasingly.</p><p>"Oh I said.." it was Jake's turn to put his hand over Ella's mouth.</p><p>"Don't you dare." He commands. "And don't tell her later when you two are alone."</p><p>"You can't tell her what to do!" I begin. "She's a.." Calum gets my attention by whispering in my ear</p><p>"Hey, shut up Princess or I won't eat you out later tonight." I turn to glare at Calum who's smirking. I punch him in the chest as my face becomes as red as Jake's.</p><p>"God. I don't want to know what you said." Jake groans before pressing play for the movie with the remote. Ella and Calum high five each other and then the four of us shut up to watch the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ship Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Calum finished pulling up the dress on my zipper, I felt how snug it was around my abdomen. Was that because I was literally carrying extra weight or because I hadn't worn this dress in a while and forgot what it felt like? Calum kissed my forehead as I turned around to look at him. "You look beautiful." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah well, I looked <em>more</em> beautiful thirty minutes ago before you ripped my dress off and smudged my makeup." I replied with half a glare as I finished fixing myself in the mirror. Calum laughed as I grabbed my necklace off his dresser. I had been trying to put it on when he came back from the shower, but he took one look at me and made me drop what I was doing so he could have sex with me. "If we're late, I'm telling Drew and Alex <em>exactly</em> why."</p><p>"We won't be late Princess." Calum said with a slight eye roll.</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure. Finish getting ready so we can go." I told him as he pulled out a jacket from the closet. "Why aren't you going to wear that?" I asked him, gesturing to the shirt I had laid out for him.</p><p>"I'm sick of button ups babe. I have to wear them all the time for work and I hate ties." He grumbled, grabbing up the one I left on the bed and tossing it back into the drawer it belonged in.</p><p>"Yeah well now you look like an adult pretending to be a teenager."</p><p>"And you look like a teenager pretending to be an adult." He replied, hitting my ass before leaning up against the door to our room.</p><p>"Excuse you but I don't ever have a reason to dress up and I don't want to look like a pre-pubescent girl." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He smirked.</p><p>"Trust me, you never do."</p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Hood." I said.</p><p>"It's gotten me plenty of places Miss Karson." Calum whispered, leaning in and kissing my neck. I push past him out the door and he follows after me.</p><p>"You know, it should be Future Mrs. Hood."  Calum laughed. "I'm serious. I've known about the ring for how long now?" I ask him. Calum simply shakes his head at me, grabbing his car keys as Jake throws popcorn at us from the couch.</p><p>"Shut up you two. I thought you guys were supposed to be gone by now." Jake said.</p><p>"You know Calum, he takes forever to change." I said with a roll of my eyes. Ella snickered against Jake's chest.</p><p>"It takes him forever but look at what he's wearing. I thought you guys were going out to a fancy ass restaurant." Jake said, I sigh and nod my head.</p><p>"You don't think I told him that?" I ask her. Ella laughs some more.</p><p>"Button ups get uncomfortable." Calum complains again. "Come on babe, let's go or we'll <em>really</em> be late." Calum says, putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me to the front door.</p><p>"Have fun on your double date!" Ella cries out as we exit the apartment. I smirk a little as Calum and I descend the stairs, heading towards the parking lot.</p><p>"Remember how worried you were about Drew?" I asked him. Calum sighed.</p><p>"He's a very attractive man Lily, can you blame me? He probably has arm muscles bigger than my head." I started to laugh as we walked to his car, hand in hand.</p><p>"I just think it's funny because he thinks <em>you're</em> really hot." Calum's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "Now, don't you dare flirt with him otherwise I will be forced to kill you and Drew and then Alex and I will have to bury your lifeless bodies."</p><p>"I won't flirt with him!" Calum objected.</p><p>"Oh please, you've obviously got a little crush on him. You noticed his arm muscles." I said.</p><p>"I'm a very observant guy." Calum grumbled. "Have you met Alex? Is he a nice person?" I shrug a little.</p><p>"I don't know. I've never met him. This will be my first time meeting him, though I have seen pictures." Calum nods his head lightly as we get in his car. I pulled my phone out of my purse, glancing at the time as Calum started the engine to his car</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asks as he back if out of the parking space.</p><p>"Telling Drew we're going to be late because you just <em>had</em> to have dessert before dinner."</p><p>"Don't tell him that!" Calum exclaimed, making me laugh.</p><p>"I didn't. I promise." I say with a smile. He narrows his eyes a little.</p><p>"I don't believe you." Calum said.</p><p>"I'm offended!" I cried out, faking being hurt. Calum shook his head at me. "Oh calm down. You know I talk to Luke all the time about the two of us right? I'm sure you do it too."</p><p>"No!" He argued. "It's weird. He used to like you." Calum said.</p><p>"Yeah well now he has a wonderful girlfriend that he fucks into the afterlife. You gotta get over this qualm you have talking about our sex life."</p><p>"It's not a qualm." Calum grumbled. "I'm just not indecent like you." He teased.</p><p>"Now I'm really offended. Turn this car around!" I instructed. "I demand to be let out."</p><p>"Not on your life Princess."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry we're late!" I exclaimed as we sat down at the table with Drew and Alex. The two men smiled up at us. "Calum took forever to get ready. I don't know where that stereotype came from about girls taking a really long time. It's definitely boys in my opinion."</p><p>"I like her." Alex said, grinning at Drew. "How dare you keep her from me." He extends his hand. "Hi Lily. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alex but I'm sure you already knew that." I shake his hand with a laugh.</p><p>"Of course. Drew has told me a lot about you." I said.</p><p>"Likewise." He turns to Calum. "Nice to meet you too handsome." Alex said. Calum pauses as he's about to shake Alex's hand. I can't help myself, I burst out laughing.</p><p>"Don't be shy babe." I said, elbowing him in the ribs. Calum shook Alex's hand as Drew and I snickered.</p><p>"You're right. He does look cute when he blushes." Alex says to his boyfriend. Calum seems at a loss for words.</p><p>"Okay you two, okay. He's very nervous." I say, putting my hand on Calum's arms. "And as much as I love seeing him speechless, if you continue to tease him, he might just explode."</p><p>"Is it getting hot in here?" Calum said tugging at his collar, still able to joke around even though he was completely flustered. We all laughed.</p><p>"Well it's so nice to finally meet you two. Drew and I haven't been on a double date in a while and he hardly introduces me to anyone out here. I'm so happy you two reconnected." Alex said.</p><p>"I am too. I've always seen Andrew as a friend, despite us breaking up." I shrug a little as a waitress comes by and asks us what we would like to drink. "I can drive home." I tell Calum. "If you want a beer you can get one." He eyes me quizzically.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I nod my head quickly, smiling at him.</p><p>"I won't crash your car. I swear." Calum frowns a little, sensing that something is up with me but he doesn't question it. He orders a beer, Drew and I get a water and Alex asks for wine.</p><p>"Drew always says I'm going to turn into a wine dad." Alex tells us after the waiter leaves. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend who kisses his cheek, making me giddy with happiness just watching them.</p><p>"Hey, did I ever tell you about Alex's nickname for you guys?" Drew said to me. I shrug a little.</p><p>"I don't think so." I said. Drew gestures to his boyfriend who takes over the story.</p><p>"Well you know how celebrity couples have ship names? Like Brangalina?" I nod my head slowly, wondering where this is going. "Well, I like giving regular every day couples ship names too because it makes me happy and I <em>love</em> love so I made up one for you guys."</p><p>"It actually took him a while." Drew explained. "He said your guys names didn't go well together, not even your last names." I laugh, glancing at Calum because Alex is kind of right. Lily and Calum. Hood and Karson. They didn't sound very compatible.</p><p>"Okay shoot, what did you finally settle for?" Calum asks with a smile, taking my hand under the table.</p><p>"Lilum." Alex says triumphantly.</p><p>"Lil um?" Calum says, breaking up the word into two separate sounds. "I thought you were going to say something like.. Cally." Alex snaps his fingers.</p><p>"Cally is so cute!" He says in a loud excited voice. "Why didn't I think of that.." I laugh.</p><p>"What about you guys? What's your ship name? Drex?" Drew looks at me in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"Alex calls us Anex. He said it sounded metal." Andrew rolls his eyes while the three of us laugh "So it's the first two letters of Andrew and the last two of Alex but Drex sounds pretty cool too."</p><p>"Let's name our first kid that." Alex said.</p><p>"I am not letting you name our kid that." Drew said firmly, trying not to laugh at his boyfriends earnest expression.</p><p>"But it's so cute! We could tell him that his name is a mixture of both of ours." Alex said with a laugh. Dinner with the two of them was fun. Alex was always cracking jokes and Calum eventually became comfortable enough to join him. The two of them complemented each other well. "Hey, how have you been?" Drew asked me in a quieter voice as Calum and Alex laughed over something.</p><p>"I'm fine. Why?" I asked him with a small smile. Drew looked me over like he couldn't decide if I was lying or not.</p><p>"I don't know. I know we've only just became friends again but you seem a little different." Drew shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just being a bit crazy."</p><p>"A bit?" Alex butted in. "You're more than just <em>a bit</em> crazy." I laughed with Alex as Drew rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Dinner was nice." Calum said as I drove us back to the apartment. "They seem to really love each other." I nodded my head slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, which makes me happy because I'm pretty sure you're Alex's type." Calum gave me a look. "What? It's true!" I said with a snicker.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Calum shook his head at me. "You said Drew is going to propose soon?"</p><p>"Why? Want to beat him to the punch?" Calum thought for a second.</p><p>"Are you asking if I want to propose to Alex before he can or if I want to propose to you before he proposes to Alex?" I laughed. "Babe, watch out." I hit the brakes as the light turns red and he gives me this look. I merely reply with,</p><p>"The second one." </p><p>"Yes. That's what I was thinking." I hit his arm. "I'm kidding. But if we do propose relatively in the same time slot, we have to make sure the weddings don't overlap."</p><p>"So we're eloping?" I said.</p><p>"Your brother would kill me." He paused. "And your mom.. and your dad."</p><p>"True but hey, I doubt the weddings will be close to one another. I don't want a big wedding and I've talked to Drew and it sounds like Alex wants to go all out." </p><p>"You mean like, wedding on the beach, ten tier cake, fireworks during their wedding photos?"</p><p>"Exactly." I said.</p><p>"Damn.. I'm glad you're simple. We don't want to tear a hole in anyone's bank account." I actually did sort of want a bit of a big wedding but.. With a baby on the way it just wouldn't be possible. And I still had to tell Calum about the tiny human. Now didn't seem like a good time though but was there ever really going to be a <em>good</em> time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Monday Blue's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since I became pregnant, I was the one trying to jump Calum's bones to get him into bed. I practically tackled him to the ground when he first walked through the door. He just looked so cute all tired with his tie undone around his neck. I couldn't help myself. I jumped from the chair I was sitting in, Ella giving me an amused look as I did, and threw myself into Calum's arms.</p><p>"Calum!" I cried out as he surprisingly caught me. I pulled back and kissed him, smiling the whole time. Calum eventually smiled too, though I could tell he was really, <em>really</em> tired.</p><p>"Hey darling, what's got you all excited?" He said.</p><p>"I missed you." I replied honestly. Jake made a gagging sound from his spot on the couch next to Ella who immediately hit him in the chest.</p><p>"Oh can you give it a rest already Jake!" I complained as Calum put my arm around me with a sigh. "We've been together for almost six years now. Face the facts, I'm dating your best friend." Calum kissed me cheek in confirmation and I smiled at him.</p><p>"I can't let it go baby sister. You guys broke the rules!" Jake said. Calum removes his arm from my shoulders with a roll of his eyes before walking off.</p><p>"Rules stink." He said, not offering up a more sarcastic reply. I slowly follow him into the kitchen and watch as he begins to pour himself a glass of water.</p><p>"You okay?" I said. He nods.</p><p>"Just tired." He steps closer to me. "I can tell you want something from me but I'm <em>really</em> tired babe." I frown a little but he just smiles. "That just means you'll have to do all the work." Fine by me. I almost wanted to jump up and down and squeal. I had no idea what had gotten into me. Why was I so thirsty for his dick? Calum took a quick shower while I sat on our bed anxiously, waiting for him. I kept thinking about him in the shower, water running down his chest and through his hair. It almost made me a little giddy. He came into our room with a heavy sigh and I smiled at him.</p><p>"Why are you so tired?" I said.</p><p>"The boss wants me to go on this business trip with him so he had me doing a bunch of shit today. I worked through lunch to complete everything." I frowned.</p><p>"Babe.." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." He sits down next to me and I brush back a lock of his wet hair. When it dried it would be curly. I loved seeing him with such fluffy hair.</p><p>"When's the trip?" I said. He hesitated.</p><p>"Tomorrow and it goes until Friday. I should be home that evening." I frowned. Of course. Just great. He <em>would</em> have to leave when I became sex crazed.</p><p>"Oh." I said.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry it's last minute. Jared was supposed to go with him but he's out all week with the flu and I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." He kisses me sweetly. "Right now I want to see you bouncing on my dick." Wow. Zero to hundred. I grinned.</p><p>"You got it babe." I said, tackling him to the bed. Calum laughed as we took off our clothes. I climbed on top of him as I slowly peeled off my shirt. Calum smiled, touching my tattoo just underneath my arm.</p><p>"You were so cute when you got this." He murmured. Sometimes I forget I even had a tattoo. Calum usually points it out for me right before we have sex or sometime just after it as he traces it with his fingertips. "I can't believe I've been in love with you for six years." He touched my cheek lightly and I leaned into him with a smile.</p><p>"You're gonna be in love with me forever Calum." I said, making him laugh. "Six years is nothing." He pushed himself up with one hand and kissed me, his other hand threading through my hair.</p><p>"I love you." He murmured. I kind of wished I had the intense, <em>let's fuck in the shower</em> Calum but all I was going to get right now was the sensual, <em>let's make this last</em> Calum. I guess  I was just going to have to imagine him fucking me like there's no tomorrow. "God you feel amazing." Calum groaned as I slowly moved up and down in his lap. "Wait did you.." He asked but I cut him off with a kiss. <em>No I did not put a condom on you Calum. I am pregnant. We don't need one. Now shut up while I fuck you</em>. Is what I wanted to say. But instead I replied with,</p><p>"No. It's fine. Don't worry about it. Why do you think I take birth control?"</p><p>"Because condoms aren't 100% at keeping you from getting pregnant." He gripped my hips tightly. "And birth control isn't completely effective either darling." I stopped moving on top of him.</p><p>"You know what is 100% effective?" I said. "Abstinence." I started to move off of him but he sat up and put one arm around me, keeping me in place.</p><p>"Don't you dare." He said firmly, kissing my neck. He seemed a bit reinvigorated right now. Maybe I could get him to fuck me hard.. I just had to do the one thing I <em>swore</em> I never would.</p><p>"Okay daddy." I said in almost a moan as I felt him thrust up. The muscles of his arms tensed.</p><p>"Darling?" He questioned in a shallow voice.</p><p>"Come on daddy." I complained. "I want you to fuck me." Calum just stared at me.</p><p>"You're fucking with me aren't you."</p><p>"Yes." I said trying not to laugh as I looked down at our entwined bodies. Calum rolled his eyes before flipping us around and pinning me to the bed.</p><p>"Is hell freezing over?" He asked as he left feather light kisses on my hip bone, trailing them up to me chest. "Because you said you would only call me daddy when that happened."</p><p>"Well then it must be true." I said, squirming underneath him. "Are you going to fuck me or not daddy." Calum grabbed up something from the floor and I broke out into a wide smile when I realized it was his tie.</p><p>"Of course I will Princess." He said as I lifted my wrists up to him. "And you're going to be very quiet otherwise daddy is going to have to stop. Do you want that?" I shake my head no, my body begging for him to touch me. He tightened the knot of the tie and pushed my arms back behind me. "When we get our own house, I'm buying a damn bedpost." He muttered to himself. "Don't move or I'll stop Princess, okay?" I barely had time to nod my head before he pushed himself inside of me again. Nearly letting out a loud moan of pleasure, I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from making a single sound. I had done it. I had gotten him to fuck me senselessly and all I had to do was call him daddy. "How does that feel Princess?" He whispered in my ear.</p><p>"Fuck.." I chocked out, my nails digging into my palms. I really wanted to touch him but if I did, he said he would stop so I'm not going to risk it. "It feels good daddy." I breathed out. If I let my voice go above a whisper, I was afraid I was going to scream.</p><p>"No cursing baby girl. Or I won't let you cum."</p><p>"No daddy." I groaned. Calum was smiling widely. I didn't think such a simple thing could make him this happy. Well, I guess I was going to have to get over kink shaming him. "I want to cum daddy."</p><p>"You're not gonna cum until I tell you too." Calum said in a hard voice. But he was already hitting my sweet spot. "Don't. Princess." He could tell I was on the verge of release and so he slowed his pace down and I whined as I came off my high. "You will obey me Princess." Breathing heavily, I nodded.</p><p>"Okay daddy." He slowly picked up his pace again. God I hoped Ella and Jake couldn't hear us. The veins in his arms were popping out and I gripped the sheets at the back of the bed tightly as I felt my orgasm build up yet again. "Daddy please." I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut so I could concentrate on not cuming on his dick.</p><p>"Okay Princess." Calum said, his thrusts getting a little bit sloppier. "Go ahead." Gasping, my eyes flew open as I finally released, my back arching off the bed. "Fuck.." Calum groaned before I felt him cum inside of me. Managing to wriggle my wrists out of his tie, I pushed myself up slightly and kissed him, running one hand through his now sweaty hair.</p><p>"I love you." I whispered against his lips. But he merely replied with,</p><p>"Did you call me daddy to get me to fuck you like this?" I started to laugh as he pulled out.</p><p>"You know me so well." Calum smirked. "But hey, we should do that more often. I didn't understand it before you kinky bastard but now I get it." He kissed me lightly.</p><p>"I told you you would." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as he collapsed onto his side of the bed. "God Lil'." He murmured, closing his eyes. "If I was tired before, I'm exhausted now."</p><p>"You're welcome." I said, though I really wanted to tell him to sit up and fuck me again.</p><p>"I wish I could fuck you without a condom more often." He murmured.</p><p>"I mean you can." I suggested lightly. Calum took my hand and kissed it lightly.</p><p>"When we're married Lily. What would your parents think if I got you pregnant right now?" That's what I was worried about. I didn't reply to his question, just ran my hand through his hair lightly, waiting for him to say something else as I stared at his serene features. A couple minutes later though and I heard him begin to snore. What was that Nicki Minaj line again? <em>Pussy put his ass to sleep. Now he calling me NyQuil</em>.</p><p>I laughed at the joke I made, kissing Calum's cheek. He rolled over and I got up to change into my pajamas. Calum had a lot of body heat and besides that, he was a cover hog so he would be fine. I grabbed the comforter from off the floor where Calum pushed it and I shook it out before draping it over him and the bed. Climbing back in, I smiled and pressed myself up against Calum's back, putting my arm around his waist. Sometime in the night this position might change but for right now, I was the big spoon. I scooted up higher on the pillow and kissed Calum's shoulder. He sighed a little and held my arm against his chest. Why was he so damn cute? Before long, I fell asleep with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Working Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked, hanging onto Calum, pressing myself against his back. I wondered if he could tell my stomach was a little bigger. Calum chuckled, spinning around in my arms so he could wrap his own around my waist and kiss me.</p><p>"I'll only be gone four days." He reminded me as I pouted. Of course he had to leave now, just when I became incredibly sex crazed. I have been trying to ignore the bubbling feeling inside of me but right now it is impossible. If he even touched me in some sort of sensual way I was probably going to cum all over my panties. I didn't like being so high strung like this.</p><p>"That's <em>four-ever</em>." I grumbled, making a slight pun. Calum laughed and kissed me again. "Why do they want you?" I mumbled. "You're not that important." Calum grinned and managed to free himself from my grip as he continued packing,</p><p>"I told you. If I do this business trip the boss said he would consider promoting me." Calum reminded me.</p><p>"Consider." I pointed out. "He didn't say he <em>would</em> promote you. Besides, wasn't this Jared supposed to go? Is he now bumped out of line for this promotion?" He rolled his eyes as I sat down on our shared bed.</p><p>"You're very optimistic this morning." Calum closed his suitcase and I couldn't stand it. He would be gone for four days. Four days! What the heck was I supposed to do with this incredible desire in the pit of my stomach?</p><p>"I just.." I muttered, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Just what? You seem tense Princess." He smirked, using my nickname. I blushed pink, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth.</p><p>"I just <em>want</em> you." Calum arched his eyebrows a little in surprise.</p><p>"I thought you'd be tired from last night." He said with a wink and a laugh. God he was so sexy.</p><p>"Apparently you didn't do a good job." I replied, trying to be serious. Calum's smile immediately turned into a frown and he stalked over to me.</p><p>"Don't say that Princess. It won't end well for you."</p><p>"That's what I'm hoping for." I said. Calum swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing.</p><p>"Shit Lily. I have to go in like ten minutes." I bit my tongue to keep myself from getting upset. If ever there was a need for me to say, 'Calum, dick me down', it would be right now.</p><p>"I know." I whined, flopping down onto the bed. Calum's expression softened. Leaning over me, he pressed his lips against mine and I put my hands on the side of his face, trying to keep him attached to me. He made me let go of him though, taking one of my hands in his and smiling at me sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lily. I really am. I would rather be fucking you into oblivion but.." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I really have to go." I sat up as he began to lean away from me. "You know what you should do." He said, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.</p><p>"No." I muttered.</p><p>"You should face time me while masturbating. I would love to see that Princess." My mouth fell open in shock at his words and he started to laugh at the look on my face. "I love you Lily, with all my heart."</p><p>"I love you." I managed to get out.</p><p>"See you in four days. I'll take you out to dinner and then fuck you into oblivion like I mentioned earlier." I nodded, knowing that if I spoke now, my mouth would betray me and tell him about the small child inside of me. He left with a smile, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You okay? You seem.. Tense." Mike said staring at me a bit too hard.</p><p>"Calum left so she doesn't have a fuck buddy." Luke said nonchalantly across from me. I groaned, dropping my head down into my arms.</p><p>"I know. It's going to suck." I complained.</p><p>"Hey, you know what will get your mind off sex?" Mike said, poking my arm several times.</p><p>"What?" I said. I would literally try anything.</p><p>"Thinking about old people fucking." I lifted my head to glare at Mike who wore this stupid grin on his face. "Just imagine it! All saggy and wrinkly and gross." Luke threw his empty water bottle at Mike.</p><p>"Dude, shut up. You're so gross." Luke complained.</p><p>"Did it help?" Mike asked, ignoring him. I thought about it for a second.. kind of? Because now all I could think about was my grandparents fucking each other. I shuddered.</p><p>"Yeah, it worked." I said. Mike made me high-five him. Luke rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, how about you come out with us tonight?" Luke asked.</p><p>"Who is us?" I said. </p><p>"Me, Char, Ash, Mike and Mara." Luke said. I frowned.</p><p>"Y'all were gonna hang out without me?" I demanded.</p><p>"No, we were gonna ask you today because we knew we would see you." Mike corrected "And since your boyfriend is out of town, you <em>have</em> to come with us." Mike said with a grin.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I said.</p><p>"Just down to a club that Charlotte wants to go to." Luke explains with a shrug. "I think she's trying to set her brother up with one of her friends." I frown.</p><p>"So I'm going to be a seventh wheel then!" I complain.</p><p>"Hey, Ash might say no. You know how he is." Luke replied, leaning on the table. I huffed. Ash is a really quiet guy. It takes him awhile to warm up to people. I don't even think he's that accustomed to me. We've only hung out a couple of times. I sigh.</p><p>"Fine whatever. I'll go with you guys but only because I have nothing better to do." Tonight was my night off and tomorrow, Luke and I would have work... it was going to be a long four days without Calum.</p><p>"I'm offended. I thought we were your friends." Luke said with a fake pout.</p><p>"Ugh. I know. I hate it." I grumbled making the two of them laugh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you could come!" Charlotte cried out excitedly. I plastered a smile to my lips, wishing I was back home and getting off to image of Calum in my head. That's what I <em>had</em> been doing before Mike and Mara picked me up. The three of us kept up a good conversation during the car ride but my mind was otherwise preoccupied with thoughts of Calum. <em>God</em> I wished he was here so I could sit on his face. "Oh don't make that face." Charlottes said, hitting my lightly.</p><p>"What face?" I said.</p><p>"The <em>I'm pretending I'm happy </em>face." She replied with a frown. "Ash rejected my offer to set him up with someone so you won't be a seventh wheel you big baby." I sighed in relief as Char rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Thank god!" I cried out as Luke appeared, two drinks in his hand. Ash wasn't that far behind him, a beer bottle in one hand that he was halfway finished with.</p><p>"Hey Luke, Ash." I said with a smile. Luke handed one of the drinks off to Charlotte before hugging me and greeting Mike and Mara as well.</p><p>"No boyfriend?" Ash said, glancing around as if Calum might come out of nowhere.</p><p>"Contrary to popular belief, Calum and I are not adjoined at the hip." I said. Mike snickered.</p><p>"Well I wouldn't say hip exactly more of.." Mike said. Mara hit her boyfriend before he could finish the sentence but I had a pretty good idea where he was going with with it.</p><p>"Now you two won't look like complete losers as you drink yourselves silly!" Charlotte exclaimed. Ash rolled his eyes at his sister.</p><p>"I won't be drinking. I'm the designated driver." I said.</p><p>"Against my wishes." Mara added. "I told her she should let a bit loose tonight, since she rarely does drink but she outright <em>refused</em> and then went on to suggest she drive Mike and I back <em>despite</em> me telling him he should be the designated driver because he <em>always</em> drinks." She gave Mike and I both hard looks as we shrugged.</p><p>"I'm not up for drinking you guys. Isn't it enough that I'm here?" I asked.</p><p>"Nope." Luke said at the same time Charlotte said,</p><p>"Yes!" Charlotte glared up at her boyfriend who laughed.</p><p>"Come on babe, let's dance." Luke chugged his beer as Charlotte handed hers off to her brother. Ash took it while shaking his head.</p><p>"I won't be your drink holder all night baby sister." He scolded her but Charlotte laughed as she moved into the throng of dancers with her boyfriend.</p><p>"Want something?" Mike asked me.</p><p>"Get me something fruity and nonalcoholic and I swear, if you give me come cocktail with alcohol hidden so cleverly in it that I can't taste it, I will kill you." I said. Mike laughed, probably thinking I wasn't serious.</p><p>"Okay! Sheesh. One non-alcoholic drink." Mara and him disappeared towards the bar and I was left with Ash, leaning up against the wall of the club.</p><p>"You have a bad brush with alcohol?" He asked lightly. I shrugged.</p><p>"I just don't really like the taste sometimes and it's not good for you anyways." I said as I subconsciously touched my stomach. Ash nodded.</p><p>"You're not wrong. It's literally poison so there's that." Ash said. Mara and Mike eventually came back with a drink that had a little umbrella in it and some unrealistically blue liquid.</p><p>"Mike.." I began, glaring at him.</p><p>"There's no alcohol. I promise." Mara said with a smile. "We'll get you drunk some other time." Then her and Mike went to join Charlotte and Luke on the dance floor. Eventually, Ash and I were able to find a table to sit down at where a waitress would come by every now and then and bring him another beer if he asked for it. The club actually wasn't that bad. They had some great music and sure it was loud but Ash and I were able to have a nice conversation. First it was about school and then our siblings but the topic quickly changed to our relationship status.</p><p>"So Calum hasn't proposed yet?" Ash said.</p><p>"You're telling me. I keep telling Calum we might as well be married right now but he wants to wait until I'm out of college." I said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well you only have a couple months left." Ash said. I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah but.. I just want it to be official you know? Calum and I had a rough patch when I was a senior in high school. He thought I was cheating on him and he always get's really overprotective and jealous when I'm around other guys.." I trail off, shaking my head.</p><p>"You think marrying him would ease his worries?" Ash said.</p><p>"They should! I've liked plenty of guys but.. I've never loved anyone like I love Calum." Ash smiled delicately, finishing off his fifth beer.</p><p>"I wish I had something like that." Ash said.</p><p>"Well you'll never get it if you keep turning people down. Keep your options open Ash." I said with a small smile.</p><p>"I am.. I'm bisexual." Ash said.</p><p>"Oh." I said in surprise. I didn't know that. He smiled a little, nodding.</p><p>"My sister is always trying to set me up with girls, never guys. Which is fine like.. I don't mind but I think I do lean more towards guys than girls and I've only dated one guy..." He stops himself and hails a waiter, ordering another beer. I feel like I've just been handed so much information. Ash and I have never really talked before tonight.</p><p>"What happened with this guy?" I said. He sighs.</p><p>"I'm not drunk enough for that conversation." I don't pressure him about it and a couple minutes later, my phone rings. I pull it out and check the Caller ID, becoming extremely happy when I see it's Calum.</p><p>"Hey babe!" I cry out, answering the call as the waiter returns with Ash's beer. Calum laughs on the other end.</p><p>"Having fun at that club?" Calum said.</p><p>"Not in the slightest." He laughs again. "No actually, I'm just sitting here talking to Ash."</p><p>"You're not drinking?" Calum said.</p><p>"Nope, I'm the driver." I said. He sighs.</p><p>"I should have guessed." He said. I laugh a little.</p><p>"How's my big business man?" I asked him as Ash scanned the dance floor, possibly looking for his sister and our other friends.</p><p>"Bored and I miss you." He grumbled. "The boss could have come here without me. I'm basically the coffee boy."</p><p>"Aw poor baby." I teased lightly. He sighs.</p><p>"Are you gonna think about what I told you?" He questioned.</p><p>"Hmm? What did you tell me?" I asked with a small smile.</p><p>"That you should face time me while you're touching yourself." Calum said.</p><p>"Where are you?" I demanded, getting a little red in the face. Calum laughed and I was suddenly taken back to a time when he was in college and I was still in high school and he had said some <em>nasty</em> things to me over the phone.</p><p>"My hotel room babe, I'm alone and thinking about you."</p><p>"Are you.." I began, not wanting to finish the sentence in front of Ash.</p><p>"Yes. Which is why you should get your ass home so I can watch you Princess." I put my hand over my face, looking away from the dark haired boy in front of me. I was so glad it was dark enough in here so he wouldn't see how badly I was blushing.</p><p>"I hate you." I said.</p><p>"No you don't." I sighed.</p><p>"Well, whatever. You have <em>fun</em> out there." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"I can't wait to see you in four days." Calum said.</p><p>"Neither can I." I said.</p><p>"I love you." He said with a slight groan. God that was so hot. I wish he hadn't called me while he was jerking off. It only made me want him more.</p><p>"I love you too." We hung up and I looked up to find Ash staring at some dude's ass on the dance floor. "Go talk to him." I encouraged. Ash jumped slightly, a little embarrassed at having been caught.</p><p>"And leave you alone?" He said.</p><p>"She's not alone!" Cried out a breathless Charlotte, pushing me farther into the booth so she could sit next to me. "Go get yourself some dick big brother!" Ash shook his head as Luke laughed loudly.</p><p>"You're drunk." Ash told her. But nevertheless, he got up leaving me with two very drunk best friends and wishing I was at home so I could talk to Calum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mrs. Lily Jamie Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calum!" I practically screamed as I burst though the apartment door. I heard him chuckle from somewhere further in the apartment. Jake flipped me off from the kitchen. "Fight me Jake." I said to him as I ran down to mine and Calum's room. He was currently getting changed, a tie loose around his neck and a smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey darling." I jumped him, nearly knocking him to the ground as I kissed him feverishly. "Whoa hey! You act like I've been gone for weeks." He said gripping my arms tightly and trying to stop me from kissing every inch of his face.</p><p>"I missed you." I whined.</p><p>"We talked every night on the phone." Calum said with a smile as I dropped my backpack down on the floor.</p><p>"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" I demanded. Calum laughed.</p><p>"Of course I did Princess." He winked and I blushed a little. "Are you ready to go out tonight?" He asked.</p><p>"Ready as in physically? Because no. I still have to shower and change but figuratively, yes I'm ready. Where are we going?" Calum ran a hand through his hair, leaning up against his dresser as I tried to decide what to wear.</p><p>"Four Courses." I paused.</p><p>"That fancy ass restaurant where Tom Cruise ate at once?"</p><p>"The very same." Calum said.</p><p>"Isn't that like super expensive?" I asked him, pulling out the best dress I owned from the closet.</p><p>"You're worth it." Calum said. I snorted.</p><p>"Yeah I know that but.." He laughed. "It's expensive Calum." I didn't really have any other excuse that that. You're supposed to get a four course meal at this place (as the name might suggest) and while I was feeding two people now, I didn't think I could eat four courses in one sitting.</p><p>"Well would you like to go to your restaurant and have Luke serve us?" He asked. I pretended like I was going to throw up at the sound of Lance's name.</p><p>"God no. Let's go get classy at Four Courses." I said.</p><p>"I thought you would say that." Calum said touching my waist lightly and kissing my cheek. "And when we come home tonight, I will fuck your brains out." He whispered into my hair. Just him saying that almost made my panties wet. God I needed to get these damn hormones under control.</p><p>"Okay but I need to shower first." I said.</p><p>"How about I just fuck you right now?" He said, wrapping his arms around me, his grip tight. Tempting. God it was so tempting but if we started to go right here, right now, I wouldn't want to stop.</p><p>"You could take another shower with me." I suggested, twisting in his grip so I could get my clothes out of my drawer.</p><p>"I would but I actually have work to finish before we head out." I made a face at him as he let go of me.</p><p>"Then why suggest it?" I asked. Calum shrugged.</p><p>"Because I'm horny as fuck but I should really finish this as well." Calum said.</p><p>"Priorities." I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"You're always a priority Princess. Tonight, I swear, it'll be just you and me. Okay?" You me and the baby I wanted to say. Instead, I nodded my head slowly as he kissed my temple. "Now go on." He said hitting my ass and nudging me towards the door so I could head to the bathroom. I smiled as I watched him gather his things before I headed down the hall.</p><p>Tonight. I had to tell him tonight. I couldn't put it off any longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Calum gripped my hand tightly as we walked through the restaurant, the hostess showing us to our table. Even in my fanciest dress I felt a little out of place here. Everyone here looked like five star celebrities and I was merely a three star average person.</p><p>Calum pulled my chair out for me and I blushed, sitting down. The hostess said our waiter would be over in a minute but no sooner had she left when the waiter appeared, handing Calum and I the wine menu's. "It's okay Calum, we don't have to get wine." He eyed me quizzically.</p><p>"You sure? Your favorite brand is on here." I shrugged, handing the menu back.</p><p>"It's fine." Calum frowned and ordered both of us waters as I scanned the menu lightly. We only had six different meal courses to choose from. That's how you know it's fancy, when the menu is limited.</p><p>"So how were things while I was gone? You and Jake clearly didn't tear one another apart." I smiled a little.</p><p>"No but I came very close yesterday." I said.</p><p>"What'd he do?" I really couldn't remember. I knew my hormones had made me lash out so the details of what happened were a bit fuzzy.</p><p>"I don't know but it was probably really douchbaggy." I said. Calum chuckled. "So was the trip really boring?" Calum shrugged.</p><p>"For the most part. My favorite part of the day was when I got to call you." I smirked.</p><p>"Cheesy." I said.</p><p>"That's my middle name." Calum said with a grin.</p><p>"No it isn't, <em>Thomas</em>." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.</p><p>"Oh I didn't tell you? I changed it to Cheesy. Calum Cheesy Hood. CCH." He said. I snickered.</p><p>"I hate you." I said.</p><p>"Love you too Lily."</p><p>The conversation went  quite normally. Calum and I ordered our food and while we waited we talked about his job and my classes and my friends and moving to a new apartment. We were really only staying in that place until I graduated and since Ella had a car and was a Master student with mainly night classes, she didn't particularly care if we were nearer or farther from the college. Jake and Calum both wanted to move closer to their respective work places so we were trying to find a good middle. As we talked and ate, I wasn't sure when to exactly work my pregnancy into the conversation. I mean.. I could deviate from what we were actually talking about but I was so nervous and we were having such a good time that I didn't want to ruin it by becoming an emotional mess. I didn't want to break down in front of all these people. I would rather tell him when we were alone, back at the apartment. But around dessert, Calum said,</p><p>"I'm just going to come right out with it." I slowly put my spoon in my mouth, loving the sweet taste of the ice cream. He looked nervous and I wondered why.</p><p>"Come out with what?" I said.</p><p>"Lily, you're the love of my life." I laughed a little.</p><p>"I know." I said. He smirked.</p><p>"And despite us arguing and me becoming a jealous idiot for no reason, there is no one I would rather have these kinds of fights or experiences with." Holy shit.. I knew where this was leading.</p><p>"Back at you." I said. Calum took my hand and squeezed it tightly, giving me a look that told me to shut up and let him finish. No. Please, no. Don't propose now. I was supposed to tell him about our baby!</p><p>"You're all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever need and I know this has been a long time coming and I know you know where this is going.." He slipped the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, letting go of my hand. "I'm going to love you forever. I never want to live a day without you." He took a deep breath as he opened the box. "Lily Karson, will you marry me?" I was holding my breath. I think everyone in the restaurant was as they stared at my boyfriend who was currently holding up the box with my ring in it.</p><p>"Calum, I'm pregnant." I blurted out. I don't know who was more shocked, Calum or the people in earshot of what I had just said. My life felt like a damn soap opera right now.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" He said in a whisper, like he couldn't believe it. I nodded my head vigorously.</p><p>"I tried to tell you before but I got scared because we're not married and.." God.. my stupid hormones. I was beginning to cry. "And I was worried because you said before that you weren't ready to be a father. And my dad will definitely have a fit because I'm pregnant <em>before</em> we were even engaged and.." Calum cut me off.</p><p>"Lily, when I said I wasn't ready to be a father, those were feelings from over a year ago. I love you, I love our baby. We can handle your father together. I know your mom will be overjoyed to hear about this. " No.. I didn't know that. What if she was just as pissed as my dad? But then again.. It was my mom. The same women who pushed me into my first date with Calum. Maybe her reaction wouldn't be as bad. He was still holding the ring out to me. Tears spilled out onto my cheeks and I moved my hands from twisting the ends of my dress to cover my face.</p><p>"I'll marry you." I said through my hands.</p><p>"You'll marry me?" He said. I nodded, moving my hands away.</p><p>"I'll marry you." I repeated. Calum's shoulders dropped in relief. Was he afraid I would say no? He put the ring on my finger and the restaurant cheered as he got up and kissed me, bending down a little next to my chair. When he pulled back he was touching my stomach.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a dad." He said with an excited whisper. But I was freaking out.</p><p>"I've known for almost three months." Calum frowned and that's when he realized I wasn't crying because I was happy. I was crying because the pressure that had been building up in me these past few weeks had finally been able to get loose. "I'm so sorry Calum." I whispered, the tears falling faster. "Can we go home? I don't want to cry here." I begged.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Let's go. We can talk at home." I started to try to hold back my sobs as he hailed a waiter to bring us the check. "Don't cry Lily. It's okay." Calum assured me. But I didn't feel okay. It still felt like a pound of bricks was sitting on my chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow what a cliffhanger lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the drive home, we had been silent. I couldn't look at him. He said we would talk when we got home. Was he mad? He didn't look mad. When we reached the apartment complex, the two of us stepped out of the car. Calum locked it behind us before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to our floor. The lights were on in the living room but I didn't see Jake or Ella anywhere. I started to walk towards our room and Calum followed after me. As soon as he closed the bedroom door behind him, he walked over and kissed me, his hands cupping my face. "You're not mad?" I asked in a pathetic voice. Calum frowned.</p><p>"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Calum said.</p><p>"You didn't talk to me in the car!" I wailed.</p><p>"You were distraught! I thought it was the hormones and you would talk if you wanted to. I didn't want to push it." Calum said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well you not talking made me more distraught!" I said. Surprisingly, he laughed. "Stop it. You should hate me." I complained.</p><p>"I could never hate you." Calum said with a grin.</p><p>"I've been pregnant for almost three months. I should have told you right away Calum! I didn't know you were going to propose tonight and I ruined it by crying. Well, most people do cry but I cried because I was stressed out and i kept thinking about how my parents would react and how you would react.." I said, beginning to ramble.</p><p>"How I would react?" He said. "Why would I be anything but happy?" Calum said, arching an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Because of that night you told me you weren't ready last year!" I said, throwing my hands up. "And because you kept saying we couldn't be married or engaged or whatever while I was in college. Well I'm pregnant and in college which is kind of similar because they're both major life events and.." He interrupted me with a kiss.</p><p>"I know I said I wasn't ready Lily but.. Is anyone ever really ready to look after another human?" I laughed a little, wiping at my tears. "You didn't have to keep this from me just because you thought I wouldn't want them." Calum said.</p><p>"You don't hate me for not telling you first then?" I said sadly.</p><p>"Depends on who else knows." Calum said with a smirk.</p><p>"Jackie because she was there when I was puking my guts out and Ella because she noticed I wasn't drinking the night she took up permanent residence here." I said.</p><p>"I knew it!" Calum exclaimed. "I knew you weren't just hiding the fact that you found the ring." He shook his head at me. "I love you Lily. That's never going to change. I.. I love you even more now that I know you're carrying our kid." He slowly wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "Okay?" I nodded my head as he sat me down on our bed. Leaning in slowly, Calum kissed me. I kissed him back urgently. God I wanted him so bad. "Wait.." Calum murmured pulling back. "You've been pregnant almost three months right?" He asked, touching my stomach. I nodded my head, embarrassed. "But.. we've fucked several times already and.." He paused and I laughed.</p><p>"I'm not going to get <em>more</em> pregnant Calum." I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"No its just.. I've been fucking you and there's this human in your uterus." He said with a frown.</p><p>"Your dick and the baby do not occupy the same space in my body." I said. His cheeks flushed red.</p><p>"I know! It's just weird to think about." Calum said with a small laugh.</p><p>"Then don't think about it and just fuck me."  Calum seemed startled by the request. "Please Calum? I really want you to fuck me senselessly like you said you would." He barely hesitated. Calum stood right up and began to take off his clothes.</p><p>"You haven't told your family so when do you want to?" Calum said, pausing a little.</p><p>"Shut up. I don't want to think about that." I murmured pressing my body against his before I had unchanged completely. His hands ran down the sides of my chest to my waist.</p><p>"Is this part of those raging pregnancy hormones all those movies and shows talk about?" He murmured as I kissed his neck, moving down to his shoulder blade.</p><p>"Yes and I've actually been holding back because I was scared to tell you about the little bean." I looked up at him as he snorted. I rolled my eyes a little. "I have been so sexually frustrated this week all I have been able to think about is you." I said. He smirked.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Calum said.</p><p>"I'm insatiable Calum. When we had sex Monday before you left, I wanted to keep going but you were exhausted so I let it go." I shrugged. "I've got off thinking about you a couple times. There was even this time in class Wednesday..." I said, voice trailing off.</p><p>"Holy shit.. Lily." Calum said, throughly amused.</p><p>"Insatiable." I repeated.</p><p>"Well shit." Calum said. "I told you to call me." He started to push down my underwear and I stilled his hands.</p><p>"I actually wanted to try something." He started to breathe a little heavy as I said this. Stepping away from him, I grabbed the chair from his desk and made him sit on it before I removed my underwear completely and sat on our bed.</p><p>"Lily?" He questioned as I spread my legs.</p><p>"Just watch me." I murmured, closing my eyes as I put my hand in between my legs. Calum sucked in air as he watched me begin to play with myself. I had imagined him sitting and watching me before but we had never actually done it. It was usually always better when it was his hands and not my own but this week I kept imagining how he would look if he walked in on me like this and it really turned me on. I opened my eyes now to see his reaction. I was actually surprised that he wasn't jerking off. I guess he was too preoccupied. Keeping my eyes open, I looked him directly in the eyes as I pushed one finger up inside of me. I let out a stifled moan, relishing in the feeling and getting this weird rush of adrenaline as he watched me. "Calum." I moaned, pumping my finger slowly.</p><p>"Lil.." His voice died as I let out another loud groan, adding a finger. Imagining him watching me and actually having him watch me were to completely different things. God, why haven't we done this before? I sped up the pace of my hand and became a moaning mess in front of him. At one point he reached out to me but I told him to stay still. His hand retreated.</p><p>"Fuck.." I cried out, feeling my pussy begin to tighten around my fingers. I was so close. I was so damn close. I locked eyes with him again and that was enough to make me cum on my hand, shouting his name up to the ceiling. Before I had even moved my hand, Calum was on top of me. He was kissing down my neck and telling me how sexy I was and how we should do that more often.</p><p>"Please fuck me." I begged. My pussy was throbbing. I needed him now. Wasting no time, Calum pulled my left leg up and wrapped it around his waist before pushing deep inside of me. I gasped at the contact and then felt giddy as I realized we wouldn't have to use a condom for the next six months.</p><p>"What did you do to my Lily?" Calum breathed out as he rocked against me. "My little innocent Lily. She would have never done anything like that."</p><p>"I've actually been thinking about it ever since you told me on Tuesday that you wanted to watch me..." I groaned as the bed began to creak under his frantic movements.</p><p>"God I love you so much and I'm so damn glad I get to fuck you without a condom for six more months." I'm glad we think alike. Calum rolled his hips against mine. The waves of pleasure I was receiving was a little overwhelming but it's what I wanted.</p><p>"Calum." I groaned. "Oh god."</p><p>"I know baby." He said in a hoarse voice. It wasn't going to take much for me to cum again and judging by how tense Calum's shoulders were beneath my hands, he was on edge too. "Marry me?" He asked.</p><p>"I already said yes." I breathed out before gasping loudly as he hit my sweet spot.</p><p>"I know I just like hearing it." Calum said.</p><p>"I'll marry you." I groaned, digging my nails into his back. "I'll marry you." Calum kissed me hard as he came inside of me, his whole body shuddering on top of me. His movements slowed a little and I whined, not having released for the second time.</p><p>"I know Lil." He murmured as he began to leave a hickey mark on my neck. "What do you want me to do?" I stared up at him. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were so beautiful. I kissed him lightly.</p><p>"Just look at me." I whispered. He was staring at me so intently I almost got embarrassed but then I thought about how I made him sit and watch me. I'd never seen him so surprised before or more turned on. It was a good combination.</p><p>"How many times have you got off thinking about me?"</p><p>"This week?" He nodded. "Five.. no.. Six times."</p><p>"Holy shit. I shouldn't have gone on that damn business trip" He smirked a little. "You should have face timed me or called me like I told you too." I shivered at the thought as I focused on his steady rhythm. "I would have loved to watch you Princess. Hearing you moan my name." I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my high coming back. "Your little fingers up inside your pussy. My hands have always been better than yours Lily." He murmured.</p><p>"Calum.." I whimpered.</p><p>"You can't make yourself feel as good as I do. I know exactly what you like." Which was true. We'd been together long enough for him to know what I liked or what I wanted. He was insanely good at reading my body. "Are you gonna cum for me Princess?" He said in my ear, making me open my eyes to look at him. "I can feel your pussy tightening around me. Come on Princess, cum for me."</p><p>"Fuck!" I cried out. "Calum." Calum kissed me, and let me ride out my orgasm before pulling out. I must have made some pathetic whimpering noise though because he chuckled and laid down next to me, staring at me with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Not satisfied?" I shrugged, embarrassed. "Well, we have all night. Jake and Ella aren't here because they know better." He smiled coyly.</p><p>"You told them you were proposing tonight?" He nodded and I let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Thank god. I've missed you so much." I climbed back onto his lap and kissed him, leaning over his body. Calum smiled up at me.</p><p>"Have you thought of names?" Came his sudden question. I paused, sitting up a little. Calum sat up as well and began stroking my hair lightly.</p><p>"I was actually too nervous to think of names." I said shyly. "But I did have a few picked out before hand." Calum nodded. We had talked about kids before and I had recently been trying to recall the names we had talked about. When Jackie asked me the day I found out about the small bean, I drew a blank but maybe a day or two ago, I remembered what I wanted and what Calum thought would be a good name for a baby.</p><p>"You liked the name Carter because it was gender neutral." I wanted to cry. He remembered.</p><p>"It's a beautiful name." I whispered.</p><p>"And they'll be a beautiful kid." Calum said roughing my stomach lightly. "What are you hoping for?" He asks.</p><p>"I'm kind of hoping for a boy but.. I don't care. I'll love them either way." I said. He kissed my cheek lightly.</p><p>"I love you and the small human." He said. I hit his chest, laughing.</p><p>"Don't call them that!" I cried out.</p><p>"You called them a small bean. I think small human is more accurate." I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Just shut up and eat me out." I said. Calum grinned. </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bundle of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Several Months Later</em>
</p><p>"Calum!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He came rushing into our room, staring at me as I stared at the puddle on the floor underneath me.</p><p>"Did you just.." He said.</p><p>"No!" I shouted. "My water broke you idiot!"</p><p>"Holy.. Holy shit!" He shouted, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.</p><p>"Calum!" I shouted again.</p><p>"I.. Okay yeah! Let's go!" He cried out, racing out of the room before rushing back in and grabbing my hand. Being nine months pregnant <em>sucked</em>. I literally looked like I had swallowed one of those oversized bouncy balls. I couldn't move that fast, my feet always hurt and worst of all, I sometimes <em>did</em> pee my pants because I couldn't control my bladder which is why Calum nearly asked if that's what I had just done.</p><p>"Ella! Call my brother and my mom please!" I shouted to her as she rushed around, grabbing up the bag the two of us had prepared for this moment. She shoved it into Calum's hands, already calling my brother.</p><p>"Jake, get off your ass and meet us at the hospital." Ella said. Code for, <em>a human is trying to bust it's way out of Lily</em>. I think I hear my brother shout something on the other end but Calum pulls me out the apartment and towards the steps.</p><p>"I hate this!" I complained as a contraction hit my body, making me want to double over in pain as I waddled down the steps.</p><p>"You're fine babe! Everything's fine!" Calum said in a loud voice.</p><p>"Then why are you shouting?" I demanded.</p><p>"Because I'm freaking out!" Calum said.</p><p>"You're not the one in pain!" I cried out, another contraction coming in full force. "And you better drive fast or I will have the baby in your damn car!" That was enough to get him to calm down a little. Ella ran out of the apartment, still on the phone. I assumed she was talking to my mom now because I could hear squealing on the other end of it and knew that couldn't be my brother unless he suddenly obtained a shrill high pitched voice.</p><p>"She's fine. We're taking her to the hospital." Ella said as she helped me into the car. "Just breathe honey." She told me before turning to Calum. "Do not drive like a maniac please." She's right, Calum could be kind of reckless, though I was a worse driver. He didn't drive like a complete maniac but I was too concentrated on how much pain I was in to care. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I swear to god if you pass out Calum I will kill you!" I said to him as a shocked look crossed his features.</p><p>"I'm sorry! But there's literally a human being coming out of you." He sputtered. Screaming, I gripped his hand tighter as the nurse continued to shout at me to push.</p><p>"Yeah, me. Not you." I said not daring to look down.</p><p>"Miss Karson I'm going to need you to focus here." My doctor told me as I groaned, feeling sweat drip down the back of my neck.</p><p>"Completely focused." I said. "How could I not be when there's something trying to bust its way out of me!" I pushed again, wondering how long this torture was going to last.</p><p>"You're almost there Lily. One more big push for me." Nurse Olivia commanded. Taking a deep breath, I pushed out again and heard a tiny cry of alarm coming from bellow me.</p><p>"It's a boy." Calum pulled down his surgical mask in awe. We had wanted to be surprised by its gender when the little demon finally escaped my womb. A boy how beautiful...</p><p>"Oh my god Lily." Calum whispered as I began to hear the baby scream. "He's beautiful." I laughed, already spent.</p><p>"Well yeah, look at you." I murmured feeling like I was about to pass out.</p><p>"Olivia, there's too much blood. She could be hemorrhaging." My doctor said.</p><p>"What!" Calum shouted but his voice was far away.</p><p>"Cut the umbilical cord." I tried to reach for Calum's hand but my entire body felt heavy. Our baby was crying loudly.</p><p>"Wait! Is she going to be okay?" Calum demanded.</p><p>"Mr. Hood we're going to need you to stay here, give the baby to Hilary." I was covered in a sheet as someone began to hurriedly move my bed out of the room.</p><p>"No! I'm going with you she's my.." Calum stopped. We weren't married. He was only my boyfriend. Wherever they were taking me, he wouldn't be allowed to go and I couldn't tell him everything  was going to be fine or to look after the baby because I was loosing consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When I woke up next, I was thankfully not in any pain but that was probably because of the drugs being pumped into me through the IV. I felt pressure on my hand as I struggled to lift my heavy eyelids and gain my bearings. I slowly scanned the room. There were no nurses or doctors, just Calum. He was holding my hand, fast asleep in the chair next to me. His face looked a little puffy. He had probably been crying. I almost laughed but coughed instead which startled him enough to wake him.</p><p>"Lily." Calum breathed out, squeezing my hand. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled lightly. "You scared me."</p><p>"Sorry, I'll try not to bleed out next time around." I said softly before rising anxiety built up inside of me. The baby.</p><p>"Baby's fine. They're in that baby room. You know, the one with the glass windows so people can gawk." I actually laughed that time. "I could ask a nurse to get them." I nodded my head as he pressed the call button.</p><p>"You didn't name our child yet right?" I asked. "Because I swear to god if our baby's name is Calum Jr..."</p><p>"Relax darling, I haven't named them yet. The little one is currently named <em>Karson</em> because it's your last name." Ah, that makes sense. A nurse came in just then, and was relieved to know that I was awake. She immediately checked my IV and then said she would get our baby.</p><p>"They're very healthy and you did a very good job for your first time. Nearly ten pounds." She said, patting my arm before walking out as I looked towards Calum.</p><p>"I just lost ten pounds." I said. Calum snorted.</p><p>"Don't speak about our child like that." Calum said.</p><p>"Why? They're not here and better yet, they won't understand me for a while so." I shrugged. Calum smirked, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.</p><p>"So.. Names?" He said.</p><p>"Let me look at the baby first Calum. I want to know if the name will fit." Calum rolled his eyes slightly, still smiling as we waited for the nurse to come back. When she did, she was carrying a small bundle of yellow blankets and my heart started to beat faster. Finally, my baby.</p><p>"Here you are Miss Karson. I'll leave you three alone now." She murmured softly as he was placed into my arms. I pulled the blankets down a little to look at his face and nearly burst into tears. I loved them already.</p><p>"I thought babies were cute." I whispered, to Calum. His expression went from one of joy to confusion.</p><p>"What?" Calum said.</p><p>"Why isn't he cute Calum? I blame you." I teased lightly, my expression blank. Calum just stared back at me, unable to decipher if I was joking or not. I slowly smiled and he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Lil. I really thought you were calling our baby ugly." I shifted his weight around a little and shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, they're not gonna win a modeling contest or anything right now. So squishy looking." I softly touched our baby's cheek and he yawned, I pulled back as he opened his eyes. "Oh, hello there little human." I said to him, surprised. His dark eyes just stared back up at me. "I'm your momma and this is Calum, your daddy."</p><p>"Why are you being so formal?" Calum said with a laugh.</p><p>"I don't know, shut up." I said. The baby slowly smiled. "They're on my side. You better watch out Calum." I said with a laugh. Calum leaned in and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"I love you so damn much." He said softly.</p><p>"Yeah, I love you too." I faced him so I could properly kiss him before looking back down at our little boy. "So, how do you feel about Carter?" I asked. "Its gender neutral, really cute and.. I think it fits." I said, lifting his face up a little higher so Calum could look at him.</p><p>"Carter is perfect." He said, gently placing his hand on our baby's stomach.</p><p>"I'm so glad Carter's not crying or anything." I said softly. "If they start crying, I'll cry and then you'll be left with two crying children." Calum rolled his eyes at me.</p><p>"You're not a kid Lily." Calum said. I snorted.</p><p>"If those doctors or nurses didn't look at my medical chart, they would probably think I was a teen mom with an older man." Calum became offended.</p><p>"I do not look that old!" Calum said. I caressed his cheek lightly.</p><p>"You're right. You can't even grow a beard." Calum covered his eyes with his hand, looking away from me.</p><p>"This is supposed to be a special moment and you're ruining it by being sarcastic and teasing me." Carter cooed in my arms and I smiled down at our baby.</p><p>"Yeah Calum, shut up." I said.</p><p>"That's not what he said." Calum complained.</p><p>"How do you know? Do you speak baby?" I said.</p><p>"Do you?" Calum said.</p><p>"Of course I do. I'm the mom." I said smoothing out Carter's hair. He grabbed at my fingers. Carter's tiny hands could barely close around my ring finger.</p><p>"I think Carter likes the engagement ring." Calum said.</p><p>"Maybe Carter's wondering why daddy didn't buy mommy a better ring." I said in one of those higher pitched voices that parents reserve for kids.</p><p>"You said you didn't want one." Calum complained.</p><p>"And I don't." I leaned over and kissed him as he smirked. "I'm just teasing dummy. Now will you hold our baby. I have to go to the bathroom." I said.</p><p>"Take the IV with you otherwise you'll pull the needle out of your arm." Calum said as he protectively held onto Carter. I pushed the covers off my legs and grabbed the IV pole as I got out of bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom. I always had to pee when I was pregnant with Carter. I think it was because of all the weight pushing down on my bladder. When I exited the bathroom, I found that not everything was as I left it. The hospital room was alive with chatter. Calum was still sitting in his chair, holding Carter but now my mother and Ella were standing above him, cooing down at our baby who seemed to be enjoying the attention. My dad and Jake stood not too far away, talking politics which was such a guy thing to do that I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Lily!" My mother exclaimed rushing me. "Oh, your baby is just beautiful." She says, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I grunt a little, feeling a little sore.</p><p>"Calum said you decided on Carter." My dad called out. "That's a good name." I smile over at him as my mom lets go of me. Surprisingly, my dad cried when he found out I was pregnant. He wasn't even the tiniest bit mad. When I asked why he said, "I didn't want to be an old grandpa." I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not because he was crying but my mom laughed and so did my brother so I followed their reactions. Jake was actually the one that was the most pissed but also one of the most excited. He kept trying to convince Calum and I that we should name our baby after him.</p><p>"Jake's a good name!" He argued. I just rolled my eyes at him. My mom ushers me back to my bed where I lay back down. Calum immediately hands me Carter again.</p><p>"Getting tired of holding him?" I teased.</p><p>"No but.." He pauses. "But he could be hungry." A blush creeps up his cheeks. My dad and brother seem embarrassed by the thought as well.</p><p>"Are you hungry baby." I say to him lightly. Carter lets out a laugh as I rub his tummy a little. I shrug. "I can't tell. He seems okay right now."</p><p>"You'll figure it out soon enough, if he starts crying." My mom says, touching my shoulder lightly. "Now, what I want to know is when you two are going to get married." I groan.</p><p>"Mom!" We told my parents about our engagement and the baby in one sweep. Neither of them were surprised by the news of our engagement and it was quickly swept aside when we broke the news about our baby. "I <em>just</em> had a baby."</p><p>"Yeah but haven't you two been planning your wedding?" My dad asked. He had kind of lightly suggested to Calum and I that we just get married in court, before I gave birth. I don't think he liked the idea of us having a baby together if we weren't married. I glance at Calum and shake my head.</p><p>"Not really. I want a nice, small wedding dad. I promise we won't break the bank."</p><p>"That's not what I'm worried about." My dad said.</p><p>"Anyways," Ella interrupted, a smile on her face. "They'll get to it soon enough."</p><p>"Which reminds me." My mom said pleasantly, as Ella touched Carter's cheek delicately. "When are you going to propose Jake?" I watched my brothers jaw drop, and his cheeks turn red in embarrassment.</p><p>"Mom!" He complained as Ella grew red as well. I laughed. "We.. Ella and I..." he couldn't even finish what he was tying to say.</p><p>"Can't we just enjoy my baby right now? We'll talk about weddings later." Everyone focused back in on Carter and I. Locking eyes with Calum, I smiled slowly. Calum was the love of my life. Even if we weren't married right now, I knew I was going to be with him forever. Calum seemed to know what I was thinking because he leaned over and kissed my forehead.</p><p>"I love you too." He whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4th and final story to be posted soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>